


Star Wars Episode IX- The Rise Of Skywalker A fanfiction

by bee_stings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 69,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_stings/pseuds/bee_stings
Summary: "We've passed on all we know. A thousand generations live in you now, but this is your fight." A familiar voice, Luke's, whispers. Luke Skywalker stands next to R2-D2 the sky around him burns shades of orange, yellow and red and behind him, a Jedi training temple burns. Kylo feels his father's hand upon his face then watches as his father falls into the abyss below."Your journey nears its end."I wrote my last Star Wars fanfiction (Balance of the Force) based on who had been cast but before the first trailer dropped including Palpatine- so this is a new one including Palpatine. This is based on what we know from books, comics, trailers, photoshoots but also, leaks and information from my favourite you tuber channels-Den of Nerds, AT-AT chat, Girls with Sabers, and Lords of the Sith.Definitely already got a few things wrong, Matt Smith being cast and then removed is integral to my plot but I'm not writing this again! I will not be including space horses riding along an Imperial Star Destroyer cos, I just can't even with the science.#Bendemption#Reyloisendgame





	1. Character Casting

<strike></strike>So although most of it is the same as the movie some isn't and I thought this might help to clarify.

Letan Nex- Matt Smith

Dominic Monaghan- Altor

I started writing this after the first trailer dropped. The plot was based on information from books, comics, trailers, photoshoots, leaks and speculation from my favourite youtube channels-Den of Nerds, AT-AT chat, Girls with Sabers, and Lords of the Sith.

I wrote the first 10 chapters before the JediPraxis leaks which I only knew the gist of on completion. Matt Smith being cast then suspiciously removed is an integral part of my plot and is sadly wrong☹️, however, that said I'm really happy with my interpretation. Think I hit all the major points.


	2. Prologue

-X- Selection of quotes from the novelisation of Force Awakens and Revenge of the Sith that inspired me along with the Grey Jedi Code. -X-

First comes the day, then comes the night

After the darkness shines through the light

The difference they say is only made right

By resolving of Grey through refined Jedi sight.

Journal of Whills, 7:477

The Force Awakens

There is no light without dark

Through passion, I gain focus

Through knowledge, I gain power

Through serenity, I gain strength

Through victory, I gain harmony

There is only the force.

Grey Jedi Code

The dark is generous.

Its first gift is concealment: our true faces lie in the dark beneath our skins, our true hearts remain shadowed deeper still. But the greatest concealment lies not in protecting our secret truths, but in hiding from us the truths of others.

The dark protects us from what we dare not know.

Its second gift is comforting illusion: the ease of gentle dreams in night's embrace, the beauty that imagination brings to what would repel in day's harsh light. But the greatest of its comforts is the illusion that the dark is temporary: that every night brings a new day. Because it is the day that is temporary. Day is the illusion.

Its third gift is the light itself: as days are defined by the nights that divide them, as stars are defined by the infinite black through which they wheel, the dark embraces the light and brings it forth from the centre of its own self.

With each victory of the light, it is the dark that wins.

The dark is generous, and it is patient.   
It is the dark that seeds cruelty into justice, that drops contempt into compassion, that poisons love with grains of doubt.  
The dark can be patient because the slightest drop of rain will cause those seeds to sprout. The rain will come, and the seeds will sprout, for the dark is the soil in which they grow, and it is the clouds above them, and it waits behind the star that gives them light.  
The dark's patience is infinite.  
Eventually, even stars burn out.

The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins.  
It always wins because it is everywhere. Walk in the midday sun, and the dark is with you, attached to the soles of your feet.  
The brightest light casts the darkest shadow.

The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins- but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back.  
Love is more than a candle.  
Love can ignite the stars.

Revenge of the Sith


	3. Exogol

Exogol was a cold, dead celestial rock. Orbiting no sun you couldn't call it a planet, it hung in the black vastness of the unknown regions solitary and alone. Exogol was not a spherical orb, it was a cluster of ice shards peaking into mountains floating in mirror-like darkness. No clouds, no discernible atmosphere. Like a vast floating iceberg, the dips and peaks thrust into the starlit space that surrounded it. You'd be forgiven if observing from afar, for thinking that the icicles were floating in an expanse of still water, that the frozen rock below was, in fact, a reflection, but it wasn't. The mountains of ice and rock reached as far beneath the centre of Exogol as they did above. As Exogol orbited no sun it was always shrouded in eerie darkness yet the ice and rock shimmered hues of blue from icy blue to black. Letan Nex had searched for Exogol, for the resting place of the greatest Sith that had ever lived- Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious. Finally, at this location, his search was over. Letan Nex was a follower of the dark side, of the Sith. He had been chosen at this most pressing time by the Contingency to aid Palpatine's return.

Letan Nex made his way from his tie fighter towards a break within the ice, a long, dark narrow slit that stretched the length of the rocky mountainscape. Letan Nex stalked towards that split and disappeared into its depths. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the outlines of a vast cave, that reached the peaks of the mountains. As Letan cautiously stepped his way further within the cave, the ground below him shifted, and he was lowered into the depth of the rock on a platform. The lower section of the cave was pitch black, but for an eerie blue shaft of light. Occasionally blue lightning erupted, lighting up immense statues from a long-dead ancient civilisation. The sculptures were robed and immense, reaching from the floor to the ceiling of the cave. Cave didn't encapsulate this place; it was more an underground temple, a palace though long abandoned to fester and rot. Letan Nex knew well from his teachings what this place was, what the enormous effigies represented- the D'warti. Palpatine was here; he couldn't be anywhere else. The platform on which Letan Nex stood finally stopped at the base of the cavernous underground sanctuary. He stepped off the platform and surveyed the gigantic ominous stone figures that seemed to tower above him. He watched as blue electricity surged through the darkness. He was not a Sith, but as someone as least within whom the Force flowed. He stood and closed his eyes, attempting to sense where he should head, where was his master, the one he'd been commanded to find.

Letan Nex felt where he should go and headed in that direction towards where the electricity seemed to come from, where the darkness within the Force was strongest. He walked past machines, more stone figures. Before him, a sinister throne appeared. Like everything carved in this place, the throne was cut from black obsidian, engraved with Dwartii symbols and ancient Sith languages. The throne was an explosion of rock, like an arachnid monsters body. The throne was empty, but that was of little consequence, Darth Sidious was here, his shadowy presence within the Force was strong.

"Long have I waited."

The voice scrapes like metal on stone, crackling with age but dripping with power.

"I am your humble servant, here to restore you," Letan Nex said as he knelt before the empty throne.

A cloaked figure stumbles out of the shadows towards the throne, fragile and weak but only in body. It practically falls into that throne, and the seat within the rock face detaches, propelled on silent thrusters it floats towards Letan Nex. He dare not raise his head to look upon his master, but within the Force, he feels his master reach out to sense him.

"Young, strong. Yes, you will do nicely, my servant."

Suddenly pain coursed through Letan Nex, his consciousness overrun. An internal burning in his veins, as though his skin is being torn apart from the inside. He arches back and screams in agony until as abruptly as the screaming started, it stops. Letan Nex stares down at his arms. His veins shine dark purple under his skin. He looks down as though he has never seen his muscled arms, surveys his long, strong fingers flexing them like he's never used them before.

"Yes, this body will serve me well."

The voice that speaks now isn't the low timbre of the young man who had knelt before the wraith but the metallic scratch of Darth Sidious. The body that sat within the throne is gone; only the dusty robes remain. Within Letan Nex the consciousness of Darth Sidious now resides, the previous owner's consciousness forced out and obliterated. Within the form of Letan Nex, Darth Sidious now walks towards that empty throne on legs able to maintain his weight without stumbling; no more faltering, steady now with purposeful strides. Yes, the Contingency was right to send this man, his physical strength would serve Palpatine well until he was fully resurrected. He gathered up the cowled robes, placing them over this new form. He also gathered up the twin lightsabers, temporarily holding one in each hand and surveying his weapons, before placing them upon his belt. It has been a lifetime since he used them but leaving them in this place is not an option. He has seen what the future holds his mastery of these weapons will be needed once more before he takes his rightful place once more as the ruler of the known Galaxy.

Darth Sidious raised his arms and reached into the Force, for a moment revelling in this body's ability to provide him finally with his full power. How long has it been since he'd been fully able to use his abilities due to his weakened state? Decades? His essence had fled from his body as he fell into the shaft of the Death Star having been thrown over in an unexpected moment of treason by his once most faithful servant Lord Vader. The one Sidious had initially taken over was some lowly officer fleeing the Death Star's doom. That body had become withered and fragile unable to contain the power within. For so long he'd been weak, squatting in the form of one unconnected with the Force. He had suffered, but he had survived. Darth Plagueis' had failed believing that essence transference was beneath him, he had wanted to extend his life in his own body permanently. The Muun Sith master, Plagueis the wise should've learnt more from his science experiments, for he'd died at Palpatine's hand, as his master Lord Tenebrous had died at his. No essence transference, no immoral life. Where they and countless other legendary Sith had failed Sidious had succeeded essence transference; alive in consciousness and spirit. Soon in flesh.

Lord Vader, of course, had only ever been a means to Sidious's goal. Always two, within the Sith; master and apprentice. Snoke had found Sidious following the Empire's fall within the unknown regions and had been a dutiful servant, doing as instructed. Finding the Skywalker boy and turning him to the dark, ridding the Galaxy of the other Skywalker- Vader's son. Sidious could not allow that whelp to exist after he had caused Vader to betray him. Ben Solo would be the ultimate revenge. The Last of the Skywalkers would be a Sith. However, the Solo boy had killed his master and taken control of the First Order himself. All servants ultimately wish to overthrow their masters, but the foolish boy didn't realise it was never Snoke who'd been his master but Sidious and soon he would be aware, and he would bow before his true master.

A cackle erupted from the throat of the acolyte. Dark and sinister it echoed about the cave. It was finally time. Within the Force, Palpatine reached into the core of Exgol. Within the ice of Exogol he feels the ships, ships he had built and hidden here in the unknown regions when he was Emperor. Palpatine had always been able to plan far ahead of time for what was necessary. Before he was even a chancellor or politician on Naboo he had been creating the conflict between the separatists and the senate, he had created the clone army long before that conflict was at full maturity. All to acquire his goal- Galatic Emperor. Calculating and intelligent, foreseeing far beyond what others, even Master Yoda could, manipulating events to his desire.

The icy rock world of Exogol shattered as the truth within its core exploded from deep within the ice. Ship after ship erupting amongst icy shards. An armada, a fleet of imperial star destroyers the expanse of which would take the Galaxy back and return Darth Sidious to the position he had planned so meticulously to acquire- Galatic Emperor once more.

-X-

Within a darkened mechanics chamber a pair of dark hands belonging to a Shistavanen blacksmith were completing the final stages of their work. It had not been an easy endeavour, even for one as skilled as Valek was to complete this particular job. It had been a bizarre request by some shrouded human male, in a dark full-length cowl, reminiscent of the garbs of the Jedi. The man, along with six dark Knights, had provided Valek with the shattered remnants of a helmet. Not a pilot's helmet or a soldier's helmet, but a black and chrome full-faced mask. The mechanic had not understood the job he'd been given, but that was of no matter, the payment was such that he'd have completed any task given to him. The man had wanted the broken remains to be reconstructed. Valek had offered the man a new helmet, that would look the same, but the man demanded it be this one.

The mask was not particularly remarkable, in fact as Valek pieced it back together it was clear that it had been much used. Dented and marked with laser blasts upon its reconstructed surface. It seemed to serve no purpose other than to hide the owners face, there was nothing within that would improve vision or hearing or aid breathing. Something, however, about it made Valek uncomfortable. Sometimes alone in his workshop, as he often was, Valek thought he could hear or feel something. It made his fur stand on end, made him feel as though a winter breeze had entered his abode. He had shaken off such ideas as being ridiculous, absurd but he would be glad when this job was complete, and he was paid.

It had been a complicated jigsaw, piecing the shards back together. Valek had smelted the rejoined pieces using Sarrissan iron giving the already sinister mask a more demonic look as jagged red lines jig jazzed across its surface. Moulding the metal lines around the face back into place had been just as tricky. Valek, however, was a master blacksmith and his black hands despite his wolf-like fur and appearance were extraordinarily agile and delicate. His tools sparked as he melted the sections into place. The ominous man was returning soon to inspect Valek's work. Valek buffed the chrome lines around the face, his work was complete, and he was proud of it.

The stranger returned as he'd said he would, with the same six dark warriors he'd come with when issuing the odd request. Valek presented him with his work proudly though a little apprehensively. The dark Knights at the man's side were all masked and with an array of fearsome blackened weapons. The man reached out pale fingers for the helmet, and Valek handed it to him. Valek stood with his chin raised high attempting to seem unflinching as the man scrutinised the work, tracing the lines with his long spidery fingers.

"You've done well," the man whispered, his voice hoarse and dry like the crackling of leaves.

Valek gave a sigh of relief glad this mysterious stranger was pleased. The man handed Valek his payment, removed his cowl to show a monstrous but young face. Valek shrunk back from the sight, but at the same time seemed unable to look away. He was surprised the voice didn't seem to belong to the image he saw. It might have been a handsome face once a broad jaw, and wide, straight nose, as well as an expanse of what had once been brown hair. Something terrible, however, had happened to this man. His skin was distorted and practically translucent; it was so pale. Deep red crevices lined his forehead; red-purple lines etched his face, the hair seemed singed and brittle. What made the man genuinely horrifying to behold were his eyes. Yellow and red-rimmed, his sockets seemed raw as though they burned from the intensity that simmered beneath them. The man placed the helmet upon his head, hiding his monstrous appearance and left without another word. The dark-robed figures with the man still without speaking or without any gesture to Valek silently followed.

Valek sighed in relief once more, glad to be rid of the sinister helmet and the strange man who'd ordered its assemblage as well as the silent ominous figures who'd accompanied him.


	4. The Contingency

The dark cloaked figure of Kylo Ren looked out the external observation portal of the Finalizer. He had an uninterrupted view of the vastness of space as the stars flew past at light speed. No longer encased within his helmet, his dark eyes were now visible, but only barely. His immense dark cowl had returned keeping his face within the confines of the shadows beneath. He stood silently, observing the view of hyperspace as he often did, reflecting, and meditating within the Force. His breath lowered so that to the unobservant bystander, he might not seem to be breathing at all. No-one approached or interrupted; despite the lack of the mechanical helmet, he was still capable of instilling dread in subordinates with which he conversed with every word he spoke. He was as foreboding and menacing as he had been before he smashed his helmet to pieces in a fit of rage. His facial scars merely added to the terror he inflicted upon the officers of the First Order. Before he'd been a faceless creature, something indisputably feared. Without his mask, it was clear he was merely human. Kylo Ren may be a mortal man, but one with mystical dark Jedi powers that no other possessed as well as being paired with his notoriously violent, and extremely volatile temperament. Stormtroopers warned each other if Kylo Ren was stalking the corridors in case he lashed out in rage at some unfortunate passerby. Kylo knew he had an egregious reputation amongst the First Order for destroying equipment on a whim or dragging lowly officers towards him with invisible hands or throwing them across rooms or corridors with his sorcerer's skills from that dead religion- the Force. Kylo Ren's private training room was regularly left obliterated, his screaming red lightsaber could be heard at all hours in there destroying everything.

Kylo spent hours at this window, marvelling at the view while he meditated reaching out into the Force reflecting on all that had happened. His time as Supreme Leader had been short-lived, and although his high position within the First Order remained, he was not in charge. He was separate to the First Order, not a genuine member of their ranks having always been outside them. Kylo had chosen to join the First Order to be Snoke's apprentice. High ranking officials, officials he'd never heard of had come shortly after the disaster on Crait. No doubt informed by General Hux of what had happened and his failings, along with Hux's belief of Ren's involvement in the former Supreme Leader's demise. These high ranking members of the First Order were the founders of the Contingency having created the First Order after the fall of the Empire. The Contingency had allowed Snoke to lead, but it had always been them lurking behind all the orders, all the plans. The Contingency had come on mass and armed; Kylo's abilities and power with the Force having been taken into careful consideration. Troopers with flame throwers, red stormtroopers, and even Kylo's own Knights had been part of the host. 

His Knights; all Force-sensitive having forged themselves a place in the dark before Kylo had decided to join their ranks and eventually lead them, had stood beside the head of the congregation to de-throne him- Allegiant General Pryde. Pryde was the one giving orders now. Pryde was the one who'd spoken the day these leaders had informed Ren that he was mistaken about his position in the First Order.

"You are but a tool, a cog in a great machine the vastness of which cannot be comprehended by a child like you."

Pryde was a tall man with a long face and a character that seemed to fit his name- pride. The man was full of it Kylo could almost see it coming from him in waves as he stood with his chest puffed out. Kylo had carefully surveyed this man Pryde stood in front of him with his razor-thin smile upon his face. Kylo had examined the way Pryde paced about the room with his hands linked behind his back, as Pryde continued to inform Kylo how very misguided he was. Like Hux, it was clear to Kylo that Pryde was a man of science; he wasn't a real soldier. No physical strength, no wounds, no scars. His face wasn't ragged from years of manning bridges of battleships, from losing his soldiers. His long fingers with perfectly trimmed nails showed how he had made his way up in the First Order. Pryde had fought no battles; he'd never been amongst the troops. His rise to power was through twisted genius, a self-serving ruthlessness behind a mask of false pleasantry. No doubt, like Hux, his rise was riddled with the bodies of his adversaries.

"We thank you for your efforts in ridding of us of that tiresome Jedi Luke Skywalker. Tell me is he truly gone. Is he truly dead?"

Kylo had been seethingly angry gloved hands clenched into tight fists at his side. The chamber had been practically humming with the furious Force energy emanating from him. This man Pryde spoke to him chidingly as Snoke had, but he was not his master. He wasn't even his equal. The effect Kylo's mood had on their surroundings; however, did not even make this man flinch. He'd come with others, an armed battalion, and ultimately Kylo had no choice but to obey, as he had for years until he'd had Rey to fight with. Without her, he could not hope to overcome so many foes, especially with his Knights present. He'd trained with them, and he was well aware of their abilities, unafraid of entering into combat with one strong in the Force and the multitude of weapons at their disposal. Surprisingly, the death of Snoke was of no concern to this man only that Kylo should know his place.

"Well is he gone?" Pryde had asked again.

Kylo knew the answer. As the bond between himself and Rey had closed as he'd knelt on the floor of the abandoned Resistance base on Crait, he'd felt an undeniable change in the Force. He had known the truth; his Uncle, the legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker, was gone.

"Yes." he had growled at Pryde.

"Excellent," Pryde said with a smile, a smile that was more a malign leer.

"You'll be following my command from now on Kylo Ren. You will remain on this ship, along with your Knights."

It didn't escape Kylo's notice how Pryde had said his name, as though the presence of his name on his tongue made him sick with disgust. With another disingenuously gentile smile but no other words, Pryde had turned on his heel and walked away. The Knights, troopers, and other leaders following his lead. Only General Hux remained temporarily before following the congregation, a gloatingly sneer of a smile etched upon his face. The antagonistic competitiveness which General Hux, and he had lived through under Snoke's leadership had ended when Kylo had killed his master. For a while, he had been the victor with General Hux begrudgingly following his command. However, in the long run, it appeared Hux had won their constant battle for leadership, and his smile though hideous was utterly genuine. Hux had never hidden his enjoyment and pleasure at watching Kylo's failure or watching him punished by Snoke. Hux clearly felt the same about Kylo being reprimanded and put in his rightful place. No one else in the congregation gave him a second glance as they departed.

Kylo had learnt since, however, in the months and years that followed that although Pryde was issuing the orders; there was something or someone else unseen and hidden creating them. Like a malevolent puppeteer that controlled the entire First Order, including him. The dark web spread over everything, the whole galaxy, including the depths of the unknown regions. Kylo seemed to be spending much of his time in the unknown regions and outer rims far from the core obeying orders to seek out ancient Sith artefacts and relics long considered lost. So far he had found none, it was like being the apprentice to his Uncle once more, as his Uncle searched for old Jedi weapons and items to store and never use. Relics from another time, what place did they have in the future? Surely whatever information they might teach them was of no use, Luke had learnt nothing of value or at least nothing he had deemed to share from the cache on Jocasta Nu or Elphrona. The memory of his Uncle had quickened his pulse and distracted him, Kylo forced himself to quiet his mind and go back to his minds previous rhetoric- the unseen shadow. Kylo went back to his previous state meditating over the puppet master whose strings pulled at all, as he stood at the viewing window attempting to understand the growing presence he felt within the Force. It slipped into his conscious and unconscious thoughts; what sleep he now had was tormented by nightmares. Snoke had been a cruel master, and on killing him, Kylo had believed he would be free. Free of the manipulations and invasions. As Snoke's apprentice he'd had to reign in all his emotions and thoughts, keep them boiling just under the surface. Always fearful of Snoke's intrusion into his mind and the subsequent punishment he would ultimately be subjected to. Kylo was not free, however, and now he had no-one to guide him. Snoke's teachings and guidance had always been a lie, but now Kylo was truly alone in this world. Alone but for the imposing and increasing shadow, which was ever-present around him, whispering of dark power, the strength of which he could not even imagine. It whispered of promises of a future he could have, of a position where no-one would ignore him again, overlook him or betray him.

Kylo Ren felt afraid, and that fear was growing daily. He was so uncertain and unsure; wasn't this what he had always wanted, to be as renowned as his grandfather the infamous Darth Vader? Kylo understood now that his ideas of being a Jedi killer, a raven clad Lord of Darkness and ruling the galaxy were childish. He had deserved Pryde and Snokes taunts- but no longer. The possibility of falling to the depths of darkness was tapping on his mind, but he was fearful of letting it in. It was all her fault: the girl- Rey.

Their bond had remained following Snoke's death, so Snoke's admission that the connection was by his doing was a lie. The bond between them wasn't gone, but by their mutual will, it was closed. The last time they'd seen each other, she'd been stood on the gangway of the Millennium Falcon, her face awash with sadness but also disappointment. He'd known then that what he'd said to Luke about destroying her had been a bold, impetuous lie both to himself and Luke. He would no more destroy her than himself. He'd thought of her since, felt the nudges of the bond attempting to open. He could sense her, albeit dimly, her strong light presence was like a ripple in the Force that grew stronger as she did, but still, he could barely feel her. He missed that connection, but, he couldn't forget her betrayal; she'd rejected him, abandoned him, like his father and mother before her. She'd made her choice as he had made his. Different sides of the same never-ending war between darkness and light, nothing could change that now.

He felt haunted by the memory of Ahch-To when he'd managed to touch her outreached hand across the stars and when they had fought side by side in the throne room. He was haunted by what he'd seen and what he thought would undoubtedly be but hadn't come to pass. She had criticised him face value unafraid of any consequences, and to her, he had listened. She had listened to him in return, and he'd taught her things. He had wanted to prove to her and himself that he was more than the monster she saw. The alienation and loneliness that had hung around him before he'd met her and probed her mind had returned like armour. So it was her fault he was afraid of the darkness he sensed, and that he had no-one to turn to. He had always followed his own desires and instincts, but now he felt confused. Alone in his quarters, he would beg his grandfather's melted burnt helmet as he once had to help him, to guide him.

"Show me Grandfather, and I'll let nothing stand it our way. Show me, and I swear I'll finish what you started."

The helmet, however, was silent and Kylo began to wonder if it had ever truly spoken to him or if it was merely an illusion. So Kylo had, therefore, to rely on himself alone.

"Sir."

Kylo inclined his head to the left without turning to look at Captain Peavey. Of all the officers within the First Order that still lived Peavey was one Kylo quite liked. The man was hard-working, honourable and most importantly, sensible. The troops under his command were his responsibility and he seemed genuinely to care for their well-being. Peavey had also never been fearful of telling General Hux or himself the truth of matters or fail to give sound advice, regardless of the consequences.

"We've arrived."

Kylo nodded, and Captain Peavey went back to give orders to the terminal operators on deck. Kylo watched as the hyperspace stars stopped and instead became an endless black space; floating in this new vastness was a dark orb. The latest planet Allegiant General Pryde had ordered Kylo to attend to search for an artefact that only he might be able to find. Kylo looked at the planet; he knew it well from his studies, a place of evil and darkness. None went to this planet but those dark side practitioners who sought out the Sith and their ancient weapons, but Kylo would be going, and not alone. Kylo would be accompanied as always by the Knights of Ren; alone, he could no longer be fully trusted. Pryde did not attempt to hide his beliefs regarding Snoke's murder and Kylo's involvement.

Kylo looked at the planet again from the window- Malachor. This time he feared he might well be successful in finding what they wanted him to seek.

"Prepare my shuttle." Kylo didn't speak to anyone in particular on the bridge but knew his orders would be carried out regardless. He strode determinedly from the bridge his boots clicking on the metal grid floor as he headed towards the hangar bay.


	5. Rey and Resistance

Rey stood blindfolded amongst the trees of Batuu's forest. Her breathing shallow as she focused. Despite her blindness, she knew the location of the silvery globe the size of a man's fist. It was floating mere metres from her as it slowly circled, but Rey remained stationary. She sensed its newly assumed position before it abruptly executed a lightning-swift lunge before freezing a meter away. Still, Rey remained frozen failing to succumb to the training ball's feint. Rey sensed it back up, and she tightened her hand around the hilt of her lightsaber. Suddenly, the orb darted behind her and with one of its fine instruments prepared to strike her with a thin pencil of red light, but she blocked it and jumped up and over it.

"Good," Leia sat watching her, congratulating her as she oversaw the training session. Rey removed her blindfold and turned to Leia, wrapping the red cloth about her left hand. The seekers with which she had been training went back to Leia, like harmless pets.

"Good, you've done well, remember patience, always patience, feel the Force, let it flow, only strike when it's necessary and never in anger."

Patience, anger, Rey was struggling with both these things. To wait and not strike, to not allow her emotions to control her during a fight. To not allow her emotions to make her decisions for her, to reign in her impulsive desire to act. She was improving, and Leia was pleased. Rey stood calmly surveying her new mentor, was Leia, her master? Had Luke really been her master? Luke had not wanted to train her; three lessons were all he'd been willing to give her, and the third had been the lesson that the Jedi do not always act. Luke had taught her this particular lesson by lying to her about a raiding party coming to the caretakers of Ahch- To. The Jedi of old allowed events in the universe to unfold as they would, it was not their place to interfere; Rey felt she could not adhere to that lesson. Her departure from Ahch-To, to go to turn Ben Solo was testimony to that belief system and Rey's issues with self-control. Leia had offered to help train Rey after Crait, as Luke had once trained her before she became pregnant with Ben. Ben, Kylo Ren. Ben had been there when Rey was scared and alone. He'd taught her and listened to her when Luke had turned her away. With Ben, there had been an understanding; understanding no one else could or would ever really come close to. She'd felt a sense of belonging when they'd touched hands; completeness something she'd sought her whole life. She had friends now, a family with Finn, Poe, Chewbacca and Leia, she was not alone, but that memory of Leia's son haunted her, a memory she could not share. The bond had been more powerful than ever after Crait and kept threatening to open fully, repeatedly sparking into existence. Rey had tried to keep it closed, but it wouldn't stay shut, and for a time she somehow cut herself from the Force, just as Luke had done. She hadn't wholly reopened it, too afraid of seeing him again, seeing that softened pleading expression, but she now felt more alone than ever. She surveyed Leia, who was smiling at her kindly. Rey knew to keep the truth of her link with Leia's son, their enemy was wrong, but how could she tell them, any of them. No one, not even Leia, would understand it; she didn't understand it herself.

Rey recalled how she'd closed the hatchway door as she'd stood on the boarding ramp of the Millennium Falcon. Kylo Ren had been kneeling on the floor of the operations room from where the Resistance had just fled. His face awash with different emotions he had looked heartbreakingly sad, but he was also angry. Angry, his duel with Luke had been purely a distraction. Angry the Resistance had escaped due to his folly and angry at her. How she'd felt about him was of no consequence, he had made his choice for power, and it was a path she could not join him on. They were enemies, complicated enemies, but still enemies. Her vision when they'd touched hands through the bond across the stars had shown him turning from the dark and that hadn't happened. Ben had been there for a fleeting moment, as he killed Snoke and fought at her side, but then Kylo Ren had returned. He was her enemy, but it was so much more complicated than that.

Rey had realised since Crait how right Master Luke had been when he'd told her it wouldn't go the way she'd think, how naive she had been, to believe Ben would turn if she went to him. His choice wasn't as simple as she'd assumed and she wasn't enough she understood now to turn him back to the light; he had to do it: he had to want to. The future she knew now was too complicated to see clearly; visions of the future may come to you but interpreting them was something else. In a way, they'd both been right. He hadn't bowed before Snoke. She had stood with him. They'd both assumed that meant they'd turn; her to the dark and him to the light. They'd both assumed wrongly. There was light in Kylo yes but not enough; his desire for control and power was too strong, and she'd left him there in the throne room. She'd stood for a moment, standing over his unconscious form thinking as Luke once had that one swift strike and so much suffering could be over. She couldn't do it. There were too many possibilities; his death had not been the will of the Force. The Force wasn't finished with him yet. She would wait, however arduous. Her life on Jakku had trained her to do two things better than anyone. The first was to salvage broken things and the second was to wait. She couldn't save Ben Solo; she would have to wait for him to save himself. So far, that had not happened.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had not pursued the Resistance as relentlessly as they had expected, but then his time as Supreme Leader had been short-lived. Rumours had reached them of the First Order's new leader, Allegiant General Pryde and how the First Order was searching planets for ancient artefacts. For what purpose they could not say. Poe would be going soon to meet an old acquaintance who believed they were in possession of something significant. As a consequence of not being relentlessly pursued, the Resistance had grown and substantially. Crait had been the spark, as Poe had said it would be. General Organa had been rebuilding the Republic for the last few years with the help of old allies like General Lando Calrissian and new and was finally making headway. The leaders were scattered on different planets and in different systems, it was safer than having everyone in one place. Rey had chosen to stay with the main Resistance fleet with Finn, Rose, and Poe. They still moved about, but it wasn't the terrifying rush it had been before. They'd spent many months on each of the planets before moving on.

After choosing to stay with the main Resistance after Crait, Rey had spent the first few months reading the ancient Jedi texts on Ikkukk with Chewie and Maz trying to find a way to fix the crystal from Luke's lightsaber after it had shattered in it's joint calling to her and Kylo Ren. It hadn't been possible; Maz, however, had known where to go to get a new crystal- Y'Ness in the N'zoth system, not a planet but an astrological object and so she and Maz had left. Chewie had flown them in the Falcon and had waited while she and Maz went in search of a crystal. It took a few days of climbing, but once they had scrambled into the core they found a cave and there had been crystals everywhere. Rey had not known what she was supposed to do, chisel one out of the rock? Maz, of course, in her infinite wisdom did know. Rey had bent while Maz took her hands and had told Rey what she'd told her on Takodana, with those soothing big eyes focused on her.

"Close your eyes, feel it, the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. The light it's always been there. It will guide you."

Closing her eyes and reaching out with her feelings, Rey could feel a pull and keeping her eyes closed she had followed it; a crystal had called to her just as Luke's lightsaber had. As she reached the crystal, it glowed, and as she touched it, no chiselling was required, it had released itself. The crystal itself sadly was not enough, and a new saber still needed to be constructed, so they had returned to the new Resistance base on Batuu. On Batuu was a group known as the Gatherers, who dedicated their lives to restoring balance in the Force. Maz was a member and seemed to know everyone. She introduced Rey to Savi, a salvager like Rey but also a learned member of the Gatherers. He told stories, knew ancient Jedi lore and most important of all- parts for lightsabers. Together Savi, Rey, Maz and Chewbacca had carefully dismantled her lightsaber, studying the inner mechanics and discussing in animated tones about how it must work and what was required. It hadn't been easy, of course, but Rey had been surprised by how deftly the Wookie's skills were with something so intricate, his huge furry paws were impressively adept at working with the parts no matter how small.

"Rey, what's troubling you?" Leia asked her, kindly.

Rey walked over to her master and sat at her side and gazed at her surroundings. This planet was beautiful; she loved trees, and forests so lush and green, so different from Jakku. The forests and mountains of this planet were wondrous to behold. The trees rose densely with thick flora covering the floor. Rey liked how small she felt amongst these immense trees, tens of thousands of years old and tall beyond sight. She left part of their greatness their living breathing spirit but also dwarfed by it. They were older than time; they'd been here long before the Empire, the Rebellion and the Resistance and would be here long after she was gone. At night she loved this planet best, as she sat amongst the trees staring up into the starry blackness above, feeling the soft night air and listening to the forest sounds- breeze upon leaves, hooting night creatures and humming insects. Jakku at night had been almost silent, except for the occasional sound of sandstorms smattering dust and grains upon her metallic home. She'd been to so many wondrous places since leaving Jakku all different, none gratefully as hot. Crait with the white salt and crystal foxes, Ahch-To with the sea surrounding it, Takodana with the lakes and the snowy forest where she'd fought Kylo on Starkiller base.

Rey had sat next to Leia silently for some time, staring out at the forest when Leia pressed her again.

"You can tell me anything. Nothing you say can shock me."

Rey gave her a doubtful look and Leia took her hand smiling.

"Luke told me his father was Darth Vader and then told me I was his twin sister. I've witnessed the destruction of planets, friends and lived through my son murdering my husband. Whatever is burdening you I promise you can tell me."

Rey smiled, Leia had lived through it all, she was right, but could Rey tell her about Ben her bond with Kylo Ren, their enemy? No. Despite everything that had happened, Rey knew Leia wanted her son home, and Rey couldn't promise her that.

"I feel something within the Force. It's calling me. It's cold and dark, and I'm afraid." This statement was a truth and a burden, one Rey felt she could share. At night her dreams were filled with darkness, screaming. A voice whispered to her repeatedly words she'd heard whispered to her before- _kill him._

"I feel it too," Leia said concerned.

"What is it?" Rey asked her.

"Nothing good," Leia frowned, "The First Order searching in the places their searching; it's nothing good."

"What is it do you think that they hope to find."

Leia visibly sighed as she considered.

"Ancient Sith relics, but to what end I cannot imagine. That's why Poe is going to meet an acquaintance of ours on Kijimi. He'll leave once Finn returns."

"Should I go with them?" Rey asked

"Let's wait to see what Finn has to tell us," Leia replied as patted Rey's hand and stood to go, "don't train for much longer," Leia said as she handed Rey an old Rebellion helmet, the shield of which had been painted to create a training simulation no light and diminished sound. Rey watched her walk away.

For a while, Rey trained with her staff alone pushing her skills, leaping higher, moving faster yet within herself, she was calm, her breath steady her heart a constant beat in her chest. Anger, aggression fear; these emotions were of the dark side easier and quicker, but she had learnt to resist them. Rey was passive, letting herself go in the Force, it was a river, and she was merely its conduit. She paused and removed her lightsaber from her belt, igniting it and readied herself as the luminous glowing balls spun off, zipping amongst the tall trees. Rey's head tilted slightly to the side, sensing each of the seekers' positions as all three seekers charged simultaneously sending bolts in her direction. Leaning on her staff in her right hand, she threw her lightsaber through the trees slicing trees and seekers alike in two before willing it back to herself and catching it neatly in her left hand. What was left of one of the seeker balls fell to the damp fern-covered earth, along with several trees which had been sawn apart by her lightsabers destructive path. Her saber was an extension of her arm, of her will, and within her, the Force flowed.

Rey placed the helmet on attempting to feel what Leia had said- patience. The more she tried, the more frustrated she felt; _stop trying, feel_. Rey threw the helmet to the floor as she sprinted off, deflecting a shot from the remaining seeker with her lightsaber. She ran dodging trees and plants, breathing in the fresh forest air, the seeker zipping behind her. Rey somersaulted over a fallen tree and struck the remaining seeker that had been following hard on her tail. The seeker fell to the ground in pieces. Rey looked down upon the seeker's remnants in the dirt and smiled before continuing, spinning on her foot and running on. Faster and faster she ran, ahead in the Force she could sense a chasm. The drop into the gorge below her was deep, within the Force Rey could see the dark hidden canyon far below. As she vaulted over the chasm, she did not fear failure or the possibility of falling, doubt and fear would lead to failure. She landed easily on the other side, rolling onto the forest floor before launching herself back up and continuing to run uphill until she was running along a thin rocky ledge. Instinct, the Force it guided her every move flowed through her. Up here, like this, she felt free. No lessons, no burdens, no hiding the truth. She stopped not because she was out of breath but to enjoy this moment; the serenity, the trees, the endless blue sky, the air and this feeling charging through her veins. At one with the Force, not trying to bend it to her will. _I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me_.


	6. Reconnaissance

Jannah Calrissian was the perfect mix of her father and mother. She held little regard to her physical appearance. Her hair was wild, she was tall and robust, and the clothing she wore was chosen for its practicality rather than its beauty. The one nod to her father was her cape, but it wasn't made from expensive, lush fabrics or a bold colour, it was plain and functional; if stranded it could be turned into a shelter. With Jannah's mother Kira being a member of the Rebellion she'd been raised to be efficient with all weapons be they laser or handheld. Unlike her father who loved his blasters, Jannah preferred more primal weapons such as her energy bow she'd asked their old family friend Chewbacca to construct her for her. Chewbacca had made a mighty bow with energy arrows and taught her to fire it once she was old enough to use it. The bow was large and had to be slung over her back in order to be carried, and she pretty much carried it everywhere. She was a reasonable mechanic and proficient in the pilot's chair of a cockpit of most ships or shuttles, her father had taught her well.

Jannah and her father had come to the Resistances' aid after Crait and Ikkuk. The Resistance was diminished to practically nothing, their weapons were few, and their ships required maintenance their members a boost. The number of Resistance fighters had increased since they'd provided their much-needed support but were still too low to bring an end to the First Order. If they tried to go to war currently, it would be a massacre, and they would be on the losing side. Now, she was on a reconnaissance mission with Finn as well as recruiting- Finn's major strength was recruiting. She had been surprised on meeting him, this young seemingly important man within the Resistance and now a Captain was an ex-stormtrooper. He'd been taken as a child, raised and trained and then fled. Her father, Lando, had instantly warmed to Finn, mostly because he'd cheated him out of his meagre belongings and rations upon initially meeting him in a few games of Sabac, which he'd quickly returned. Lando had taken Finn under his wing; to Lando, Finn was a fledgeling he could mould, and Finn seemed more than willing to become just like the old Rebellion General. Jannah and Finn were currently sat on an Orbak, will a small band of other Resistance soldiers. Jannah felt utterly at ease on this animal as she did on many a domestic beast. Finn, however, she could see felt uncomfortable, and he's said as much repeatedly on their journey. He did seem, however, to be slowly relaxing into the relationship with the creature.

Finn was masking an anxious face poorly regarding his feelings about the creature which had a distinct mind of its own galloping between his legs. Finn had come into contact with so many strange creatures since his time in the Resistance- The crystal foxes on Crait, the wonderous gambling elite on the Galaxy on Canto Bight and of course the swift racing Fathiers. These Orbaks were of no exception long hairless faces with mammoth tusks useful for digging into the dry earth for food. Orbak's long hair helped to protect them from the harsh winters on the open plains but also cool in the warmer months on its home planet of Kef- Bir where Finn and Jannah now rode. Finn knew the space and moons surrounding the giant gas planet, Endor was the site of a battle long ago where the Rebellion had finally defeated the Empire. Where the Death Stars remnants had fallen from the heavens, crashing through the atmosphere to the ground below much had changed; here on Kef-Bir itself, it was barren. Around the Death Star's carcass, there was little life both on the ground or in the sky, just dry grass as far as the eye could see. Most planets where great battles had occurred the destroyed remains had changed the landscape. Kef-Bir, however, was also the graveyard of the Galaxy's most evil and un-natural Force user- Emperor Palpatine. Perhaps that was why the planet was so changed? That evil had seeped into the very core of the earth, causing nothing to grow or flourish.

The group was riding swiftly through the long grass to where a settlement of local natives lived. The settlement on arriving reminded Finn of every colony on the outer rims he'd ever come across. A basic living much like that which he knew Rey had grown up with, scraping and scrimping for food and barely clinging to life. Those that lived this sort of life never complained but continued day after day trudging on with their existence. The small village was a circle of simple primitive huts, much like those on Jakku- made from what the land had to offer and roughly made. Unlike that settlement, however, this one did not feel peaceful; it felt desperate. On his and Jannah's approach, some of the inhabitants ventured out. From what Finn could see, they were thin, ravaged by living on a planet whose vegetation had been diminished by being the graveyard of the Empire and its leader.

The Resistance members were meeting an aged Bothan. Finn had heard of the Bothan though he had never seen one in the flesh. He and Jannah were expected, however, as General Organa's personal envoy; whoever it was that was awaiting them would hopefully make themselves known on their arrival. From what Finn could see, several different species seemed to live in this settlement, none were human, all alien or humanoid. All the aliens appeared to be covered in hair or fur, but that didn't stop any of them looking malnourished. Finn and Jannah dismounted their steeds, leaving them with next in command Altor, and stood amongst the gathering crowd. A reasonably short and furry creature came toward them, their face seemed wizened by the flecks of grey within the fur that could be seen where ever their clothing wasn't covering it. Their clothes like everything about this settlement were simple and weathered beige cloth and woollens. The creature's feet were bare showing dog-like paws with sharp claws. Its face was similarly dog-like a long snout with carnivorous teeth glinting out from beneath its lips. They had tall pointed ears sticking out from the mane of hair that lay about its face, and deep-set dark eyes that spoke of years of wisdom. The face to Finn seemed regal, giving the creature a status amongst the crowd despite its diminutive height. Sections of the mane were collected in braids, and some around its chin appeared to represent a beard. The creature walked towards Finn and Jannah leaning heavily on a rough sawn stick for support.

"I am Egron, are you General Organa's envoy?" His voice was dry, raspy and deep. Finn imagined he might once have been a strong warrior, but both age and poverty had taken all strength from him even from his voice.

"We are," Finn responded for both he and Jannah.

"Come, even here there are those that may overhear. Nowhere is safe." Egron walked back towards one of the simple homes and Jannah and Finn followed. Inside the hut, it was warm, surprisingly sheltered from the breeze that had blown harshly across the grassy plains. There was a straw bed against a wall, but very little else within. Finn and Jannah were already struggling to fit within due to their size inside the house and so sat awkwardly upon the floor while Egron began to graciously share out what small offerings he had with regards to food and drink. Jannah stopped him, however, pulling ration packs from her bag upon her belt which Egron gratefully accepted.

"The First Order have been here; they scour the remains of the Death Star for what we cannot tell," Egron whispered raspily.

"How many?" Finn asked.

"Legions have been here, scattered all over the planet searching each site."

"How many sites are there?"

"Countless, the remains of that vile space station are everywhere. The largest of which, however, lies off the coast within the sea."

Finn turned to Jannah, this was in line with what other reconnaissance teams had learnt from other planets. The First Order was searching planets associated with the Empire, with the dark side but so far what they were searching for it seemed had not been found and what they sort currently eluded the Resistance.

"What could they be looking for here?" Finn asked her.

"I wish I knew; the Death Star has been here decades surely there is nothing to be scavenged."

"Scavenged?" Finn's mind went to Rey. If the First Order were attempting to salvage something from the Death Star's remains he knew a girl who might know why as long as it was something to do with technology anyway and where it would be found.

"Yeah, scavenged." 

Jannah was looking at him with that face so many seemed to give Finn- baffled.

"Thank you for your information, friend. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Egron looked terribly sad, "our home was once a lush land, with plenty for all. Ever since the base fell from the sky, our home has been sick, festering with disease. Whatever it is the First Order seeks we should pray to the Whills it is not found. I believe what they seek is far worse than technology but is attached to the evil that resides within."

"Darth Sidious?" Jannah questioned, and Egron nodded.

"Our spies heard reports their leader is destined to start searching, for only he will be able to find what they seek." Egron continued.

"Their leader?" Jannah asked.

Egron nodded again; his fur visibly trembled as he shivered anxiously.

"The one they call Ren."

"Kylo Ren?" Finn asked anxiously.

Again a solemn fur quivering Egron nodded in answer.

"We thank you again, friend," Finn said taking Egron's hand in a firm yet warm and grateful hold, "we need to get back to our base, but we'll be back."

Outside Egron's hut, Altor stood with the Orbaks where they'd left their group looking uncomfortable. Finn clambered rather ungracefully onto his Orbak but not before unloading all that they had with them with regards to their rations and handing them out to the grateful inhabitants.

"I recommend coming back, and with the best scavenger I know," Finn said to Jannah as she mounted her Orbak as though she'd spent her life on the back of one.

"So who is it that you know that's such an incredible scavenger?" Jannah asked

"Rey," Finn responded, remembering that to all new members of the Resistance Rey was a Jedi and that not everyone knew her as he did. To him, she would always be the scavenger from Jakku.

-X-

Back at the base on Batuu, a meeting was called involving Leia, Rey and Poe, regarding the information they'd received on Kef-Bir.

"The First Order is looking for something on Kef-Bir, one of the moons of Endor," Finn informed them.

"Something?" Poe queried.

"The kind of something that requires Kylo Ren to find them," Finn answered.

"Palpatine," Leia murmured, almost a whisper as though saying his name would conjure him before them. A momentary silence ripe with dread passed before Rey made certain what they were all fearing.

"Darth Sidious?" Rey exclaimed.

Leia nodded solemnly.

"We need to go stop him," Poe said.

"No," Rey answered, "I'll go. It's too dangerous. I'll go alone."

The others began to argue, but Rey raised a hand.   
"I'll go alone."  
There would be no arguing with her; her decision was made.

As Rey prepared to leave for Kef-Bir, Finn approached her concerned.

"Rey, I don't like this."

Rey understood his misgivings she had plenty of her own. She placed a hand on his arm, comfortingly.

"It has to be me that faces him. He's too strong for any of you."

Finn reluctantly agreed as he painfully recalled the time he'd lost lying in that flexpoly bacta suit, healing after attempting to battle his former superior on Star Killer base. Finn had tried his best, but despite Kylo being injured, it had been but a game to him. It had been almost too easy for Ren to cut up his back with that red blazing lightsaber of his.

"I'll take D-0 with me if it'll make you feel better."

Finn smiled at her.  
"Yeah, a little."

-X-

On arriving on Kef-Bir, the organic Rey had insisted on heading to the wreckage alone. D-0 did not like that idea, and the little droid made its feeling on the matter heard. Rey, unlike so many organics D-0 had encountered spoke to the droid as though it were another lifeform. Like most organics, however, Rey suffered similar faults amongst which were poor forward planning, poor analysis of a situation and stubbornness for a decision despite excellent calculations to counter otherwise. She had ignored D-0's dissection of the circumstances along with the calculated predictions and had headed off towards the broken space station amongst the sea. D-0 had no choice but to sit within the X-Wing using every sensor and tool available to assess the situation further.


	7. Visions

Kylo sat upon the bunk within the small private quarters of his Upsilon-class command shuttle. Its vast wings stood out from the other shuttles marking it as his command shuttle, appearing like a dark, grim bird of prey among smaller more minor birds. This shuttle was designed to protect their valuable passengers by having advanced sensors and armour that other shuttles did not. Beyond the doors were all six of his Knights. Like Kylo his Knights were dressed in long black robes all with individual black and chrome style masks and weapons. Masks had been Kylo's armour, hiding his emotions and who he'd once been from the galaxy. After Luke had tried to murder him, Kylo had sought the Knights out. All were Force-sensitive, and when Kylo had brought them before Snoke, Snoke had been most pleased. All went by their Knights of Ren name, the one they'd been born with dropped and forgotten as they'd forged themselves a place in the dark just as Kylo had.

Vicrul Ren was the Harvester, favouring a long metal staff, his helmet plain but for a single narrow slit for sigh. Ap'lek Ren was the Monk, a master strategist and manipulator. Ap'lek shrouded himself with his vast cowl that went down to his knees but also with smoke screens, and he favoured his blackened poleaxe. Ap'lek's mask never visible was a mould of his square hard-featured face. Ushar Ren was a merciless humanoid, and his mask showed that, by having a snout. He favoured his big double-ended club. Kuruk Ren was the sniper, preferring a blaster and a bow. The mask Kuruk wore was a sheet of flat checkered metal, featureless except for the wide slit across the top for sight.

The Rogue, Trudgen Ren was humanoid; a Trandoshan, favouring a massive sword akin to a cleaver and a hood from which the mask was barely visible. Kylo knew, however, that the mask was a patchwork of those he'd defeated, primarily based on the helmet of a death trooper. Cardo Ren was best at hand to hand combat and was the Knights of Ren's armourer. Cardo as the Armoury was accomplished in every type of weapon, and he carried a multitude of them. He favoured his wicked-looking mace and a blaster that had weighted tips so it could be used as both shield and weapon. The front of his mask jutted out into a point so that it could be used in hand to hand combat rendering an opponent useless with one forward thrust of his head. Kylo couldn't hear anything beyond the closed door of his Knights, they rarely spoke. He couldn't make out even the slightest movement or breathe from them. Like religious zealot's of an age long past their commitment to Snoke and now the unseen malice directing them was something Kylo did not honestly share. He'd always been able to keep his true intentions from Snoke who believed his power to be so great within the dark that he could not be betrayed, how wrong he'd been. Beyond where his Knights sat, he could make out the sounds of the pilot and co-pilot as they muttered amongst themselves regarding their mission and flight back to the Finalizer.

What Kylo and his Knights had discovered on Malachor disturbed him greatly. Malachor had instilled it's deathly, malevolent essence into Kylo as soon as the boarding ramp to the shuttle had lowered. He could feel it in the air around him as the wind whipped beneath his cowl. It's cold purpose settling deep into his bones. Malachor was a dark evil planet, a Sith planet home to the once favoured apprentice of the Emperor, Darth Maul. Malachor had been a smooth black surface, like a frozen lake of carbonite. The surface of that black ocean was occasionally broken by small pyramids and narrow spires that reached for the skies around a large crater. Malachor was a barren, dead world, devoid of life but beneath it's frozen surface within the hole was the remains of a massive pyramid, an ancient Sith temple. Should a particular artefact be found, opened, and returned to Malachor, that temple would become a powerful weapon that could destroy all life. The temple had been made from a giant slab of obsidian; it's once smooth black steps showed hieroglyph etchings carved onto the surface. Hieroglyphs Kylo could not read but recognised. Within the crater and the surrounding area were the ashen petrified figures of dead Sith and Jedi. The victims of the temple's activation during the Great Scourge. The temple, however, had been decimated long ago, it's structure remaining vaguely intact but having imploded and crumpled in on itself. Whatever had stood here was no longer of any use. Kylo thought he'd known the Dark side, was one with it. He was wrong. He may be a monster and a murderer, but what he sensed on that planet and what he sensed growing within the Force was pure evil. He could still feel the effect of the planet upon his soul as though dark spidery fingers were tracing the outside of his skull, yet, he could sense nothing disturbing his Knights they seemed utterly at ease.

Kylo was brought out of his deliberations by the jolt of the shuttle as the Finalizer's tractor beam did its job of bringing the shuttle into the hangar bay. He went to join his Knights, who stood as he approached ready to follow his lead. They braced themselves as the shuttle docked and the boarding ramp lowered once more. The mass of raven garbed soldiers of the dark side departed the shuttle and awaiting them in the hangar was Captain Peavey and General Hux. Kylo inwardly grimaced, but his stayed expressionless.

"Captain," Kylo said in greeting stopping less than a metre from him and although Peavey did not alter his footing or stance from his respectful military pose his head did lean back slightly. Nervous apprehension as a result of being in such proximity to Kylo's presence who's focus was purely on him.

"Sir, Allegiant General Pryde wishes for an update."

Kylo managed to keep the disdain from his face and voice as he nodded his acknowledgement.

"I'll speak to the Allegiant General in my private quarters." 

Without another word, to his Knights, or General Hux, Kylo's dark-clad figure strode from the hangar to his quarters. Outside his door, two troopers stood to attention having been on guard. Despite the room behind the doors being his inner private sanctum, there was very little of personal value about the place, no belongings from his past life. It was cold and sterile. A pair of consoles, a desk with a lone chair was all that furnished the room. When the door shut behind him, Kylo stood head resting upon the door and just for a moment he closed his eyes, a moment's meditation was all he needed; however, he would be denied. The hologram communicator buzzed into life, and immediately he straightened to report his findings to the man who believed himself his master.

"What did you find on a Malachor, Ren?"

"Just the temple Allegiant General. No artefacts, no relics. Just rubble."

Kylo could see through the hologram Pryde's hand tighten around the handles of his seat; he was not pleased. The thin grimace upon his face melted back into a falsely pleasant line, and he waved a hand dismissively.

"No matter. Go to Kijimi, a bounty hunter with connections to Crimson Dawn has come to our spies attention ."

Crimson Dawn that was a name Kylo was familiar with; his father had carried out the Kessel run (one of his favoured stories) for their one-time leader Dryden Vos. The particulars regarding the exact amount of par-secs it had taken his father was always a bone of contention; no one ever seemed to know the correct value. Twelve, twelve par-secs his father always had seemed to be shouting. His momentary lapse into memories was just that, a mere moment one Pryde did not even notice.

"Yes, Allegiant General."

The hologram cut out, and Kylo was alone. He reopened the communicator, and Captain Peavey stood to attention.

"Our orders are to travel to Kijimi, Captain."

Peavey's hologram nodded, which was sufficient for Kylo to know the order would be relayed. He went to the refresher and splashed cold water on his face from the dispenser attempting to was away Malachor's foreboding presence on his person. Removing his belt, tunic and boots, he lay upon his bed and wished for a dreamless sleep.

_"We've passed on all we know. A thousand generations live in you now, but this is your fight." _

_A familiar voice, Luke's voice, whispers._

_Luke Skywalker stands next to R2-D2 the sky around him burns shades of orange, yellow and red and behind him, a Jedi training temple burns._

_Kylo feels his father's hand upon his face then watches as his father falls into the abyss below._

_"Your journey nears its end," a sinister voice now whispers, and a flash of blue light reveals a fleet of Imperial cruisers filling the vastness of space as blue fire leaps between them._

_A powerful red laser of an unseen weapon obliterates the surface of a planet._

_Shrieks, whispers and screams and then the sound of a lightsaber igniting. A fiery red lightsaber but behind that saber is Rey, her hand twitches and the saber becomes a double-pronged staff._   
_A maniacal evil laugh cackles._

Kylo woke with a start and sat upright on his bed. He was panting, and he was damp with sweat. His hair clung about his face, and his heart pounded against his chest. In his horror, his lightsaber had been drawn to his hand in his sleep. He stared into its angry red bolt, its familiar weight calming him. It wasn't just a dream or a nightmare; it was a vision, but was it of the future? He'd learnt before that such visions were not always as they seemed. The future was so challenging to see clearly, too many possibilities; the future was always in motion. He extinguished his saber and ran a hand through his damp hair, then went to the refresher to wash the cold sweat from his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror above the water dispenser. He shuddered with staggered breaths could he see weakness by his eyes? Fear? He watched the conflicting emotions flitting across his face as he attempted to regain control. He couldn't shake the image of Rey, but it's wasn't Rey, it was some creature wearing her face. Some soulless, cold demon had replaced the girl he knew and spoken to through their bond and aboard the Supremacy. Kylo had wanted her to turn once, to join him in the dark so that they could rule the galaxy together side by side. What he'd seen in the vision, however, he did not want- never that. Then there was that laugh. He could swear he could still hear it echoing about the room. His head turned to the side as he listened and felt within the Force then looked up to the ceiling of his quarters; something from his vision seemingly still lingered about him. Apensive knock on his chamber door broke his concentration.

"Sir?"

He paced over to the door, angrily and pressed the button to open it. A nervous stormtrooper jumped back slightly from where he'd been standing.

"What?" Kylo snapped curtly.

"Captain Peavey wished you to be informed we have arrived at Kijimi," the stormtrooper managed to blurt out.

"Prepare my ship," Kylo responded before abruptly shutting the door.

-X-

General Hux stood in the shuttle bay observing the Knights waiting to board Ren's shuttle as hangar workers readied the ship. The Knights of Ren unnecessary fanatics of an archaic mythical ideal. Hux hated the Knights of Ren, almost as much as he loathed Ren himself-their leader. They did not follow the rules or structure of the First Order, just as their leader didn't. At least under Snoke, the Knights had been in the shadows as Snoke had been, useful but mostly unseen. Kylo Ren, however, had never been that wise. General Hux felt mildly grateful to Ren and the girl for ridding the First Order of Snoke. He knew Ren was involved; he wasn't stupid. The girl wasn't that powerful. She'd had help- Ren's help, and he'd informed Allegiant General Pryde of such suspicions. Allegiant General Pryde was precisely the sort of man who should be in charge of the First Order, not these Force-sensitives of some old dying religion. Pryde was a man of science, a military strategist, and he was as ruthless as he was affable. Hux approached Ren, hands clasped behind his back, the stance of model military perfection.

"Keep in contact, Ren. Allegiant General Pryde will want an update on your return."


	8. Kijimi

Zorii Bliss's Tylander shuttle drifted through the dark snowy landscape of Kijimi towards the thieves quarters. It was dark as she came through the low lying cloud, but it was always dark on this planet. Its remote location from the primary sun in this sector was such that daylight, when it happened, was barely perceptible. She felt tense in her craft she would be meeting an old friend, if a friend was what you could call their relationship, from her days with the Resistance. She couldn't allow him and his ways to distract her she had something of great importance to give him. The future of the Galaxy relied upon the object she carried with her, an object she'd acquired from Crimson Dawn. The snow-covered mountains came into view as she glided through the low flying clouds. Zorii had decided that keeping the relic aboard the ship within a smugglers hold was safer than bringing it with her; the thieves quarters was no place to carry such a valuable object. The First Orders desire for such artefacts was well-known and the price they offered highly inducing, but not to Zorii Bliss. She knew too well the power of the object, what it might give the right wielder, and no reward was worth it. A thief, smuggler and bounty hunter she may be, but she liked this Galaxy. Zorii liked living in it, and she had no intention of allowing it all to become stardust, which was why she'd contacted them the Resistance and specifically her old friend- General Leia Organa. She landed her craft to plumes of snowy drifts close, but not too close, to the thieves quarters near a well-placed exit, should things go awry and they often did a fast escape may well be necessary.

Zorii left the cockpit and collected her helmet quickly, giving herself a glance in one of the reflective panels. Zorii fit the part of an alluring yet deadly bounty hunter. Her purple skinsuit, which did nothing to hide her feminine curves, complete with gold helmet, cuffs and utility belt held two gold blaster rifles that Zorii had specially made for her unique purposes. She was an expert in most weapons she'd ever used, but a blaster was quite simply sometimes just more efficient in dealing with an adversary quickly. Those challengers who attempted to engage her based upon her slight womanly frame learnt all too quickly the error of their ways. Her natural feminine physicality could be extremely useful with certain weak males and so exploiting that weakness through her outfit seemed a natural advantage. She wondered to herself what her old friend would think of seeing her again. She shook her head, _focus Zorii_. The helmet served two purposes as a human, it helped to give a sense of mystery to her persona, but as a bounty hunter anonymity was essential. She placed her helmet on and pressed the button that would release the hatch to her ship. As the hatch opened gusts of wind with flakes of snow drifted inwards, and she braced herself as the chilly air cooled her skin. Within her helmet she smiled, she loved this cold desolate rock.

The thieves quarters was carved into the rocky outpost though there were human-made structures- an external wall and extensions to naturally occurring caves to make more substantial buildings. She headed towards an entrance within the wall then turned to a set of steps. The steps led her to an underground bar carved into the rocky terrain; this was where she'd meet with the Resistance. She acquired a drink from the bartender and sat in a dark corner and waited, scanning the other thieves and bounty hunters within a hand casually on her blaster. One could never be too careful. Within the bar, Zorii saw humans, humanoids and creatures challenging to explain. A wretched den of lowlifes and villains from the lowest star systems drunk on spiced liquor, not one of which could be trusted. A green reptilian Rodain with lidless eyes sat with a serpent-like looking female Dathomirian all yellow and red, a strange vertical squid-like creature with countless tentacles that swayed his way and that each with its own individual eyeball. Handy to be able to look in so many directions, Zorii mused to herself. A barely dressed Twi'lek danced provocatively for a table of reclining enormous hairless beasts with massive blunt teeth protruding from grim set mouths revelling in the base pleasures the nubile dancer invited. Twi'leks Zorii reflected were born beautiful and seemed sadly drawn to such life choices that made the most of their perfect formations- pleasure slaves, concubines and dancers. A band of bug-eyed Bith played the music that the Twi'lek danced too, another species apparently designed for particular vocations; Bith were known to be scientists or musicians. Zorii sipped her drink through a metal tube; she could not afford to remove her mask. However, she thought to herself, those who knew her would surely recognise the distinctive ensemble in which she was dressed.

A good-looking human with dark wavy hair and a handsome face caught her eye, with him was a younger man, similarly dressed carrying a tall staff. They both wore dark and dusty pilots jackets with Resistance patches making many an eye within the underground tavern look their way curiously. The older of the two men led the way through the crowd towards her table, where he stopped and smiled. His smile was more of an easy devilish smirk but incredibly charming, the kind that could charm any living creature, she was aware that she was listed within that history of any living creature.

"Poe Dameron," Zorii said in greeting. Leia Organa's right-hand man, someone to be trusted who would do what must be done. He was just as she remembered him, it had been a long time since she'd seen him, but he had barely changed. Maybe a few lines around that handsome face, a few greys streaked in that dark wavy hair. Time with the Resistance would do that to a person. Carrying the weight of freedom on your shoulders was a heavy burden. Still, it hadn't affected that charming smile. Within her helmet, Zorii smiled to herself, half in memory of earlier times and at seeing him again.

"That's Commander Poe Dameron to you," Poe answered with a roguish smile.

"Get a drink and sit, let's at least try to make this look like a business transaction."

Poe headed to the bar to acquire drinks for them all from the Chargrian barkeep. Poe returned with a round of drinks, placing one in front of each of them. Poe shot the drink and shook his head at the burn that the intoxicating beverage instilled in the drinker's throat. The young man sat staring at all the creatures around the cavern.

"Who's your friend?" Zorii asked, amused by the younger man's blatant awe at the criminal creatures congregating the dimly lit room.

"This is Finn, Captain in the Resistance," Poe lowered to a whisper, "and ex-stormtrooper of the First Order."

"Ex-trooper, you don't say?" Zorii was impressed. "Finn," the young man turned to her, "best not to stare, at any of it. You two are drawing enough attention by wearing those Resistance patches."

Finn turned away from the scene and sipped his drink, followed by coughing and spluttering.

"Uh, what is this?" He exclaimed grimacing at what Zorii assumed was the burning fire within his mouth.

"Firewater," Poe stated, "best to shot it not sip. So what have you got for us?" he half-whispered to Zorii.

Zorii sipped her drink through the metallic tube that her helmet allowed smiling to herself.

"How's Leia?" she asked, ignoring Poe's question.

"She's...you know....she's Leia."

Zorii nodded, "Battling on."

Poe nodded to confirm Zorii's assessment.

"Zorii, what have you got for us?" Poe repeated.

"I'd rather not say out in the open; you never know who might be listening. Best to discuss it on my ship." 

Zorii finished her drink and rose from her seat, Poe followed her lead to her shuttle. She allowed Poe and Finn to board the gangplank first and then checked around her before closing the hatch securely behind them. Once inside, Zorii removed her mask, letting her long golden blonde hair to flow about her shoulders.

"You're human," Finn stated, surprised.

"That's right," she said, smiling amusedly at him. From the corner of her eye, she could see Poe's appreciative gaze.

"So...?" Poe asked stepping toward her.

Zorii went to where she'd hidden the item in the smugglers hold. It was within a small satchel that she could grab quickly should she need to and she handed it to Poe. He peered inside and looked confused.

"Ok, what is it?"

Zorii rolled her eyes at Poe.

"You seriously need to learn your history, Dameron. It's a Holocron. The only Holocron that matters. The one the First Order is looking for."

"What's a Holocron?" Poe asked.

Zorii groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Leia lets you lead the Rebellion, you, really? I should have just given it straight to Leia at least she'd have understood its significance. The First Order is looking for it, it's important- trust me. We should leave. Where is your base?"

-X-

The air on Kijimi was cold and filled with drifts of snow; however, to Kylo, this was pleasant in comparison to the cold he'd experienced on Malachor. That rocky wastelands shadow had settled its sinister chill into his soul. As Kylo exited his ship, he noticed how the planets lowly sun cast little warmth or light upon it. It felt like dusk the light was so dim and nowhere on this planet was anything but snow splattered dark mountains. The thieves quarters was the only real sign of life- the warm glowing lights coming from within the peaks themselves where the inhabitants had carved out a refuge for themselves. Kylo's cape swept up behind him as he ignited his lightsaber and headed towards those night lights. His saber left a trail within the surface of the rock where it melted the stone floor, it spat and sizzled angrily as each frozen pellet hit its fearsome heat. Behind him, his six Knights followed each brandishing their weapons willing and ready.

Within the thieves quarters, he and his dark entourage were given a wide birth, once within the cavernous underground bar only the alien Chargrian bar keep braved to speak to them regarding bringing weapons into the establishment. Kuruk Ren silently allowed all those present to see they had no intention of following the bar's rules regarding weapons as he shot the Chargrian bartender with a bolt right between its horns.

"The First Order seeks information, regarding a Resistance meeting with a bounty hunter here within the thieves quarters," Kylo stated. 

He scanned the room, looking for the member of this den of iniquity that would give him what he sought. A female Dathomirian yellow-skinned with red animalistic markings and red hair braided down the centre of her skull and her back caught his attention, and he stepped towards her. There was no fear in her fiery eyes as he stood at the edge of the table. She tilted her head at him, poured a glass of whatever she'd been drinking and downed it then poured another and pushed it towards him. Kylo lowered his eyes to the drink, then back to her, she smiled predatorily at him. He took the glass in his gloved hand and shot it back, allowing it's burning liquid to linger in his mouth before swallowing properly then placed the glass back on the table. The Dathomirian smiled, showing sharp pointed teeth.

"You seek Zorii Bliss. She met with two members of the Resistance, and they all left together."

"What ship does this Zorii Bliss pilot?"

"Tylander shuttle, old, double engined. Piece of junk," the woman replied as she poured herself another drink. "What's my reward for being so helpful to the powerful Kylo Ren and the First Order?" the Dathomirian asked as she downed her drink.

Kylo lowered himself over the table and glared at her. The Dathomirian didn't flinch at his proximity, seemingly unafraid of him, but she knew little of his volatility. Kylo pursed his lips. He stood back up to his full height his gloved fist tightening about his weapon and smirked mirthlessly at her, "Who said anything about there being a reward?"

Kylo turned from her to his Knights. Ushar Ren was closest and standing close to Ushar, Kylo issued a simple order that only his Knight would hear before vacating the tavern, his cape sweeping out behind him. As Kylo mounted the rocky snow-dusted steps outside the bar and headed back to his ship, he could hear blasters and screams behind him. No-one would survive his Knights, no-one.


	9. Dark Acolyte

Kylo Ren stood in the elevator of Allegiant General Pryde's Dreadnought, Pryde wanted an update, and so like he had so many times before, on the Supremacy, Kylo was making his way to the throne room. As the elevator opened with a hiss, Kylo saw the grand chamber and its occupants. This throne room, unlike the one on the Supremacy, was not swathed in red fabric. Nothing covered the floor to ceiling viewing bays, the blackness of space scattered with stars was visible panoramically but was interjected with structural posts, red Sith troopers and Kylo's Knights. 

Opposite the elevator, Allegiant General Pryde stood by the throne and in the throne sat a person; a person wearing Kylo's helmet! Except it wasn't his helmet, not precisely, red borders like bleeding wounds were dispersed across its surface. The visible cracks of Sarrissan iron, Kylo realised, holding the pieces together; the pieces of his mask that he'd left shattered upon the floor of the Supremacy after Snoke had chided him cruelly. Around the masked man, Kylo could almost see an ominous phantom haze. Kylo paused in the elevator. The dark shadow in the Force he'd felt in his chambers, on Malachor was here, forcing its wicked mysterious will upon him with spidery fingers. He could feel it almost crushing the breath from his chest. The whispered promises so loud he was sure others could hear them. He stepped out of the elevator and walked forward, embracing his fear, feeding off it like he did pain and anger. These feelings made him strong.

"Ren," Pryde spoke as though nothing strange was occurring as though this were a simple meeting of colleagues. "What did you find on Kijimi?"

The figure wearing the helmet did not speak simply surveyed him with interest. Kylo maintained his composure as though nothing was untoward and responded.

"A bounty hunter named Zorii Bliss met with the Resistance. When we arrived, they had gone, departed together. None of the patrons who frequented the bar heard or saw anything worth telling us. Captain Peavey has the bounty hunters transport details and has informed our spy network that the First Order is looking for it. We'll find it soon."

"How disappointing," Pryde simpered.

The helmeted figure extended a long pale finger from beneath a flowing sleeve, and Pryde bent to hear what was said before he continued speaking to Kylo.

"I'm sure you've been aware that although I give the orders, I am not the creator of them. Allow me to introduce to you Letan Nex, dark acolyte to the essence of our illustrious leader, Emperor Palpatine."

Kylo's eyes shifted to the man seated upon the throne, but he made no other movement, spoke no words. The shock within him he held along with his breath as he watched as the man in his mask stood and walked towards him. His exposed hands, the only part of him which Kylo could see were translucently pale. The skin was so paper-thin it showed the veins beneath, and the outline of the bones and knuckles were evident. Kylo could see that beneath the dark clothing and heavy cloak the man was wraith thin. Barely concealed beneath his dark robe was a belt attached to which were two lightsabers; Darth Sidious had wielded two lightsabers though he rarely used them, preferring his corruptive Force lightning. Within the helmet the man spoke, his voice was hideous and familiar, a rasping arid sound that grated on Kylo's mind.

"At last, my boy; Kylo Ren. Traitor to your master Supreme Leader Snoke, and heir to Lord Vader. Snoke was foolish, arrogant within the dark not to see your inevitable betrayal. Snoke's weakness was his inability to see your intention was always to replace him. You've grown powerful since you murdered him, no need to hide the truth and your desires, your strength. I see all."

The man extended his fingers and probed Kylo's mind, not entirely but enough. Kylo felt what this acolyte was doing, and managed to place barriers around some of his mind, but not enough and not quickly enough. Tai had always told him as a youth that he'd hid much of himself locked away, tightly. Here he hid those feelings and memories he needed to keep secret. Not even Snoke had been able to probe him, to sift around his thoughts. No matter how Kylo fought it, he could not block all of himself from this dark enforcer; the strain was excruciating, causing him to quiver with the exertion.

"I feel your fear; you cannot hide it from me. I feel your conflict. You feel the call to the light, but the dark is stronger and can give you all you desire. You know this, you see through the Jedi's lies. Ah! Lord Vader's helmet, such a desire to be as powerful as he was. A weakness I easily manipulated."

Kylo's eyes shot to the man's hidden face at this revelation.

"It has always been my presence pulling you towards the dark side. Foolish child, it was I you heard when you begged your grandfather for guidance." The figure cackled evilly, "I have been every voice you have ever heard inside your head."

Kylo felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. His breath caught in his throat, as the weight of what this spectre told him sunk in. It had never been Anakin, Darth Vader within the helmet who'd shown him the power of the dark side. Never Anakin who'd spoken clearly of his path when he felt conflicted. The probing abruptly stopped, but the barriers Kylo had created he kept in place.

"Everything Snoke did was on my instruction, precisely as I had planned; everything Snoke taught you, everything you believed was according to my design."

Kylo ignited his lightsaber taking a furious step forward, staring venomously down the spitting red hilt at the demon before him. 

"I killed Snoke! I'll kill you."

He had been used, as his father had said for his power, a puppet on Darth Sidious' string. Everything he'd done, everything he'd believed was for a lie. The masked creature Nex reached a hand outwards and shot blue fire at Kylo, knocking him to the ground, throwing him back towards the elevator.

"Anger! Hatred! Good, it makes you strong. It was I that showed you your path to finish Vader's true purpose. It was I who showed you your destiny; a mighty Skywalker, the last Skywalker, to stand at my side. Fully embrace the dark my young apprentice," Letan almost purred with promise and self-satisfaction.

Kylo rolled onto all fours struggling to pick himself off the floor; it was an effort. Snoke had regularly used such powers on him to force his submission or to punish him, but the agony coursing through his veins now was unlike any he'd felt before. His breath shuddered from his chest from the effort, but he managed slowly to get to his feet. Mustering all his strength, keeping what element of pride he could he stood. Head held high; chin raised, his mouth a thin line of stubbornness he stared callously at the man- Nex, in a statement of acceptance of whatever was to come.

"Such strength, you will be a true replacement of your grandfather. Kneel before your true master!"

Kylo remained standing refusing to follow Nex's demands, using his physical pain to regain control. That was, however, until Nex extended his hand towards him once more, palm out utilising the dark power of the Force and Kylo felt his body gripped by invisible hands. No one had ever managed to control him before- no one!

"You are no match for me my young apprentice. Now kneel!" Nex growled.

Kylo felt his body forced down towards the floor. He tried to resist, gritting his teeth willing his muscles to stay standing, but they began to burn furiously as Kylo and the man attempting to control him battled. Kylo could feel his bones vibrating on the verge of splintering or fracturing and so reluctantly he submitted. Kneeling upon the floor, he glowered indignantly up at the man.

"This is your destiny Ren, as it was your grandfather's before you," the grating voice implied.

Kylo felt the hold released and was able to breathe more easily. He eyed the troopers, his Knights about the room before turning back to Letan Nex with the evil presence of Palpatine squatting within him. He considered the options in front of him, but only one would ensure his survival. He bowed his head.

"What is your bidding my master?" Kylo said his words sour with disdain.

The helmeted figure cackled, that same hideous laugh Kylo had heard in his nightmare, and returned to the throne satisfied. As far as Letan Nex was concerned Kylo was kneeling and would follow orders. Either Palpatine's apparition hadn't noticed Kylo's scorn, or he didn't care.

"The girl-Rey. It is time she learnt her place in this story."

Kylo lifted his head abruptly, utterly surprised at the request.

"You have compassion for her. I see it; you will bring her to me so that I may be restored to my full power."

Kylo's face failed to hold back the questions that immediately rushed to the forefront of his mind. How could Rey resurrect Palatine, Darth Sidious? He was the most powerful Sith that had ever existed, an unnatural manipulator of the Force. She was a blinding flame within the light.

"She is my progeny, created by my will, my manipulation of the Force. You will help me so that she will turn to the dark side and resurrect me. She will stand at your side and mine and then I shall bring about the downfall of the Galaxy."

Kylo's mind was ragged with feelings of utter confusion. Her strength, her abilities, that presence that he'd felt when he'd entered her mind awakening the Force, the abandonment by her parents; it all made sense. Kylo silently considered before responding, as though he'd considered nothing at all.

"I will do whatever you ask, my master. I will do what must be done."

"Good. Travel to Endor the girl travels there now to the moon Kef-Bir. Bring her to me." Letan Nex's voice became deep with satisfaction.

-X-

On the bridge of the Finalizer, Kylo stood with Captain Peavey observing the fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers. A legion beyond number. They would soon head to Endor, but Palpatine's aid desired the entire First Order to see the destructive power of his army, an army that had been growing beyond measure in the unknown regions. Ship after ship, after ship, jumped from light speed and around those ships blue lightning streaked the space like a nebula.

Kylo had seen this; in his vision, he should not have been so stunned by what he saw now, but it instilled dread in him, that settled deep in his gut. Part of his vision had become a reality, what more of it could do the same?

The fleet sat outside Kijimi, the planet which would be the example to all, that evil forces had returned, forces the Resistance could not hope to overcome. Kylo had once disagreed with his superior, Snoke, about the destruction of entire planets, and whole systems, but he knew better than to disagree with the Contingency and their leader Letan Nex.

-X-

General Hux stood in awe from a viewing gallery aboard the Finalizer at the marvellous army entering the space around Kijimi. Scientific and military prowess that he could only have dreamed of. The idea of the planet being torn asunder did not concern him, what did, however, was the man making the order, the man behind everything; if a man is what you could call him. Hux had been ignorant that a Force user imbued with the essence of the illustrious Emperor Palpatine was heading the First Order. That everything the First Order had done was by his whim. This turn of events mildly conflicted him. The First Order had been about science, power, organisation, bringing planets with no leadership under one controlling body as Palpatine had done. Policing the Galaxy and ridding it of its scum- scavengers, bounty hunters, slavers and smugglers. A mythical Force user pulling all the strings was not the future Hux had envisioned, but for now, he could revel in what it had given them — an army which could not possibly be defeated.

The Star Destroyers took position around the whole of Kijimi and fired mercilessly at the planet. Unlike Starkiller base, planet Kijimi's evisceration would not be quick; it would not be immediate. The inhabitants would suffer before they ultimately died with their world so ravaged and broken. He watched as the earth was scorched with bursts of energy, large fragments breaking off and exploding into the atmosphere creating a crater field around a rock. Kijimi could no longer be called a planet; its integrity destroyed. It was only a matter of time before it became a dead crater at the centre of an asteroid ring. It was glorious. A fitting end Hux felt, Kijimi was a criminal planet and not one worth saving, the inhabitants had chosen to live there to avoid all civilised society and rules. The First Order would restore justice and order to the Galaxy. 

On Batuu General Leia Organa suddenly sat, a great disturbance in the Force one she'd hoped never to feel again, one that was far too familiar with had caused her a momentary misbalance. As though thousands of voices had cried out only to become silent immediately. A planet had been destroyed, Leia knew. She turned to Commander D'Acy "check the systems; I fear the worst has happened. Tell Admiral Statura and Admiral Nunb we are evacuating immediately, for our next allied planet and get hold of Commander Dameron, so he knows where to go."

"Which planet General?" Commander D'Acy asked.

Leia considered, but only for a moment, "Yavin Four."


	10. Flash Fights

From one of the viewing windows on the Finalizer, Kylo looked down at the planet and the moons surrounding it, then at the floating remnants of the giant planetary station that had once resided here. A space station his parents, his family, had destroyed, above a giant gas planet. He had visited it's forest moon frequently in his mind as a child, as his mother or father told him stories of the Rebellion, stories that would become legend and history. The ending of the Empire, the age of Hope. How deluded they had all been.

Endor.

_I'm not afraid,_ he told himself.

_"You should be,"_ an unknown voice seemed to answer, "y_ou should be_." He was afraid, and he had every reason to be. _Use it, embrace your fear_, he told himself.

"Sir, your ship is ready for your departure."

Kylo piloted his Tie interceptor alone. The cloud cover was thick and heavy as Kylo entered the atmosphere of Kef-Bir, and he had to concentrate as he skimmed through the turbulent conditions. The sector he was headed to was one of Kef-Bir's seas. He could see remnants of that colossal human-made mountain rising out of the waves. Like a creatures dark claw coming from the depths. Kylo recognised it as the superlazer section of the fallen battle station. That was where he was headed.

The ominous darkness that surrounded the dark acolyte, that was on Malachor was here. Cold and evasive in the Force. A dark void that was attempting to encompass everything, devour the Galaxy. It was so strong it shrouded almost everything in shadow, blinding his senses almost utterly but for one thing; she was here. Her light essence in the Force was like a beacon calling to him. She burned so brightly everything around her seemed attuned to her. He allowed her light to draw him in, she'd reopened herself to their connection, and it flowed raw and powerful like an electric wire pulling him to wherever she was. Everything seemed clearer, snapped into focus as their bond was fully restored. As he strode with purpose towards her position, he could feel the moist air on his face. The raging sea sprayed foam into the air, and it caught him with each gust of wind. At the edge of the cliff, he saw her standing upon a half-submerged section of the desecrated space station. She wasn't searching for anything she merely stood a pure white form in an angry grey world. A surge of relief flowed through him, but then a whisper seemed to reach him from a spray filled breathe of air settling into his clothing and lingering on his mind, chilling him to the bone.

"_Bring me the girl so that I may be resurrected,_" and then the whisper turned into that hideous malicious laugh.

Kylo leapt from the cliff edge to the remains below, landing with ease upon the wet surface. A massive wave crashed over him, soaking him and momentarily shrouding her from his view. He stepped forward; he did not need his eyes to know where she was standing awaiting him. As the wave dissipated, he saw her with that same look of relief he'd felt in seeing her upon her face. He spun his ignited saber in his hand, holding it back away from her.

"I see you fixed my lightsaber," he remarked before continuing to stalk towards her and as he did so her face changed to one of stubborn purpose.

-X-

Rey felt Kylo's presence in the Force as soon as he entered the atmosphere. This world was dulling her senses. When she'd reached out into the Force, she'd immediately pulled back. It was dark, cold, foreboding and everywhere. There was seemingly no light on this planet, life, love, growth; all had been replaced by death and decay. When he'd entered the atmosphere, however, she felt him, that spike in the Force. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a shiver like electricity ran through her, their bond, their connection sparking back to life and she let it. She felt whole and revived by it; she'd missed it. She waited on the partially submerged section of the Death Star awaiting his inevitable appearance. She turned to face him when she felt him drop silently to the remains of the battle station on which she stood. Relief flooded through her at the sight of him, as the bond flowed, as though a missing part of her had returned. She could see his ignited lightsaber through the wall of water before she could see him, his tread towards her purposeful and steady, as he came into view he spun his saber away from her, did he not intend to fight? That relief was short-lived, however.

"You fixed my lightsaber," Kylo stated, and she was reminded of his previous infuriating superiority.

Deflection and derision those tactics he'd used before, as he stalked towards her, she reluctantly ignited her own. Their lightsabers clashed, and Kylo swung brutally at her, again and again, she blocked him, and their sabers vibrated angrily crackling and humming as they held their users at bay. A wave of water crashed over them, but they managed to maintain their hold on each other. Kylo wasn't holding back, and he wasn't wounded. In the forest on Takodana, he had been playing with her. In the snow, on StarKiller base he'd been holding back, and he'd been wounded, using his pain as best he could to allow his dark energy to flow. Now he was neither the deathly look in his eyes was not one she'd seen in him before. It was taking all her strength to hold him back, and she could feel her arms beginning to shake with the exertion. _No_. My body is but a weapon of the Force; physical size, physical strength did not matter, only the Force. I am one with the Force. She gritted her teeth and leapt over him, landing gracefully on the uneven surface of the wrecked Death Star.

He turned an amused smirk on his face.  
"Impressive, your skills have grown."

"We are equals now Ben."  
The smile on his face faltered at the sound of his real name.

"We'll see."

He stalked towards her once more, but this time she struck first as she spun on her foot. As their sabers clashed once more spitting and hissing a wave of water crashed over them. The water receded, and Rey again went to strike as Kylo went to meet her. Their faces were inches from each other lit by the red and blue glow from their sabres. Another wave hit this time lower, knocking their balance from pressing on the other. Rey stepped back, and Kylo crouched regaining his composure, preparing himself to strike again.

Her skills with the lightsaber had undoubtedly improved; this was challenging him, but it wouldn't challenge him much longer. Kylo went within himself, summoning the Force as she watched waiting, regained his focus and shifted his foot, clenching his lightsaber tightly. He leapt at her his saber crashing against hers and, she fell back. She shook her arm, it was taking all her strength to hold him back. Kylo swung his lightsaber once more and again forced her down. She knelt in pools of water the air around them filled with water like rain, but not from the sky. She struggled to hold him off, clenching her teeth in frustration when suddenly the world flashed red, Kylo turned his head, but the world was grey again. He raised his saber over his head to strike a devastating blow, one that would render her defeated but alive, but again the world flashed red. For a moment he thought they were standing upon lava instead of water. He stood confused and looked at her to see the same bewilderment on her face. He hadn't imagined it, and she'd seen it too. He stood fully, and as he did, the world flashed red again, and this time it stayed that way.

Kylo drew his lightsaber back and spun around to observe where they now were. He'd never been here, but he did recognise it. Scanning his surroundings, he knew where he was- Mustafar. A scorching world of lava streaming from volcanoes of glittering obsidian, the only building a black tower with a river of lava running down its centre. Mustafar had been his grandfather's personal sanctum. Curiously Kylo could feel no heat coming from the lava. He heard the clashing of lightsabers and turning saw a fierce battle between two men. Kylo could see that blade to blade they were identical- exchanges, sidekicks, ankle sweeps. Kylo had never seen such mastery with a lightsaber, blindingly fast and faultless. Blue and green blades a blur of motion sparking against the other on each vicious contact. One jumped to a black-sand shore, and the other attempted to jump over him, a mistake that Kylo could see would be disastrous. The man upon the ashen beach had the higher ground, and as he parried the man leaping above him, he sliced the legs from his opponent and then his arm. His opponent fell into the sand, and attempted to scramble up but failed; too close to the lava, he began to catch fire, his hair burning to black. Kylo could hear their voices.

"You were the chosen one. It was said you would destroy the Sith not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness. You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

The man scrambling in the burning ash desperately tried with one had to reach his foe, but couldn't, and suddenly burst into flames as he screamed, "I hate you!"

"Grandfather," Kylo whispered to himself.

The crimson red world disappeared, and a wave of water struck Kylo so engrossed in the vision he nearly fell into the turbulent sea around him. He managed to compose himself and turned to Rey. Her face showed she'd seen all he had.

"Fulfil your destiny, bring me the girl," that voice whispered once more.

Kylo took a step towards her lifting his lightsaber slightly but unsure of his course of action, before the world flashed again, this time not red but blue. Kylo stopped in his tracks, what were they about to see now? Once more, the blue light flashed, and now they were in a ship. Another battle of sabers was before them, and this time there was no mistaking the two figures; one was Luke the other Darth Vader. Luke was raining blow upon blow forcing Vader to retreat, till Vader was driven to his knees on a bridge that crossed a vast shaft. Luke slashed at Vader's right hand severing it off, viewing the machinery beneath, then stopped looking at his own mechanical hand.

"Good! Kill him! Your hate has made you powerful! Now fulfil your destiny and take your father's place at my side." A hooded figure cackled.

Luke hurled his saber away, "never. Never will I turn to the dark side! You have failed, Palpatine. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Palpatine's thin spidery arms struck Luke with bolts of white energy as he smiled with sullen rage.

"So be it Jedi. If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed."

Kylo could see Luke attempt to defend himself, but Palpatine was relentless. The shocks coursing through Luke came with such speed and power that he shrank before them eventually buckling to his knees as he convulsed.

"Now, young Skywalker, you will die!"   
Palpatine laughed maniacally as he struck Luke again until Vader pinned Palpatine from behind and transported him over to the bridge. Holding Palpatine high above his head then launched him into the abyss below.

Luke stood over Vader removing his helmet.

"I'm going to save you."

The man answered rather than the machine. "You already have. Luke, you were right.... you were right about me.... tell your sister you were right."

The world returned to grey.

Kylo fell to his knees on the Death Stars surface in inner turmoil, only the noise of the crashing waves made him awake from his trance. He stood slowly, extinguishing his lightsaber and placing it on his belt before he turned to Rey. Standing now she held her saber extinguished observing him calmly, waiting.

"Ben?"

He understood now; it was the same battle it had always been Skywalker versus the dark, and the darkest of all was Emperor Palpatine. His grandfather had succumbed; his uncle had not and had saved his father in the process. The only destiny he knew now was that he had to face Palpatine. Without looking at Rey, he told her everything.

"Palpatine, Darth Sidious has taken control of the First Order through his acolyte- Letan Nex. He ordered the destruction of Kijimi. He has a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers."

"Do you serve him now? Is that why you're here?"

That was why he'd come here, but there was also his dream, he raised his head finally looking at her.

"No. I saw a vision of the future. I know who you are. I know the rest of your story. You turn. I saw it, and I cannot let you."

Rey's face contorted in confusion.

"How do you know what you saw was the future? You know as well as I do the future is always in motion, we cannot know the exact outcome."

Kylo shook his head, wet hair falling across him. His eyes were soft now and pleading.

"Some of my vision has already come true. The fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers, the destruction of a planet, but there's more." He paused, "Rey, your parents, weren't your parents."

"I know they were nobodies, filthy junk traders who sold me for drinking money," she stated angrily. _Why was he bringing this up again_?

"Yes, but that's not, that's not what I mean," he paused, eyeing her cautiously, he seemed sad. "You were created."

"Created?" she questioned.

"By Palpatine. As Anakin Skywalker, my grandfather was created by the Force, Palpatine created you, to resurrect him, to destroy the galaxy," he paused, "and I cannot let you."

Rey took a step back, shaking her head.   
"No, that's not true. That's impossible."

Kylo stepped towards her, seemingly distressed by her strife.

"Sidious told me. He wants me to bring you to him."

Rey stood now angry, the water from the sea crashing around her, soaking her and she felt like those waves. She allowed their noise to fill her mind.

"Liar!" She screamed at him.

"I never lied to you."

There was no lie in his eyes like there had been no lie on the Supremacy. He was right, he had never lied to her, he'd always been honest, truthful. Why would he lie now, and about this?

"I'm sorry, he's too powerful. I can't protect you from him, and I cannot allow what I saw to be realised."

Luke's words returned to her. "_I've seen this raw strength only once before, in Ben Solo. It didn't scare me enough then. It does now."_

"No," she whispered again, fearful and angry.

Kylo stepped towards her again entreatingly, but she raised her hand out to shield herself from his truth, his appeal, from his solace, his touch; she wasn't sure which. Instead of shielding herself electric white lightning shot from her hands, hitting Kylo and throwing him off the raised remains on which they'd been battling into the stormy water. _Kill him_. A menacing unknown voice whispered upon the air. A voice she'd heard before as Kylo had lain injured upon the snow on the Starkiller base. Rey looked down at her hands in horror, then fled.

-X-

Kylo struggled against the waves. His limbs wracked with pain from what Rey had managed to do- Force lightning. The water seemed to be dragging him down, sucking him to its dark depths. Eventually, he managed to find some debris to cling to, pulling himself up as the waves threatened to drown him. When he finally managed to clamber onto the wreckage of the ship, he could see Rey was gone. He'd known before he'd escaped the water that she'd gone, he'd felt her presence in the Force depart, and a void remained. The consequences of their conversation lay heavy on his mind, would he now cause the vision he saw by telling her?

Exhausted, he got back to his ship; he would have to return to the Finalizer to maintain the facade, only by being close to the phantom of Sidious would he be able to destroy him. This was the real legacy of his grandfather he understood now. He was a Skywalker, and this was his fight, but how would he stop Palpatine, Darth Sidious, and bring an end to the Sith forever?


	11. Luke

Rey did not return to Batuu. After the Resistance had heard of the atrocity of Kijimi's destruction, their main base had been moved to an old Rebellion base within the temple on Yavin Four. Rey did not fly there either. Instead, she'd flown to a place the Resistance had searched for, for years- Ahch-To. Rey was in turmoil; so terrified by what she had done, and by what Ben had told her; how could she return the Resistance and Leia now? The only thing she felt grateful for was that she could still feel his presence- Ben within the Force; she could still feel their connection. She hadn't killed him. It was of little consolation though, fear and guilt gripped her, questions, anger and fear had run ragged through her mind, and so she'd flown to this island.

She had left her X-wing in the only mildly flat area of the island there was. D-O was left in the droid compartment beeping a complaint at her that they were not where they should be. She ignored the little droid. She walked up those steep stones steps, steps she'd climbed so many times before. The wind howled turbulently, permeated with water from both the sky and sea, leaving a salty mist across her face. She felt cold, soaked through, but she didn't care. She sat dejectedly on the cliff where she'd first truly opened herself to the Force. The crack within the cliff where her awakening had occurred, now contained moss, wildflowers, and grass. She knelt and traced it with her finger. She wanted to think of nothing, but she had a million questions and no one to turn to. She'd hoped coming here she might find answers or some kind of peace or purpose, but like before there were no answers. Luke was gone, and before on this island, she'd had her growing bond with Ben. She couldn't return to the get friends in the Resistance now, she couldn't return to Leia. She looked down at her hands in dismay, at what she'd done, at the power that has flowed from her; now she knew the truth. Leia was training her, teaching her, guiding her, but Rey hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Leia the truth about her connection with Ben. How could she tell her about this? It was the truth; she knew it, could feel it. It explained everything- the abandonment by her parents, her awakening in the Force, her uncanny ability and strength. She'd been created. The idea of being created wasn't what bothered her. After she'd come to terms with the truth she'd known all along, that her parents had abandoned her, this revelation wasn't that terrible. It was who she'd been created by- Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, the vilest Force user that had ever lived. A murderer, a villainous manipulator who corrupted all. She felt like she had on Takodana when she'd been drawn to Anakin's lightsaber and seen all those visions. Those visions, she realised now, had all involved Ben. The young boy, the monster with his Knights standing in the remnants of a battle in the pouring rain, the creature in the woods; it had all been Ben.

She wanted no part of any of this anymore; the Force, the Jedi, the First Order, the Skywalkers none of it. She took her saber from her belt and stared at it. This lightsaber was the cause of all that had happened to her, and right now she'd rather be in her AT-AT on Jakku scratching lines into the wall, waiting, scavenging anywhere but here and dealing with all these revelations. She threw the saber angrily out into the air. Into the sea or to hit the cliffs below, she didn't care which. She hung her head in her hands. She'd run away, run away from all of it. Leave the Resistance to whatever fate. At least if she ran away, Palpatine could not touch her, use her. She sat thinking of how she might leave this all behind, considering where she could run away to, perhaps she could stay here? It then occurred to Rey that she hadn't heard the lightsaber hit anything and she felt as though she were being watched. Her immediate thoughts regarding being potentially regarded involved D-0 having got out of the X-wing or the native Porgs, they were cute but undeniably stupid, she hoped it was neither. In her peripheral vision, she noticed something, something blue, glowing yet transparent, and she looked up.

The spectral blue form of her former master stood on the edge of the cliff holding his lightsaber, apparently having caught it mid-flight.

"Luke."

"You know, you should take more care of this thing. First, you shatter it, and now you're throwing it away. This is a Jedi's weapon, your life, an extension of yourself; you should take more care of it, you don't want to lose it." His face was grim yet a smirk touched the corner of his mouth and his eyes twinkled rather than conveying anger and disappointment.

He was joking with her, and despite everything, she smiled before she almost started to cry.  
"What are you doing?" he asked her, the tone of the question was still full of that sarcastic humour but it was also scathing.

"Luke, I feel lost. What do I do?"

"About what?" his apparition sat next to her upon the cliff.

"About my lineage," she paused not wanting to say the truth aloud, "Pal-Palpatine created me."

"So?" Luke responded, almost nonchalantly.

"So? I was created by evil, by the dark side of the Force, to bring about the destruction of the galaxy."

"Rey, your presence in the light is mighty. You are a beacon shining clearly. He may have manipulated the Force to create you, but he doesn't define you. To be a Jedi, you must confront the dark and go beyond it. You've done it before wanting to know your parents, where you came from; you can do it again." Luke said, no longer joking, no longer unperturbed.

"Is the dark side stronger?" Rey asked.

"No. It's easier. Anger, fear, vengeance, a lack of patience all are easier to turn to and can lead to the dark side."

"Ben said he saw a vision that I'd turned."

"You've been to the dark before and pulled yourself back. You aren't afraid of it, and it feeds on fear. You chose the light. Palpatine will try to feed on your fear, your weaknesses that's how he manipulates you. With me, it was that Vader was my father, but my love for my family, my friends pulled me through. Palpatine will believe you'll join him because he created you because you've longed for belonging. Therein lies also his weakness, his lack of vision. He doesn't understand love, compassion, attachment, and it makes him weak, blind to those whose actions are driven by it."

Rey nodded, still unsure but feeling considerably improved as Luke continued.

"My father fell to the dark out of fear of losing my mother, in the end, his fear caused her death, but my steadfast compassion for him allowed him to turn back to the light. Love for me, for Leia, saved us all."

"What's Ben's weakness?"

"Me, my father, the legends of his heritage. The expectation of greatness. Fear of failure. I failed him, as Obi-wan believed he'd failed my father, but you were right, Rey. There is conflict in him, compassion. I should've faced him sooner."

"He wants to destroy Sidious, I know it."

"Then he'll need your help."

"Even together, how can we hope to succeed?"

"What you can do together, your connection has never been done by another. Unseen for generations. Together you are something else, something new and powerful; the two halves of the Force in living form."

Rey's face did not hide her misgivings.

"After we won the war, destroyed Palpatine, I spent time looking for all I could about the Jedi. The oldest and wisest of the Gatherers are the Shaman of the Aki Aki tribe on Pasaana. They can help you find answers."

Rey nodded, and Luke held out the lightsaber. His lightsaber, his father's lightsaber, and now hers.

"You are our last hope, you and Ben. His attachment and compassion for you are strong. Use it."

Rey paused temporarily, taking it was a commitment to stay on the path, to endure. The fate of the galaxy weighed heavy on her shoulders, but she planned to share that burden. She inhaled deeply and sighed out, taking her lightsaber resolute in her decision.

"Never be afraid of who you are Rey. It is the destiny of every Jedi to face their fears. Your destiny. The Force will be with you," Luke said as he rose and walked away into the cave, fading as he did so until he was gone.

Rey smiled and nodded to herself a peace and purpose within her, and focusing on Ben; she opened their bond.

-X-

Aboard the Finalizer Kylo sat holding his side in agony, a grimace of pain upon his face. His body was bruised and bloodied, and not just from his fall into the water, and the waves smashing his body against the Death Star's corpse. Letan Nex had been less than pleased in his failure to bring the girl. His punishment had been severe. His veins shimmered and burned under his skin, purple and blue a result of the Force lightning Rey and then Palpatine's spectre had used against him. Nex had not learnt the truth though of what Kylo had seen, of Kylo's determined course of action. To avoid further torture, Kylo had told Letan Nex of Rey's ability, her use of Force lightning in a moment of fear and anger. Nex had been intrigued.

"I just need your guidance, to bring her to you," Kylo had told Nex, and in Palpatine's hubris he had stopped Kylo's torture.

"The girl has compassion for you; she did not kill you when she had the chance, that will be her undoing- use it. A soul cannot be coerced into corruption; it must be seduced- seduce her, deceive her. She will come willingly to you, and you will bring her before me."

"As you wish, my master. I will not fail you again."

_What have I done_? He worried for the future and for Rey. Would his actions cause her to turn and become the creature in his vision? In attempting to fight the image he'd seen, had he caused it to become the truth?

He lay on his bed painfully and tried to sleep, but his sleep was fitful and filled with nightmares.

"_We've passed on all we know. A thousand generations live in you now, but this is your fight." Luke's voice whispers._

_Luke stands above him, brandishing his saber and the hut collapses on them both._

_Luke stands next to R2-D2 the sky around him burns shades of orange, yellow and red and behind him, a Jedi training temple burns_.

_Kylo feels his father's hand upon his face then watches as his father falls into the abyss below._

_"Strike me down in anger, and I'll always be with you, like your father."_   
_Piercing Luke's chest with his blade as he realises has been deceived._

_Shrieks, whispers and screams and then the sound of a lightsaber igniting. A fiery red saber but behind that lightsaber is Rey, her hand twitches and the saber becomes a double-pronged staff._

Kylo woke with a start; his breathing laboured he turned on his bed placing his bare feet on the cold hard floor. He flinched in pain from moving too quickly and hung his head in his hands, a brief meditation to still his mind. As he calmed, he realised he couldn't hear the familiar mechanical hum of the ship, his room was silent, and he turned his head to see her standing across from him. He knew she hadn't turned he'd have felt it if she had, but her eyes were fearful and sad. Relief flooded through him, lessening the physical pain he felt.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

He raised himself from the bed, reaching for a shirt to cover his injured body from her sight.  
"It's nothing."

"I'm sorry," her voice was thick with guilt.

"For what?" he responded curtly.

"Your pain," her eyes seemed to be welling with tears.

"This wasn't you. Besides physical pain is only ever fleeting."

He stepped towards her, he had so many questions, but one priority above all others was at the forefront of his mind, he had to ensure his vision didn't come true.  
"I won't allow Sidious to rise, but his power is unlike anything I have ever known. He can reach inside my mind, control me physically. I can't protect you from him."

"I don't need your protection."

There she was the stubborn scavenger he knew. He was grateful her guilt had subsided; he didn't want her pity.

"This is my fight."

"No, it's our fight," she'd taken a step towards him, and he thought he could feel the moisture in the air around her, he could just make out the sounds of waves crashing and rain. As he breathed in the air between them, he could taste salt on his tongue. "You were right when you told me it was time to let old things die: the Sith, the Jedi. Balance will finally be restored. I will not let you face him alone."

"Rey," he started, wanting to try to persuade her to change her mind, but he knew before he'd spoken her name that it was pointless. She stepped towards him again. She now stood directly beneath him; her look was imploring, reminding him of the elevator aboard the Supremacy before he took her to Snoke.

"Let me help you. Let me stand at your side."  
He recalled everything they'd said previously to each other as he considered her request and succumbed to what he knew was the truth.

"We are stronger together, more than the Jedi, and more than the Sith, but what of my vision? So much of it has already come true."

"I will not turn. I swear it. We will face this evil together, and we will defeat it."   
The power of her conviction instilled in him a sense of hope.

"I hope you're right."

She smiled, "Me too."

"I know what we have to do," he turned from her and sat on his bed, and after a moment she joined him. "Palpatine wants me to use your weakness against you, your desire for belonging your compassion. His arrogance, his lack of attachment makes him blind. He was betrayed before by his most loyal and trusted servant. I intend to do the same, as I did with Snoke. He was able to read my mind but not my heart and my true intentions."

"How does he want to use my weakness?"

"He believes you have compassion for me because you didn't kill me when you had the chance. He said if I deceive you, make you trust me, you will join us willingly."

For a split second, Kylo saw panic flit across her face.

"Rey, I have never lied to you. I will deceive him, not you. A facade that will allow us to bring about his downfall."

She searched his face for a moment before responding.  
"I know, I trust you."

She extended her hand to him, palm out as he once had to her. They had not touched since Ahch-To when they'd both seen a future they'd misinterpreted. He took a breath before placing his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. Immediately Kylo felt a surge within him, her light conquering his fears. Opposite him Rey inhaled, she felt it too. The pain in his limbs lessened. He looked at his arms where his tortured veins had been clearest, and they seemed to fade before him. They indeed were something else together, something new and powerful. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes meditating for a moment in the peace he felt, a transcendent moment of heightened perception. He felt her leave physically and mentally before he opened his eyes. Like part of himself had been torn out. The darkness that had been around him seemed to be kept at bay, and he returned to his bed to sleep, and for the first time in a long time, he slept peacefully; there were no nightmares, and there were no visions.

-X-

Rey had watched Ben meditating, and contemplating in the Force. His skill in this aspect was something she wished she was better at. Rey watched him as he drifted within the Force peacefully. He may be of the dark side, but she had to admire the state he could enter. Their connection broke as she watched him breathing shallowly in deep introspection. She decided to spend the night on Ahch-To, within one of the stone huts that had once been hers. The Lanai had rebuilt the shelter she'd considered her's stone for stone after Luke had destroyed it, having found herself and Ben touching hands across the stars. This was the Lanais duty as caretakers of this island. This time Rey would make sure to leave less destruction in her wake. Inside the makeshift wooden bunk had been replaced and Rey settled herself upon it, the weight of the last few days laying heavy on her, exhaustion setting in. In the morning she'd return to her friends and her family, the Resistance on their new base on Yavin Four.


	12. The Truth Will Out

Yavin Four, one of the satellites of the inhospitable gas giant Yavin, was a lush jungle. An ancient race had once risen only to disappear quietly long before humans, and the Rebellion had found this planet. Its colossal pyramidal temple had once been a Rebellion base and now served the Resistance. The jungle surrounding their base was never quiet, barely perceptible moans, hoots and cries and strange mutterings issued from concealed creatures hidden amongst the dense undergrowth. Dawn on this planet was beautiful as the sun broke the thick mist to a feral chorus of shrieks. Zorii steered her shuttle to follow Poe with the Falcon towards the large pyramidal structure breaking above the trees towards the heavens. The trees around the temple thinned to allow the ships to enter the docking bays of the Resistance on the lower levels. With her craft safely landed Zorii exited her craft without her helmet and was greeted by several familiar faces, a few of which were not human- Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca and Maz Kanata. They were all very much as she remembered though a little older, though with Chewbacca and Maz the years she'd been gone had made no substantial change to their appearance. That happened when your life was so long, it always impressed her how much Maz cared when she'd lived so long. Calrissian stood, an exuberant mustard coloured cape lay upon his shoulders ending at his waist. His charismatic smile was on his face as it always was though accompanied by a few more wrinkles. Chewbacca's giant hairy form stood arms crossed, and next to him the diminutive Maz Kanata seemed even more absurdly small, and her viewing lenses seemed even more prominent. Leia Organa looked as regal as she ever had, her face lined with sadness and loss in a long purple gown and grey robe pulled high up around her face. It was Leia who spoke to her first.

"Zorii Bliss."

"Leia Organa, I like the hair."

Leia smiled, "It's new," she then stepped forwards her hands outstretched to Zorii in greeting and she took them. "It's been a long time old friend; you are most welcome."

Zorii and Leia walked together for a while discussing what they had done since they had last seen each other. Each other's tales of adventure filled with love and sadness. Leia's sadness heartbreaking, Zorii admire her inner strength to keep going despite it all. Her son, Kylo Ren, was leading the First Order having turned to the dark side; he'd murdered his father. Leia had finally found Luke after his shame and guilt had caused him to go into hiding, but she had almost immediately lost him. They sat in a clearing not far from the base listening to the native wildlife's bizarre chorus.

"I'm so sorry about Han, Leia and Ben. All of it. "

Leia turned and smiled at her, "My son isn't gone, I have hope."

Zorii returned her smile; she'd forgotten Leia's boundless hope. Within her hands, Leia stroked a smooth metal disk with her thumb, Zorii recognised it, immediately.

"Han's medal, the one you gave him all those years ago."

Leia opened her hand to show Zorii the medal, "This is all I have left of him."

"That's not true Leia, he's in here," Zorii touched Leia's head, "and in here", she said as she reached for Leia's chest where Zorii could feel Leia's heart lightly beating beneath. Leia nodded with a sad smile. Zorii allowed the moment to linger for a while before speaking again, "come there is much to discuss."

Within the mains operations room within the depths of Yavin Four's vast stone temple, the leaders of the Resistance now sat in a circle- General Organa, General Calrissian, General Ematt, Admiral Statura, Admiral Nunb, Lieutenant Connix, Commander Snap Wexley, Commander D'Acy, Commander Dameron, Captain Finn, Chewbacca, and Maz Kanata. Rey had not returned from Endor, but Leia had assured her friends she was alright, she'd have felt a disturbance if something was wrong. Countless others stood on the edges all eager to see what Zorii who stood at the centre of this meeting, had brought them in this fight. First, however, it was General Leia Organa who spoke, placing a hand on the bounty hunters shoulder as she stood and took centre stage.

"It's been confirmed the First Order destroyed planet Kijimi, shortly after we meet there. At this time we're unsure how, we do know, however, that it's not another battle station. No Death Star or StarKiller base."

A palpable silence followed, what new monstrosity had the First Order created to destroy them all?

Leia motioned with her hand to allow Zorii to share her information and Zorii opened the satchel in her hand cautiously placing a small glass object with metal sides on the table in front of her and taking a step back. Around the assemblage followed an array of gasps and mutterings. Gasps from those who knew what this object was mutterings of confusion from those that did not.

Finn spoke first never being one ashamed of his own misgivings, and still as clueless as he'd been when Zorii had shown Poe within her shuttle on Kijimi.

"So what is it?"

Rose Tico, who was sat at his side, gently smacked him about the back of the head.

"It's a Holocron, you dummy!"

"Hey, ow!" Finn exclaimed while rubbing his head, "I know it's a Holocron, but what is a Holocron?"

"It was used to store secrets, information about the Force, usually in the form of a hologram," Rose told him and when she realised the entire circle was listening she said it a little louder and to the crowd at large.

"Cool, so we can use this to defeat the First Order, Kylo Ren?" Finn queried.

"No!" Maz exclaimed taking a step into the circle to inspect the delicate object upon the table.

"Why not?" Finn asked innocently.

"Because this is a Sith Holocron," Maz said, placing her enlarging spectacles over her eyes to get a better look.

Several, mostly younger members of the congregation gasped.

"How do you know that?" This time it was Poe asking the questions many wanted to ask.

Zorii gave Leia a condoning look before answering him.

"As a Leader, you should know your history if you're to avoid the mistakes of our past. This Holocron is pyramidal, Jedi Holocrons are cuboids. This is what the First Order is looking for. The only Holocron that really matters."

"Why?" this time it was Connix that asked.

"Because it belonged to Palpatine," Rey answered, and the circle turned to her shocked; shocked that she was back and shocked at her answer. Poe, Finn, and Rose jumped to embrace her, and she smiled, enjoying being encircled by her friends. Finn pulled back, holding her at arm's length afterwards looking for signs of injury.

"Are you ok, where have you been? What happened?"

She tried to smile reassuringly; she wasn't sure she succeeded. Finn at least seemed accepting. Poe and Rose she knew weren't so easily convinced.

"I'm fine honestly; I'll fill you in later."  
She sat, and the others returned to their respective seats around the circle.

"Palpatine is dead. Why would anything he owned be anything to worry about now?" Snap Wexley asked this time, getting everyone back to the matter at hand.

Rey tried to remain calm. She knew she had to tell them everything, and it was not going to be easy. For now, she'd inform them about Ben, the truth about her association with Palpatine could wait, perhaps permanently.

"He's returned, or at least his essence has. He never truly died."

"How can you know that?" Finn asked her.

Rey spoke again, "I can feel it in the Force" She looked at Leia, "The darkness we felt it's him."

Around the room, she could see disbelief, or at least a desire to wish she was wrong. She needed more proof than just a feeling, even if Leia felt it too, she paused apprehensively before continuing, "But I know it because Ben told me."   
Rey now looked guiltily at the floor around her feet, focusing on the different hues within the dirt. She sensed all eyes on her.

"What?"   
Rey looked up sympathetically towards Poe who'd spoken, an angry betrayed look upon his face. He hated Kylo Ren and with good reason. Poe's memories of Kylo's power, the mental pain he'd endured at Kylo's hands as Kylo had callously rifled through his mind. Poe's secrets, sacred family memories and most profound fears they had all been discovered as Kylo had rummaged around indiscriminately.

"Ben told me," she repeated, attempting to sound calm, trying to avoid a confrontation with everyone in the room.

"How? How did he tell you, when did he tell you? Poe asked.

"On Kef-Bir."

"Why would you believe him? He's our enemy, a member of the First Order and a Sith!" Poe was standing and looking at her angrily.

"He's not a Sith. He wants to destroy the Sith." Rey had turned from Poe to look at Leia.

"How can you know that?" Maz asked curiously, stepping towards Rey. Rey allowed Maz to peer at her with those magnified glasses unsure of what she'd see, hoping it wasn't the full truth, but she was tired of keeping her connection with Ben secret, and at any rate, she believed they had to work together to bring Palpatine down, so they needed to know the truth.

"As I said he told me," she said calmly as she looked into Maz's mesmerising magnified eyes.

"Rey?" now it was Leia asking as she stepped towards Rey, searching for the truth as of yet unspoken. Rey breathed nervously concerned by the confused faces of her friends about her. The eyes of the gathered Resistance were all on her all asking her the same silent question- was she a traitor?

"We... we have ... a connection through the Force. We can see each other, talk to each other."

"You can see Ben through the Force?" Leia asked calmly.

"As clearly as I'm seeing you."

"That's not possible, only a master and their apprentice can have that kind of Force link and never between opposing sides of the Force," Maz said.

"I can't explain it, and I don't understand it, neither of us do. We couldn't control it when it started, but we can now. We can see each other, talk and touch each other through the Force. Snoke said it was him, but it has remained since Ben killed him. It is us; we are connected, bound."

Leia knew what this meant, she'd heard of it before. A bond between two living beings was not something easily broken. It was not a choice. It was like breaking a feeling. Like turning away from the Force. To break a bond, the feelings of the individuals would have to change, or one of them would have to die—but even then, the bond wouldn't go away, it would simply be an empty wound. The realisation gave Leia a cause for concern her apprentice was bound to the enemy's dark Force user, the leader of the Knights of Ren, but it also gave her a spark of hope. Her apprentice was bound to her son. There was a reason the Force had chosen to do this and Leia knew that such bonds within the Force often only ended one way.

"Touch!? Connected?! Bound!?" Finn exclaimed.

"What exactly was it that he said about the Sith, about Palpatine?" Leia asked, attempting to get the conversation back on track, ignoring Finn's exclamations. All these other revelations could wait.

"A dark acolyte leads the First Order, the apparition of Palpatine until he can find a way to rise. It was he who ordered the destruction of Kijimi. Ben wants to let all old things die, the Sith, the Jedi; let all of it die. He plans to stop Palpatine rising, and I plan to help him to do so."

Silence followed until Poe guffawed.

"Whether Kylo Ren said that or not he's a member of the First Order. We would have no idea if he wasn't just manipulating you, lying to you. We can't trust him; we need another solution." Poe was angry, angry at her for keeping this to herself but also that it had happened at all. Rey felt guilt, and shame course through her, not one of her friends deserved this. She had known on Ahch-To when her connection with Ben would spark into place, that the relief she'd felt was wrong, that it would hurt those she cared about, but she couldn't help how she felt. A secret relationship with her enemy was only ever going to be interpreted one way, the way Luke had seen it; that it was a betrayal.

"He's never lied to me," Rey stated knowing defending Ben was not really helping the matter.   
"He will help us."

"I'll believe it when I see it. It still doesn't answer what we do right now," Poe answered hotly.

"I went to Ahch-To after Kef-Bir and Master Luke came to me. He told me to go to Pasaana, the Shaman of the Aki Aki may be able to help us, they are Gatherers," Rey answered.

"Then we go to Pasaana," Poe declared, clearly happier with a solution not involving Kylo Ren.

Everyone at the circle turned to Leia for confirmation.

"What you looking at me for? Follow him."

Everyone smiled and vacated all but Zorii and Leia.

"Where's the girl Rey from Leia?" Zorii asked

"Jakku."

Zorii grimaced disbelieving

"I know no-one's from Jakku, but she is," Leia confirmed.

"Does she have any family?" Zorii asked

"No abandoned there. We're her family now. I've been training her as Luke trained me."

"She's strong in the Force?"

Leia looked at Zorii now, and Zorii wasn't sure if what she saw behind Leia's eyes was fear or regret.

"As strong as Ben."

Zorii nodded in understanding.

-X-

Finn, Rey, Poe, Chewie, BB8 and C-3P0 were preparing to leave for Pasaana. Given that no one had ever been to Pasaana, or even heard of it, it was unlikely that communication would be easy so the protocol droid would come in most useful. Tension seemed rife amongst the group as they gathered what they needed; only C-3P0 was oblivious to the awkwardness between the friends. Leia approached to wish them well and to hand the Holocron over. Rey saw her approach and walked over. Leia didn't seem like everyone else regarding Rey's revelation; she stood calm and smiling.

"Leia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"When did it start?" she asked no accusation in her question.

"On Ahch-To, we spoke, and then we touched hands- Luke saw. I saw a vision when our hands touched, where Ben turned, and I thought if I went to him, he would. I thought he was our last hope. Ben was there for a moment, he killed Snoke to save me, but it was also to replace him. He asked me to join him to rule the Galaxy with him. I couldn't. I should've told you after Crait. I'm sorry."

Other than the occasional disbelieving eyebrow raises, especially around hand touching and Ben asking Rey to join him, Leia remained calm to all Rey had just told her.

"You saw Luke?" Leia's question took Rey a little by surprise. "I knew he wasn't gone. He said so himself no one's ever really gone. Just as I know, my son isn't gone. This connection to you gives me hope that you've seen the boy I knew, my son, gives me hope that I will see him again."

Rey embraced Leia as her master and mother, Leia, Luke and the Resistance were her family now and always. No matter her past, where she'd come from, and the truth of her creation at the hands of Darth Sidious Rey knew where she belonged. Leia held her tightly, and Rey felt a tear trickle down her face as she whispered to Leia.

"You'll see him again, I know it, I just can't promise he'll come home."

Leia squeezed a little harder, an acknowledgement that she'd heard and understood and then Rey headed to the Falcon. The hatchway opened the gangplank down, waiting for her to board.


	13. Pasaana and the Aki Aki

Rey settled herself into Han Solo's chair, the captain's seat while Chewbacca sat where he was most comfortable in the co-pilots. Chewbacca always sat in the co-pilot's chair, unless flying with someone incompetent; this was Chewie's place and where he felt at home. Within the cockpit sat silently behind them were Poe and Finn. Chewie knew everything that had occurred between Rey and Ben on Ahch-To, and he'd been the one to orbit her towards the Supremacy to meet him, he didn't understand it, he didn't need to. He was apathetic about what Rey had said at the meeting, the others seated behind them, however, were making their feelings clear with their lack of conversation. As they entered lightspeed having checked with the onboard computer that they were heading to the Middian System, Poe, and Finn exited the cockpit. After testing everything was as it should be placing a hand on Chewbacca's shoulder, Rey followed them. The issue needed to be dealt with before they landed.

"Poe, Fin..," she started, but Poe raised his hands to get her to stop. Hands-on his hips, he looked down at the floor of the falcon and sighed.

"Just start from the beginning." Poe's brow was furrowed with concern; he wanted to understand, so Rey started at the beginning. Rey told them everything that had happened between herself and Ben from the moment he'd kidnapped her on Takodana when the bond between them had been created. How Kylo had helped her when Luke hadn't, how she'd gone to him on the Supremacy after they'd touched hands through the bond and how he'd killed Snoke then offered her his hand to lead the galaxy with him. Rey told them about Kef-Bir and the fight and the visions of the past they'd seen together, everything he'd said on the Finalizer. There were things she left out, her evil inheritance and her using Force lightning; she wasn't ready for anyone else to know this yet; for now just Ben and Luke knowing were more than enough.

"Ok, but what is it? I don't get it?" Finn said innocently breaking the tension and causing all three to smile.

"I honestly don't know. Even Master Luke didn't understand," Rey shrugged, "I guess time will tell."

Poe stepped towards her, pointing a slightly accusing finger towards her, like a parent reprimanding their child, "No more secrets, ok?"

Rey knew she was going to lie before she even spoke, "Ok."

"We're in this together," Finn said as the three embraced and Rey felt relief at being one with her chosen family as it should be once more, confident that on Pasaana, they would get some answers.

The Falcon jumped out of lightspeed outside of Pasaana's system. Pasaana was a yellow orb in a sea of darkness on the outskirts of the galaxy.

"Let's look for some kind of settlement, then go from there," Poe said, looking out the window at what appeared to be a vast desert.

"Sand, brilliant, why is it always sand!" Finn exclaimed.

Chewie landed the Falcon near a canyon of rock in which a mass of native inhabitants congregated. The group exited the Falcon with C-3P0 and Finn moaning about sand. The planet was hot, and a sand-filled wind blew about them much to Finn and C-3P0's dismay. Sand didn't bother Rey and nor did the scorching heat. She had learnt through years of practise how to walk through the challenging landscape of Jakku with its soft sand, its raging temperatures, its surprise sinkholes and its dunes. The canyon they headed towards was a valley bowl with mountainous ragged rock rising high all around it. The rock was coloured in layers from dark browns to almost white, scorched light in the sun; once this planet must have had lush land and rivers to form such landscapes and valleys. As the group rounded a corner, they were able to see within the bowl of the canyon. Here a vast gathering of natives appeared to be in the midst of a celebration. Brightly coloured robed figures appeared to be dancing kicking up dust, colourful explosions of yellow, orange and green were being blasted into the air. Beautiful fabric kites flew above them like serene creatures in flight. Wooden structures stood within the congregation with colourful fabric ribbons and decorative displays. This planet was nothing like Jakku, hardship and starvation had created a dull, monotonous existence for all that lived there. The colour, the fabric kites reminded Rey of the flags at Maz's castle on Takodana.

Finn could not keep the excitement from his face.

"Wow, would you look at that?"

"Come on, let's see if we can find who we need to talk to," Poe said, herding the group towards the festival of colour before them.

The inhabitants of this planet appeared to be a mix of human and sentient, the sentients of which were humanoid but with thick skin with a face that rounded at the top around two bulbous eyes and then elongated into a two-pronged fork. The fork was two trunks almost like pincers, they moved independently, curled up or resting down. Able to hold things like a tactile hand might. Human and sentient alike were dressed in wonderous colours- red, orange, pink and yellow. Some wore blue, and all wore string and beaded colourful jewellery. As the group walked amongst the crowd, some of the native beings provided them with some vibrant cloth or draped a rustic necklace about their neck. A child amongst these strange aliens provided Rey with such a necklace, constructed of simple yellow beads and intermingled between them were little wooden figures wrapped in cloth. Rey couldn't help but smile at these people living on a desert planet so like the one she'd grown up on, but unlike Jakku, Pasaana was full of culture and so unaffected by the strife of the rest of the galaxy. The beings were muttering in a language that wasn't familiar to anyone.

"3P0? Any idea what they're saying?" Poe asked the golden protocol droid.

"Their form of communication is very basic, Sir. It's a celebration of some kind to do with their ancestors."

"Well, as long as we aren't about to be sacrificed or something."

Chewie hollered in agreement.

A being in blue walked towards Rey and pointed at the saber on her belt, the sentient's face appeared unnaturally old and wise to Rey, but there was no real way of knowing. It held a staff on which to support itself, and with a series of hand gestures, Rey managed to gather the creature wanted her to follow it.

"I think we should follow," she said to others, and they followed the cloaked figure through the crowd of colour and dust. They walked past the dancers chanting and the exploding plumes of coloured sand. They walked past the mass of gathered aliens towards a series of caves at the base of a nearby canyon. The caped figure gestured inwards, and with a little hesitation, the group entered. Within the cave it was cooler, the darker sandstone sheltering them from both heat and wind. The interior surface of the cave was rippled as though from water. It got darker, and their eyes couldn't adjust to the change, so Rey used her lightsaber as a light source the others crept along with weapons poised; Chewie visibly hunched due to his immense height and the tiny space. The tunnel got darker and narrower.

"I have a bad feeling about this," C-3P0 muttered, BB8 rolling beside him beeped something about being more positive. The alien dressed in blue following behind him muttered something in his native tongue, which no-one understood.

The tunnel started to become brighter and broader ahead of them as they walked a little further the tunnel became a cave again, deep within the canyon rock, large and illuminated with the same orange-red rippled surface. The cave was a home, a simple home. Soft glowing lights were on the wall; ancient books were upon a makeshift shelf, an area for cooking, a raised area held sleeping quarters. In the centre of the room was a seating area with a multicoloured rug made of rags and ribbons, similar to the beautiful coloured fabric kites and tents they'd left outside, with similarly upholstered cushions. Next to this seating area was a pebble surrounded circular fire with a small kettle hung over it on a chain from a makeshift tripod. Sitting at a table was a figure dressed in a green robe. The blue figured Aki Aki who'd brought them here stepped forward to speak with the robed figure in green. The figure shifted its head to listen, then turned around. Rey stood with her lightsaber, Poe and Finn behind her, she sensed no reason to fear, but one could never be too careful. The green-robed Aki Aki was like the others they'd witnessed, a face that spoke of infinite wisdom and age. It stood and walked towards them. As a race, they were tall and majestic, like the others this one's skin was greyish-brown and the dual trunks lay loosely down on its robes. Its half-lidded eyes with dark thick lashes searched each of their faces interestedly before speaking in a deep, dusty voice from beneath its trunks.

"You're looking for someone?" the alien spoke in basic.

It appeared C-3P0 was not going to be required to interpret after all, not that he'd been able to so far.

"Yes, Master Skywalker said I might find answers here, from a Shaman, a Gatherer," Rey stated.

The creature before Rey nodded.

"Found someone you have, I am Shaman Suncas."

The Shaman motioned to them and made his way to the floor upon the rug and cushions where it sat, offering them some sort of warmed drink infused with local plants and spices.

"To what do you need answers?" Suncas asked.

Rey looked to the others who nodded their approval before reaching round to her backpack and removing from it the pyramidal Holocron. Rey placed the artefact on the colourful fabric rug on which they sat. The Shaman looked at it and from beneath his long sleeves reached out a strange three-fingered hand, closing his bulbous eyes. He did not need to do this long before drawing his hand back beneath his robe and sighing heavily.

"Darth Sidious," Suncas said, shaking his head sadly. "I've been alive for a long time- millenniums. Throughout that time, I've seen every war fought between the light and the dark; Jedi and Sith. It's the same fight it's always been but Palpatine, Darth Sidious was a being, the likes of which the galaxy had never seen. An unnatural evil manipulator of the Force. The most powerful Sith that ever existed, more powerful than his master Plagueis and even Darth Bane. Long before he became Emperor Palpatine, he had been manipulating a war to bring about the abolishment of the Senate. He created a clone army to do his bidding and without the Jedi ever fully suspecting he wiped them out plunging our galaxy into centuries-long darkness. We cannot know the depth of depravity that he was capable of."

Rey knew Palpatine's depravity. He'd created her, but she would not become his weapon. Focus on what you need answers to, she told herself. Don't get distracted.

"A dark acolyte controls the First Order, Palpatine's acolyte. The First Order has been searching planets for this artefact, but that may not be the only thing they were looking for." Rey told Suncas, "They've been to Malachor and each of the moons of Endor."

"Malachor!" Suncas exclaimed his eyes widening in horror.

"Malachor is a Sith planet on which there was once a powerful weapon; a weapon that could have destroyed the entire galaxy, but it was destroyed, but there is another on Mustafar, and that one I believe is intact, hidden beneath Vader's fortress. The Death Star and Starkiller Base were monstrous constructions of destruction, but they are nothing compared to the destructive power of the Sith temples. The only thing the First Order and Palpatine require is this Holocron. They could destroy everything, all life!"

A grievous silence fell over the cave.

"What do we do?" Poe spoke now.

"This must be destroyed. Darth Sidious must not be allowed to acquire it. He must not be allowed to rise." Suncas looked intently at each of them, "but none of you can do it. You are all of the light. Only a dark user may open this to destroy it."

Rey had the solution to that instantly.

"Can this be used to stop Palpatine rising, being fully resurrected?"

"We cannot know the information within until it is opened. Who knows what dark secrets Sidious was hiding. The solution to his downfall may be contained within; it may not."

Rey looked at the others.

"We need Ben." She could see the disapproving and annoyed looks on all their faces. Turning back to Suncas, she asked, "If we open it, can you help us to destroy it."

The Shaman shrugged, his trunks curled up towards his face.

"Difficult to say, impossible to know."

Rey shifted to stand so that she could go outside and open her bond with Ben, ask for his help away from prying and condemning eyes, but as she did Suncas reached out and took her hand.

"Who are you, child?"

Rey didn't respond just looked at him silently, trying to still her beating heart praying this Shaman couldn't see the truth of her lineage, her connection to Sidious.

"This is Rey. She's the Last Jedi," Finn answered proudly from behind her, it made her smile despite herself, reminding her how much she loved her friends, her family.

Suncas peered at her with those lined eyes, that creased grey face. Rey imagined he didn't need his eyes to see the nature of a person at their core. He could feel it, sense it.

"No. Not the last Jedi. You, my child, are something else, something powerful."


	14. Welcome to the Resistance

Kylo stood silently at his desk, within his quarters, when he felt the bond rippling into effect. It didn't fully connect, the surroundings silenced, and in his mind, he could hear her.  
"We need your help. Pasaana."   
The connection closed as quickly as it had opened; they both knew to open it properly given their plan was too dangerous. Kylo immediately activated his communications and told Captain Peavey to head for that sector of the galaxy, not Pasaana exactly but close enough for him to fly there independently.

On Pasaana, Rey sat with Chewie, Poe and Finn watching the festival, dusk was falling, and soon it would be night. Fires had been lit as dusk began to fall and the night air chilled, but still, the Aki Aki danced while their fabric kites and flags fluttered in the sky. They had managed through talking with the humans and C-3POs interpretation to gather that it was a festival to the ancestors, a prayer to the Force rather than a celebration. The Aki Aki were Gatherers like those on Batuu, they were keepers of the Force and lived their lives in harmony with all, dedicating their lives to balance. Their dances told the stories of the ages, light and dark, war and peace, passing the knowledge from generation to generation through movement and song. As Rey sat smiling, enjoying the elaborate dances and colours, she felt the bond flicker.

"I'm coming."

A single phrase uttered, one only Rey could hear. She knew it would take some time for Kylo to arrive, but he was coming. The tribe had kindly offered shelter for the night; all she had to do was wait. Waiting, despite her general lack of patience, was something she excelled at. She'd know when he was nearer she'd feel his presence.

Within Pasaana's system, the Finalizer sat in the vastness of space. Their leader had given no further instructions. It was never desolate or silent on board a ship of this magnitude, shifts were taken for sleep, but nothing was left unattended. There were times where less crew manned the hangars and having just arrived at their location with no further instruction, the main bridge and instrument panels were quieter, the principal officers and crew taking a well-earned break. Kylo left the Finalizer in his Tie Interceptor. He'd informed no one, the hangar hadn't been empty, but he'd required no help from those on duty and given who he was no one questioned him or approached him. His reputation for being spoken to or interrupted proceeded him. Kylo exited the hangar and headed to Pasaana; all tracking devices disarmed he couldn't take any risks. He had no sector coordinates no specific point he could aim for bearing wise just a feeling, a feeling of where she was. Dawn had just come to the section he flew towards. As he flew the grey twilight sky was left behind and he entered a brightening horizon, hues of yellow, mustard, white and brown. Slowly he made his way across the sand dunes towards a rockier landscape ahead; she was nearby he knew it.

A beam of dawn sunlight glimmered across Rey's face from within her tent shelter. She opened her eyes slowly as it glinted through the fabric opening of the tent as it swayed in the light desert air. She felt his presence; he was close. She left her tent, informing Finn, Poe and Chewie before heading out of the shelters away from the valley. The further she moved away from the settlement, the faster she moved until she was sprinting towards the open dunes. She stood now breathing hard, stilling her mind. As Leia had instructed her to when meditating within the Force, she visualised the ship he piloted, his gloved hands upon the controls. She could hear it in the distance, but in her mind she could see it, speeding across the flats, close to the ground.

How much could they test just how connected they were, she wondered? She knew he could see her as she saw him. She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. The roaring of the Interceptor increasing as he raced towards her, he was not reducing his speed, and she saw no sign of him doing so. It was like training, testing how far they could genuinely see the intentions of the other. She ignited her saber and turned to look away, to challenge herself further to give herself over to the Force, to trust in it. She started running, it was difficult on the sand, so dry and soft it shifted beneath her feet, but these were only physical sensations. Her physical strength, her physical surroundings were inconsequential to what the Force could provide. She could run faster, jump higher if she allowed it to flow if she allowed herself to be its conduit. Behind her, she could hear the Tie Interceptor screaming as it raced up behind her, she didn't need to turn to know how close it was behind her, or how close it was to the ground. He wasn't reducing the speed or changing his course, but if he thought he would hurt her, he could do something, but they both knew that wouldn't happen. As the Interceptor was about to mow her down, she summoned all her might and flew into the air. Her drawn lightsaber was giving her balance and momentum as she spiralled over the top of the Interceptor. As she drifted over the top, she caught a glimpse of the skilled pilot within the cockpit. She landed lightly in the soft sand behind the Interceptor and watched as the Interceptor looped up to avoid an oncoming rock formation spinning skywards to reduce the speed before returning gracefully back to the dunes and disappearing between two cliffs.

Rey stood and waited for the pilot of the Interceptor as a light hot breeze swayed the loose strands of her hair until a dark figure emerged from the rocks, hair and cape swept about him. Rey gave an apprehensive shudder, but Kylo's stride towards her showed no such misgivings as though the sand beneath his feet didn't make it difficult to walk, as though the heat of the day didn't affect him. Behind her standing on one of the rock formations, Rey knew Finn and Poe stood to wait having surveyed the entire encounter. Kylo stopped just a little distance from her a mild smirk upon his face. They didn't need to discuss what it was in reference to. Their bond was so strong they'd been able to visualise the intentions of the other. They were both impressed and surprised by the clarity and ability that flowed between them. Was he going to make a snide comment as he had on Kef-Bir, she thought not.

"This way," she said, turning and heading towards the Aki Aki tribe and Suncas's cave. She didn't need to turn to know he was following.

At the rock where Poe and Finn were, she paused, waiting for them to scramble back down and join them. Poe lept off the cliff and stalked towards Kylo. Kylo had stopped when Rey had and had kept a polite distance behind her. Poe looked furious his lips tight, and his eyes had an unfamiliar dark tone. Poe stopped in front of Kylo, staring directly up at him, he was breathing rapidly, and Rey could tell he was trying to make a decision. Kylo looked back without emotion or malice, patiently waiting for whatever Poe was trying to decide. Poe took one deep breathe the decision made and punched Kylo in the face hard, a decently weighted right hook. Kylo's head veered to one side, but other than that his posture somehow remained unchanged, hands at his side. His hair had fallen across his face, and he pursed his lips containing his anger. He then, purposefully and slowly turned his head back towards Poe, saying nothing but holding Poe's gaze, inviting another punch if that was what Poe wanted. Poe gave a dissatisfied smirk.

"I don't trust you".

"Duly noted," Kylo replied. He turned from Poe and looked at Finn, raising an eyebrow in open invitation. Finn pointed Rey's staff at him.

"We're watching you, don't try anything."

Kylo smirked at that comment from Finn.

"Are you lot done?" Rey asked exasperatedly, "we have work to do. Come on." Rey continued to lead the way, and behind her, all three men followed; Kylo silently, Poe and Finn grumbling to themselves.

They entered the cave, and Rey lit the way again with her saber until they reached Suncas's home where Suncas and Chewie sat waiting. C-3PO stood by the entrance to Suncas's home, BB8 at his side.

"Master Ben. So good to see you again."

Kylo almost smiled at his mother's droid, his childhood companion that was until he saw Chewie rise from where he sat and head straight towards him. He froze on the spot apprehension washing over his features as the Wookie, without even a howl or grunt extended his arm, grabbed Kylo around the neck, picking him up off the floor and slammed him into the cave wall bellowing at him. Sandy dust fell upon their heads from the roof above. His roars were bloodcurdling as he held Kylo in a ferocious grip. Rey had initially watched utterly astounded until her shock broke, and she immediately went to Chewie's arm, trying to loosen his grip on Kylo's neck.

"Chewie stop, stop! We need him. Stop!"

BB8 squealed, the little droids head spinning on its spherical body agitatedly. Kylo was struggling to breathe while both hands held Chewie's giant hand on his neck, his feet struggling to acquire a footing as he was held just off the floor. Chewie thrust his face closer to Kylo's while maintaining his grip on him and barked one more time then let go and stepped back. Kylo fell onto all fours coughing. Rey bent at his side and gently touched his shoulder, but he forcefully shrugged her off. Kylo held a had to his throat coughing and spluttering as he slowly stood up, standing as straight as he could manage, his neck red from where Chewie had held him. Rey hadn't seen him like this since Crait, he was almost panting, but the struggling to breathe wasn't from physical exertion but emotional. Chewie proceeded to growl and bawl at Kylo, a sequence Rey understood all too well as she tried to keep her own emotions in check. Han.

Kylo's jaw was tense, and he was breathing hard, "I know. I know Unc... I'm sorry. I'd take it back if I could but I can't." In between each short statement, Kylo gave a laboured pant, his shoulders rising and falling quickly, his head shaking slightly, "I can't."

Chewie howled sadly at Kylo before he retreated to Suncas's library area. Everyone else stood staring at Kylo, his face looked crestfallen, but as Suncas approached him that mournful look was quickly replaced by uncertainty.

"Well, well how very interesting," the alien ancient said, his dual-trunks having curled up around his face one reached out to touch Kylo's face, and he closed his bulbous eyes. 

Kylo flinched away rather disgusted as the trunk stopped just before it reached him and moved around as though attempting to read his aura. His eyes flitted to Rey bewildered, but she merely shrugged. Suncas reopened his eyes and then took Rey's hand and Kylo's and led them to the little fire around the central seating area of his home. Above the minor blaze, his little kettle boiled gently, and he again offered everyone a small cup of warm water infused with leaves. They sat upon the worn rag rug and accepted his offering.

"I never thought I would live to see the Dyad," he mused gazing at Rey and Kylo wondrously.

Kylo had placed his cup on the ground next to him without sipping.

"The Dyad?" he asked.

"Two that are one. The living embodiment of the Force in human form. Powerful light, from darkness," he gestured to Rey, "powerful dark, from light" he gestured to Kylo, "but stronger as one."

Poe and Finn gave each other confused and discerning looks as Suncas got up and went over to where Chewie sat amongst his books he began with both hands and both trunks pawing through the ancient scripture muttering to himself until he found what he was looking for. He flipped through some thin mottled pages and then read aloud as he walked back to them upon the rug.

"First comes the day, then comes the night,  
After the darkness, Shines through the light,  
The difference they say is only made right  
By the resolving of Grey through refined Jedi sight."

"What?" Rey asked quizzically.

"Journal of the Whills, your union has been foretold, prophesied for thousands of years and now it is your coming together that will finally restore balance."

Rey looked from Suncas to Kylo, confused and frightened.

"Is this why you called me here?" Kylo asked her, seemingly annoyed.

"No," she answered beckoning Poe forward and removing an artefact from the satchel he wore and placing it on the floor between them. The sight of the object made Kylo's breath catch in his throat.

"Where did you get this?"


	15. The Holocron

Kylo looked at the delicate object, glass with metal sides. It sat neatly within the palm of his hand, approximately the size of his hand both in width and height. The three sides met in a point creating a 3D triangular prism with a triangular base- a pyramid. The metal was intricate and engraved with symbols holding the glass which had similar etchings on its surface. It emitted no light yet within it Kylo could see a dark red mist or energy pulsating and twinkling.

"Where did you get this?" he asked angrily, hoping to hide the fear he could feel catching in his throat.

"Where we got it, isn't of any consequence," Poe stated curtly.

"Do you know what it is you've been carrying?" Kylo asked looking to each of them in turn, tense haughty expressions greeting him from all but Rey.

"It's a Holocron. A Sith Holocron," Rey spoke calmly and assuredly as though what they'd been carrying was nothing noteworthy. She paused, however, before she said the most relevant piece of information, but Kylo already knew what she was about to disclose- the owner of this particular device. 

"Palpatine's Holocron."

Kylo placed the Holocron on the floor and leaned back where he sat looking at the seemingly innocuous object before him- it was anything but. He could hear that thready laugh, feel those spidery hands; the pull to the dark. He was not of the Light; he had been once a long time ago it seemed now. He would never really be of the Light again, but nor had he truly ever allowed himself to submerge fully within the depths of darkness. During his training on Dagoba, Snoke had demanded he deny his family, destroy his compassion for them; Kylo had annihilated the ancient cave instead. Snoke had believed he had destroyed it all- his attachments, his compassion as well as the cave, but Kylo had deceived him; he had often deceived his former master. Murdering his father was the worst thing he had ever done, one at the time he'd thought was necessary, but it hadn't secured his place within the dark, it had had the opposite effect splitting his spirit to the bone. Every Holocron was unique and based on the teachings within, the contents of this Holocron beckoned him. Kylo continued to view the object before him; it was beautiful, crafted perfectly, but it contained evil, and Kylo wished nothing more than to be away from it.

"Why am I here?" he asked again, not to anyone, in particular, his gaze fixed on the crimson essence within the object.

"We need you to open it; you're the only one who can."

It was Rey that answered him, he turned to her, her face concerned but purposeful, the concern he sensed was for him. For his immortal soul perhaps? Her concern was misplaced; his soul was beyond saving.

"No, I'm not the only one," he responded darkly. In his mind, Kylo spoke the name of the other person who could open this device, should he ever acquire it, the galaxy as they knew it would end; everything would end. He couldn't allow that to happen. He paused, considering looking back at the prism.

"We cannot know what is inside. If I open it, there is no knowing what will happen."

"Can we destroy it without opening it?" Finn asked. It was a reasonable question, and one Kylo was considering himself.

"It cannot be destroyed by anything other than dark energy or opened by anyone who doesn't understand the teachings of the maker, so I guess I just have to try and see."

Kylo changed his position to kneel before the prism, like a religious monk about to pray to his deity, but Kylo was not about to pray. He gave Rey a mildly anxious look, a be ready just in case look, in case of what he could not say. He removed his gloves and brushed his hands anxiously upon his trousers before he closed his eyes and reached one hand out towards the object. He knew from training with Luke he would have to hear the Holocron, hear what it was telling him before he could will it open with the Force. He probed at it with his mind, felt the essence within. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and he flinched his hand back at though he'd received a shock. He'd seen destruction, fire, burning, countless bodies of dead Jedi, murder, planets of death, war and Darth Vader. He'd heard screams, lightsabers clashing and that laughter that hideous cackle. He let out a shuddered breath, hands on his thighs to steady himself as he hung his head and breathed.

Without a word, Rey knelt beside him concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder; he turned to her slightly. Her eyes couldn't hide her perturbed regard. He turned from her and took a deep breath; he was not giving up. She could be his anchor, a light at the back of his mind to flee to, to grasp hold of should the essence within try to drag him under. Sidious and Snoke's darkness had attempted to pull him under before, but he had faced that darkness and defeated it, he could again. He closed his eyes again, meditating for a moment concentrating on the warmth from her hand trickling through his core. Slowly he reached out again, and this time when he heard those screams, that laughter, felt that cold burning fire he did not flinch from it, he let it wash over him. In his mind he pictured the prism, traced the glyphs and symbols on the metal and etched into the glass, he turned it about in front of him, and slowly he willed it to open.

Behind Kylo, Finn and Poe stood watching as the object rose from the floor and turned this way and that as though being inspected, but Kylo's eyes were closed, his head lowered.

"Poe, I have a bad feeling about this, do you have a bad feeling about this because I definitely have a bad feeling about this," Finn muttered.

Chewie had joined them, too interested in the discussion to remain amongst the books any longer. He grunted and moaned to Finn in agreement. Poe silently continued to watch Kylo knelt in front of him, his arms folded against his chest, his face tight and grimly set. He did have a bad feeling, more than bad, downright wrong.

The Holocron opened, and a red holographic image of information filled Suncas's cave-dwelling. Kylo lowered his arm, opened his eyes and looked up at what was before them. He stood and walked amongst the data, occasionally shifting through it with his hand squinting at it. There was so much information, but none of it was in a dialect he could read, but it was in a language he recognised. The others stood and surveyed the material with him, looking at diagrams and bizarre symbols. BB8 quizzically rolled around the images, the droids head spinning in all directions on its spherical body.

"I can't make out any of this," Poe admitted.

BB8 beeped in agreement. BB8 was not made for linguistics but deciphering most languages and information was part of most droids programming. This, however, seemed a random jumble of symbols.

"What language is this?" Finn asked, pointing at the strange characters scrawled throughout the information.

"I recognise these glyphs from Snoke's ring," Kylo said, pointing at some symbols next to four images." I recognise them, but I can't read them- Dwartii." Kylo stated.

"A most ancient language this is," Suncas offered, looking at the hologram information with interest.

"Dwartii?" Finn questioned.

"Yes. The Dwartii were a group of philosophers and lawgivers. History's memory of their work as such is, however, contentious." Suncas explained in a dry whispy voice, making no effort to hide his feelings regarding these supposed philosophers.   
"There were four leaders known as the Four Sages of Dwartii. Braata, Data, Yanjon and Sistros. " Suncas referred to each of the four images and their respective symbol as he explained. "They greatly influenced the early days of the Galatic Republic and its constitution. Palpatine was a great admirer and collector of Dwartii artefacts. As Supreme Chancellor, he had all Four Sages as bronze statues within his office. After the massacre of the Jedi with order sixty-six, the annulment of the Senate, and his ascension to Galactic Emperor, he moved his office to the Jedi Temple. The temple became his Imperial Palace, his final revenge on the Jedi- the corruption of their temple. The statue of Sistros joined him there. So it makes sense that he would hide his information almost in plain sight. An ancient language of deep meaning to him."

"Can you read it?" Rey asked.

"Not one even as learned and ancient as I can read this."

Kylo was looking at the glyphs and symbols curiously when an idea struck him, and he turned to the golden protocol droid who stood by the entrance.

"3PO, can you read it?" he knew as a protocol droid C-3POs primary purpose other than protocol was communication. He was fluent in six million forms of communication and dialect.

"I'm sorry master Benjamin, I cannot decipher any of the information contained in the holocron," 3PO stated.

Kylo nodded, that didn't put an end to his musings though, they could reasonably easily introduce some of the Dwartii into a deciphering programme, and add it to 3POs communication database.

"You need to create a decipher programme, shouldn't be too difficult then 3PO can read it. I can try and find some information on the dialect to help you from within the First Order archives," Kylo said. "Until then, keep it closed and hidden. Tell no one what you've seen."

"You can't go back, what if Letan Nex tries to probe you again, control you, it's too risky." Rey was half pleading, half demanding. She'd taken a step toward him looking up at him.

"I have to; we won't stand a chance if I stay, he'll know I've betrayed him. This is the only way. I will come back. I promise we will finish this." As he made his vow to return, he stepped closer to her and felt her fingers against one of his hands. He looked down, as her long fingers lightly glanced against his then he looked back at her, "I swear it; I will return."

Poe, Chewie and Finn watched the exchange confused and then looked to each other to make sure what they'd seen, and that their subsequent confusion was well-founded.

"Poe?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, I see it," Poe murmured through a tight jaw. He did not like what he saw or its potential conclusion. Next to him, Chewie groaned.

Before anyone could say anything else, the member of the tribe who'd brought them here came racing through the narrow tunnel into the cave home speaking in desperate speedy grunts in their native tongue before exclaiming in basic,

"First Order troopers are here!"

Everyone stared in shock at the alien, everyone including Kylo but Poe and Finn reacted quickly taking an angry step forward brandishing their weapons. He pursed his lips slightly at them, arms tight at his side.

"Traitor!" Finn growled.

"Finn, Poe. It wasn't him. He hasn't betrayed us!" Rey had stepped in front on Kylo sheltering him from them. He watched her for a moment before willing the Holocron closed. The information that had been projected across the cave vanished and utilising the Force Kylo levitated it to his hand.

"You need to go! Kylo said interrupting the heated interchange and holding the Holocron out to Rey. She turned to him and took the prism, placing it back in her satchel.

"We all need to go," she affirmed.

"We have sand-skiffs for you outside," the Aki Aki alien said as he led the way back through the tunnel to the entrance of the cave. A complaining C-3PO followed trailed by Chewie, Poe, BB8 and Finn. Kylo paused because Rey had lingered, turning to the aged native gratefully.

"Suncas, thank you," she said before the aged alien took her hand and then took Kylo's.

"Remember what I told you, you are the Dyad; stronger together. Together you will bring balance to the Force. There are no others; this is your destiny. You are our last hope."

Rey nodded, Kylo stood expressionless for a moment looking at Rey, before they took their leave of the wise Shaman and followed the others down the tunnel to the bright sandy world outside.


	16. Flight of the Desert Skiffs

The desert skiffs were little more of a floating platform, extraordinarily durable and excellent for transportation, ideal for the harsh climates, but not really made for fleeing the First Order and its highly trained troops. Like floating ships complete with sails and adorned with the festivals colourful ribbons and flags. There were two, Poe and Finn were already mounting one with C-3PO, Chewie was clambering on the other followed by a rolling BB8, familiarising himself with the controls. Chewie had been on a sand skiff before a long time ago now, on Tattooine, and he'd never driven it. That particular adventure had required no piloting skills. He'd been bound, Han had been blind, and they'd spent the majority of their time horizontal rather than vertical. The craft had been dangling precariously over a pit of needle-sharp teeth, in which the Sarlacc awaited. Jabba the Hut's bounty hunters all the while attempting to topple them by shooting at them and the engines. Chewie had been clinging desperately to the railings, holding his best friend by his ankle while they attempted to save Lando from a fate worse than death. Chewie recollected these memories affectionately but he didn't recall from that brief time he'd spent on the barge if it was capable of moving at any speed other than a leisurely drift.

Chewie looked up from the mechanics of the desert skiff to watch Han's son and Rey exit the cave. He observed Ben Solo replace his gloves and with a look to Rey and some words, Chewie couldn't hear, Ben left. Chewie watched Ben walk through the sand until Rey boarded the vessel and stood at his side. He watched her check the controls as he had, like Ben, the girl was a natural pilot. He yipped at her, a series of questions, and statements. She sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Chewie. I know how you feel, and I felt the same," she turned to look at him, "but we can trust him."

Chewie wanted to believe her, believe that the boy he'd known, the boy he loved was back, but he'd been alive a long time, seen the deceptions and evils those on the darkside would stoop to. He'd believe her when it was all over when the proof was in front of him. He'd believe and forgive when Ben Solo returned with them to the Resistance and remained with what was left of his family; home to Leia where Ben Solo had always belonged.

A laser shot narrowly missing his head brought a rather abrupt end to their conversation along with Chewie's melancholy thoughts as well as any familiarisation with the controls they'd been hoping to gain. The best way to learn something quickly he'd found was always via dire and life-threatening circumstances; one could accomplish the impossible and insane when choices and time were limited.

"Punch it!" Rey shouted as she blocked further bolts with her saber.

Poe and Finn shot past them with C-3PO clinging on complaining.  
"Oh, dear, this is not part of my standard operations. Why does this always happen to me?"

"Chewie, do you have any blasters, I need to fire back?" Rey shouted as they took off with a jolt.

Chewie yowled at Rey; as she blocked the troopers fire while he attempted to catch up to Finn and Poe, and fumbled with his weapons cash. Behind them jet troopers and a few troopers on speeder bikes were in hot pursuit, thankfully it was just a few scouts. They would need to get rid of them before they could return to the Falcon. The jet troopers rocket packs allowed significant versatility, speeding in all directions; they were both manoeuvrable and fast. With only their armour and no transport of any kind, they were extremely vulnerable to fire.

"Oh, they fly now!" C-3P0 exclaimed.

"They fly now?" Finn turned sarcastically to Poe.

Poe turned to look at a jet trooper zipping up behind them and confirmed just as sarcastically "Yeah, they fly now."

On their skiff, Chewie yowled a confirmation that yes troopers in jet packs were indeed another woefully real invention as he handed Rey a spare blaster and she started to fire at the jet troopers.

Chewie yipped again as he tossed a grenade to her, and she thrust it in the direction of one of the pursuing speeder bikes advancing on them to the side. The ground around the speeder bike erupted like a volcano of sand and dirt. An upright fountain that impacted with the speeder and it disappeared.

"One down. I like these; you got any more?" Rey shouted as she again began to blast at the jet troopers zipping above and just behind them.

On the other skiff, Poe was pushing the barge to its limits. Ducked low behind the controls, he was speeding the skiff forward. The skiffs controls were similar to those of the sand speeder Naka the Blarina, Poe's rescuer, from Jakku had owned. The barge, however, with its mast sails and decorative ribbons was far more pleasing to the eye. The craft was sturdy and had only two controls one for speed and one for turning, and was far more straightforward to operate than his X-wing or a tie fighter. However, ingenuity was going to be the only way to get out of this situation the jet troopers and speeders pursuing them had the advantage of agility. The jet troopers also had the benefit of height; they could fly in any direction, not restricted to merely hovering a specific distance above the ground.

Behind Poe, Finn was in charge of defending them from fire as they soared across the sand, their speed causing waves of sand to kick up around them.

"Did I mention I hate sand!" Finn shouted at him as he fired at the jet troopers speeding about them.

"Just focus on shooting them will you!" Poe retorted.

"I wasn't made for high-speed chases," 3P0 complained as he felt sand grains infiltrating his joints, the droid could feel them already ceasing his ease of movement with their abrasive particles. For a protocol droid, he'd seen far too much sand, far too many fights, been involved in too many activities that were not part of his programming. To add insult to injury 3P0s former owner, master Benjamin wanted to add more to his programming to decipher that metallic triangular object and it didn't sound like a language anyone should read. Still, at least master Benjamin wanted him to do something that was part of his purpose- translation and communication. That was of course if they got off this planet in one piece.

"3P0 stop complaining and give me a hand," Finn said, handing the golden droid a weapon.

If a droid could pull, an appalled expression 3P0 was pulling one. It was inconceivable to the droid what was being asked; organic humans, familiar with his programming and functions, were asking him to partake in the shooting and violence!

"It is against my primary directive to cause harm to any living creature," the droid managed to state matter of factly, that would put an end to the organic Finn's absurdly unreasonable request.

"Ok. Don't hit the troopers, just hit their transports or their jet packs so we can get back to the Falcon safely," Finn petitioned sarcastically.

A voluminous vertical cloud of sand erupted behind them as Chewie and Rey sped up alongside them, smattering them all in a rain of grit and dust. Finn raised his eyebrows at the protocol droid, and 3P0 unhappily accepted the weapon. The golden droid was finding it exceedingly difficult to balance on the skiff as it raced forward. The barge turned erratically, and sand blew at them, so he held onto the mast with one robotic hand for balance. Turning to the speeder on their right C-3P0 surveyed the speeder through superior optical lenses. He zoomed in on specific components to ascertain what should be hit to render the bike inoperable but also cause the least amount of harm to its driver. 3P0 couldn't override the primary function regardless of his owner's beliefs that these particular organics were their enemy. Finn was correct; however, destroying machinery was entirely possible. From C-3P0's limited mechanical understanding of speeder bikes, they were highly manoeuvrable, agile, but unstable. Shooting the steering vane should have the desired effect of immobilising the craft. C-3P0 aimed, which even with his exceptional robotic sight was not straightforward under the current conditions, and let out a bolt from the blaster. He found his mark and the vanes shattered off the front of the speeder in a cloud of black smoke. It didn't impact the momentum of the pursuing speeder, but as Commander Dameron swerved to the left to avoid an upcoming rock formation, the speeder was unable to follow. C-3P0 watched as the trooper, unable to steer his bike, had to make a quick decision before leaping from the speeder to the sand. The bike crashed into the rock face in a mass of metallic parts and smoke.

"Good job, 3P0!" Finn shouted as he continued to shoot at the troopers. The droid aiming at the machinery had given Finn an idea as he began seeking not the troopers but the jet propulsion packs on their backs instead. The jet trooper in question had been causing Finn some trouble for some time. As the stormtrooper sped in front of them, Finn tried to calm himself consider what it was he wanted to achieve, focused on the pack on the troopers back and took aim. His blaster shot found its mark, hitting the jetpack on the back of the trooper and immediately igniting the fuel inside in an explosion of fire and flame. Finn took a brief moment to look back to where Rey and Chewie were behind them. Initially, Chewie had been driving, but Finn could now see Rey had taken over. She was steering in a far more aggressive and volatile manner while simultaneously blasting at the desert jump troopers, while Chewie utilised his bowcaster and grenades. Only two jet troopers left and one speeder bike and with Rey and Chewie slightly behind them they were taking the brunt of the fire. BB8 ignited a canister sending a cloud of yellow into the sky momentarily blinding their pursuers with colourful paint.

"Whoo!" Finn hollered, "Poe, slow down, get behind the troopers," Finn shouted.

"Hold on!" Poe shouted immediately stopping the vessel with a deliberately sharp break causing 3P0 to fly onto the floor. Even though Finn was the one who'd suggested the manoeuver and was holding on, he lost his balance as his body attempted to continue to propel forward. Almost as suddenly as they' stopped they restarted and 3P0 who'd failed to get to his feet now careered to the back of the barge complaining loudly.

"Commander Dameron, stop stop!" the droid wailed as he was dashed about on the skiff.

Rey, Chewie and the three remaining troopers were now ahead of them. Poe was steering in such a way as to ram the remaining speeder. Finn was again focusing on the jet packs. In front of them, Chewie blasted angrily howling at the remaining jump troopers pursuing them. A narrow canyon was coming up, and Rey headed straight for it, friend and foe alike following her lead. As they entered the canyon with its tight twists and turns, Chewie threw a grenade at the canyon wall just ahead of one of the jet trooper. Chunks of sandstone fell upon the trooper, pushing him off-balance until the soldier plummeted into the wall in an explosion of light. Poe had to steer erratically to avoid the chunks of falling rock from destroying what was left of their skiff. It also allowed him to press in on the speeder bike; the driver had managed to get himself caught low on the right side between the two enemy barges. Poe pressed the advantage, the edge of their craft snagging the back of the bike. The force caused the bike to move upwards, but it could only go into the back end of Rey's skiff. The trooper on the speeder bike was skilful, doing an excellent job at controlling the situation but knowing it was only a matter of time before he was crushed. The trooper attempted a bold manoeuvre steering straight up; his bike took a beating as he did so as the canyon was even narrower above. As he sought to drive away from the rock walls and the skiffs, his bike started to spin wildly out of control, until he spun out over the top of the crevice. An explosive sound later confirmed that the jet bike and its doomed rider were no more. Just one jet trooper left.

"Chewie, take over the controls!" Rey shouted as she brandished her lightsaber again.

Finn and Poe watched as she stood for a moment surveying the jet trooper calmly deflecting his shots.

"Poe, what is she doing?" Finn asked, he had an idea, but surely she wasn't that crazy.

Rey ran towards the end of her skiff, lept into the air somersaulting as she did so. As she flipped over the trooper, she struck his jet pack with her lightsaber, then landed on the front of the other barge. Finn and Poe stood staring at her their mouths open in utter amazement as the trooper spun out of control into the canyon wall and fell to a crumpled state upon the sandy floor.

Free of any further scouts the team headed back to the Falcon.


	17. A New Ally

Kylo Ren had managed to get to his Tie Interceptor and board the awaiting Finalizer without being seen by the scouts. He'd sensed nothing within the Force as he'd departed Pasaana's sandy covered surface to suggest that Rey had been hurt or killed, but that did not stop his seething anger as he entered the hangar, exited his ship and headed for the bridge. How could Captain Peavey have done this? Defied him? On approaching the bridge, however, he realised it wasn't Captain Peavey who'd sent scouts down onto Pasaana. Peavey was stood on the bridge an accepting yet mildly annoyed expression on his face, his stance not quite his usual impeccable military standard, to Peavey's left stood General Armitage Hux.

Hux stood attempting an impassive look, but as usual, he was failing. Playing at the corners of his mouth was a malicious smirk. He tugged at the perfectly turned out cuffs of his uniform as though something was out of place. Kylo knew the only thing Hux considered to be out of place was him. Hux had no love for Kylo, but he respected his abilities, abilities he'd been on the receiving end from both Kylo and Snoke before him, more than once. Kylo was sure that Hux was not jealous of such skills. Hux had always seemed immensely proud of his accomplishments; all he'd achieved. In the eyes of their previous Supreme Leader, no matter how talented or ingenious it was never enough. Snoke was of the Force, as was Kylo, something Hux no matter how resourceful couldn't be part of. The more Kylo considered it, the more he realised how similar himself and Hux were. Both under the shadow of legendary men, both were trying to appease a sadistic and manipulative role model, but both with the ultimate goal of replacing said mentor and in doing so taking the title of Supreme Leader for themselves. Kylo, however, had beaten Hux to it, albeit temporarily. Now they'd both been demoted by Allegiant General Pryde, the Contingency and Darth Sidious.

Despite their openly antagonistic relationship and competitive rivalry, Kylo and Hux had saved each other multiple times and not merely due to orders from Snoke. Kylo and Hux had had to work together for survival after crash landing with no hope of rescue. Kylo had saved him as their ship had fallen into the unknown planet, he'd told Hux it was to save himself and that Hux was merely nearby, but he wasn't so callous as to let him die. Unnecessary death was something Kylo had always avoided where possible. They hadn't just saved each other out of ulterior motives either, during their shipwreck Kylo had gone to protect Hux from some rabid native creature- a Norwood. Hux had run off like a coward and would've allowed him to die, but fate had, had other ideas. It was Hux who'd tracked him down in the snow on StarKiller where he'd lain bloody and beaten. Somehow in someway their existence within the First Order was so entwined.

General Hux's father Brendol was as oppressive, abusive and cruel as Snoke had been and yet it was all Hux could do to be acknowledged. Hux had been creative, intelligent and ruthless, hated by the high ranking officials as much as Kylo was, unlike Kylo, however, the lowly troopers respected him. Hux was responsible for the stormtroopers training and their education. The lower rank stormtroopers were just afraid of Kylo. His unflinching callousness had served him well, however, Hux had murdered his father aided by his loyal soldier Phasma. That was just another thing Hux and Kylo had in common, the murder of their father, although Hux's father by all accounts had deserved his fate, in complete contrast Kylo knew his father had not. Hux, although demoted, was still prominent within the ranks and young; there was still time for him to show his worth, his quality. Though neither man could see why the other was important, Kylo was beginning to see it now. Snoke had told him once that men like Hux were useful, consumed by ambition and fueled by spite, unable to set aside their pride and burning with shame. Like an abused pup they grow to be vicious creatures, but they never forget where they came from and they never forgive.

There was no pretence between them, Hux hated Kylo, though Kylo wondered other than Phasma if there was anyone who on some level Hux didn't hate. Kylo had ensured Hux's compliance at times following Snoke's death by utilising the Force, but Hux was not scared of him, up until Snoke's demise, Hux had felt himself Kylo's equal. He informed Kylo, as Snoke had, that his mask was to hide his cowardice, his acceptance of who he truly was and where he came from. Hux's contempt for Kylo was always well restrained, had he actually managed to shoot Kylo as he'd intended on the throne room floor Kylo wondered how different things might stand currently. Perhaps if Hux had succeeded, it might have been better for everyone.

"Ren, it appears a reminder is in order," Hux stated boldly. Kylo had to admire his boldness since Allegiant General Pryde had taken over his cowardice had disappeared, bold direct and amenable. There was a job to be done, and Hux was the epitome of efficiency. 

"You are not to leave the ship without supervision. Your treacherous past makes you, untrustworthy", Hux simpered. "Where did you go and why?"

"I follow the Emperor's orders, not yours!" Kylo growled. Though they were of the same height, Kylo was able to look down on Hux, and he searched his face for what he expected to see. Yes, there is was behind the eyes that flicker of loathing.

"Allegiant General Pryde wishes to know where you went and for what purpose," Hux stated tersely, as though repetition would somehow cause obedience.

"I will inform Letan Nex of my location and purpose and no other," Kylo continued as though nothing untoward had occurred between them. Before Hux could object Kylo sidestepped and headed towards his chambers. He would be contacting Nex but only to secure the facade as Nex would almost certainly already be aware. There would be no need to lie, just as he had with Snoke keeping everything truthful would ensure absolute deception.

He knelt before the hologram of Letan Nex still encased within his cowl and Kylo's repaired splintered helmet; it was like looking in a mirror. His helmet had been his mask to hide his true identity to pretend he was not Ben Solo. The helmet's fragmented appearance now seemed to encompass who he was entirely, and it disturbed him on a level he was unfamiliar with that this acolyte wore his identity so brazenly.

"What have you learnt, my apprentice?" Letan asked in that gravelly voice.

"The girl beckoned me to her; she believes I have turned. She will come to us willingly as you have foreseen my master," Kylo answered. He could see the interest that peaked in Nex even encased as he was in the helmet. His holographic image shifted hungrily forward.

"Why did she contact you?"

"She wanted my help with an artefact my master." Kylo had to be wary now; it was not impossible for those strong in the Force to probe or control subjects despite a lack of physical proximity, visually seeing them could be enough.

"What artefact?" Palpatine's phantom failed to keep its covetous desire hidden within the question.

"I do not know my master, the scouts sent by General Hux interrupted our rendezvous, but she trusts me. I will return, and you will have both." Kylo looked up at the hologram now with false impassion, "the girl and the artefact."

Kylo could hear the smile upon the face of Nex inside the helmet; he couldn't hide it from the way his evil voice now purred with satisfaction.

"You've done well my apprentice. Go. Do what you must, and you will be greatly rewarded."

Kylo bowed his head again, "Thank you, my master."

Kylo knew what he needed to do; he reactivated his communications, Captain Peavey stood to attention.  
"Captain, where is General Hux?"

Kylo found General Hux at a viewing port, staring out at the system in which the yellow-brown sphere of Pasaana sat.

"Have you come to admire the view?" Kylo asked as he stood at Hux's side. "I assure you the planet is as unattractive from this vantage point as it is on its surface, desert planets always are, though there is less sand from up here."

Kylo knew Hux rarely left the crafts which the First Order occupied; he moved from ship to ship via shuttle, their unplanned time together on a planet in the unknown regions was only because of a radar technicians mechanical error. Hux had used it as an excuse to murder Admiral Brooks for ridiculing and humiliating him as a child. The salted surface of Crait was the last planetary atmosphere Hux had frequented, and that had merely been to move from AT-ST walker into the abandoned rebel base. Kylo could see Hux's frame tense with contempt, that Kylo had dared to join him, and attempt to engage him in conversation, but a conversation was precisely why Kylo was here.

"You told me once that your duty was to the First Order. To fight with every functioning trooper at your command, that was the oath you took, the oath you swore to uphold. Not to accommodate ancillary interests of individuals no matter how high their rank or exalted their perceived importance." 

Hux had turned his head towards Kylo his eyes squinted in mild interest his hands wringing each other lightly behind his back.

"I know you believe the Force is the last dying echo of ancient history, that Snoke's pursuit of Skywalker was an unnecessary expense at the detriment to other matters." Kylo turned to Hux now, locking his dark eyes on Hux's cold, pale ones. "Tell me, is the First Order everything you'd envisioned it would be? Is this everything you killed for, for Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious to return and claim his galaxy once and for all?"

Hux 's eyes were narrowed as he observed Kylo unsure of what the intention of this conversation was.

"I stand by the oath I took to return justice, peace and order to the galaxy."

"Do you really believe Palpatine, Darth Sidious and the Contingency care about those withered and dying systems in need of aid, care and hope. Do you think they care about ending slavery, criminal warlords and bounty hunters?" Kylo's eyebrows raised questioningly as he studied Hux's rigid face.

Hux remained silent, concerned that any confession may result in some form of punishment. Kylo leaned in closer peering intensely at Hux.

"Be advised General, you can tell me the truth or I can take it from you, I have no desire to do the later so please, just say it."

"No." Hux stood chin held high, hands held tightly behind his back awaiting whatever action Kylo planned for what was undoubtedly treason, but Kylo's body language relaxed a little, and he turned back to the viewing window.

"Do all your officers and stormtroopers under your command, feel as you do?"

Hux followed his lead and turned to do the same, staring at the multitude of stars and nebula.

"Yes."

"Good. I have a proposition for you General Hux, one that may allow you to rise beyond any position you'd dared hope for. It will require you to work alongside your enemy and myself, but the outcome should provide the galaxy with everything you swore to uphold."

Hux was silent again, Kylo reached into the Force attempting to read whether the General was about to agree or agree and then betray him or do something foolish. He took a breath.

"For once in your life Hux, do not hide, do not be the coward, fight."

Hux turned and scowled at him, regardless of whether they would be able to cooperate that animosity would remain. That was of little consequence they had been successfully conducting the work of the First Order jointly for years without anything more than moderate civility.

"I am not a spineless coward Ren; I am not weak. I'm patient."

Kylo tensed his hand within his gloved fist, _don't lose your patience;_ he told himself. If they were to stand a chance against the fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers, they needed Hux's army, his men. He took a moment to choose his words more carefully, to be his mother's son, the politician.

"Join your enemy, helps us take the Sith down once and for all. You can help forge a new future, direct the galaxies industries, nurture innovation, police those systems who need order."

Hux's face changed slightly, Kylo knew his words had created a vision within Hux's mind, after all, they were Hux's own thoughts, things he'd unwittingly shared when he thought no one could hear him, but Kylo had heard him, and he knew he'd said the right thing. Hux wouldn't simply comply out of fear; he'd willing join them. Palpatine had been right; you couldn't force someone to turn they had to be coerced. Still, he'd have to be wary; he couldn't underestimate Hux's ambition, betrayal would be a possibility until the end.

No words were said Kylo simply raised a gloved hand to secure the accord with a shake of the hand that was all he required. Hux removed his hand from behind his back, placed it in Kylo's gloved one and shook it with a smile. The smile was genuine, and Kylo wasn't sure what was more unnerving, the genuine smile and feelings of satisfaction he could sense in Hux or the twitch of the smile he'd often seen when Hux was gloating.

"I need information from the Imperial archives, the Dwartii. Anything you can get hold of, but specifically their language. Don't leave a trail."

"Ren, please, do you really think I'd be stupid enough to leave a trail?"

Kylo eyed him sideways, no, if anything could be said about Hux he was careful, meticulous. He wouldn't leave anything that might jeopardise him in any way. He nodded.

"I leave it in your capable hands then General."


	18. Deciphering

Rose Tico stood at one of the terminals with Commander D'Arcy and Lieutenant Connix. Rey, Finn, Chewie and Poe along with the droids BB8 and C-3PO had been gone for days. It wasn't that long in the grand scheme of the Resistance's reconnaissance endeavours, but she missed Finn. Now he was a Commander he spent more and more time away from the base, away from her. Rose knew what Finn did was important, recruiting and reconnaissance and she was proud of him, but that didn't mean she didn't wish he was with her.

"Rose, they're back," Connix informed her.

Rose looked up and sure enough Finn, Rey, Poe and Chewie were striding through the command centre with 3PO struggling to keep pace and BB8 wheeling enthusiastically alongside. She rushed to Finn, and they embraced warmly pulling back from each other to eye each other and check the other was ok.

"How was it?" Rose asked, eyeing a nervous expression on Finn's face.

"It wasn't great," Poe interjected as he walked off. Rose eyed Commander Dameron uneasily before turning back to Finn.

"Sandy and," Finn paused, "Kylo Ren turned up and Rose something is going on between him and Rey, it's like, it's like they're... I dunno allies? No more than allies- friends. Like they know each other. It was as though he knows her, more than I know her. He was different, too, less scary."

Rose listened to everything he said intently and guiltily. Rey had confided in her on multiple occasions about a man. After Crait Rey had struggled, her ability with the Force diminished. To Rose, Rey had admitted it was due to blocking a Force bond, a bond with a man. Rey had been lost without her ability; she'd felt as though she was letting the Resistance down. Rey had openly admitted to Rose how lonely she was without this man who'd helped her. Through Rose's careful probing, Rose had come to the conclusion the man in question was Kylo Ren. There was no-one else who used the Force who Rey could know, Luke was dead, and Rey hadn't broken any bond with him, you only broke something like that for a reason, like if the person you have it with is supposed to be your enemy! Rose had suggested to Rey that she stop blocking this bond, that the Force had created it for a reason, Rey had followed her advice, and when she'd reopened it, her abilities had returned. Rose's conclusion had been proved valid during the meeting where Rey had admitted her bond with Kylo Ren. Rose couldn't say she understood it, Rey's link with Kylo Ren. From what she'd learnt about Kylo Ren, he was an awful person; a villainous demon, dark, abusive and cruel. The opposite of Rey.

Finn looked at her running a hand over his confused face; in her face, he saw a lack of reaction. Rose was a terrible liar, and Finn knew it.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me!"

"I wasn't certain until the meeting before you left for Pasaana. Rey told me in confidence, like a sister. It was not my place to share that confidence."

Now it was Finn's turn to look guilty at the accusation.

"Finn I know you think the Force brought you together, that your friendship is stronger than anything but Rey isn't like us, Kylo Ren is. She was alone, and the Force bonded them, she tried to fight it, cut herself off from the Force and made it worse. Whatever is going on between them be her friend, support her, trust her."

Finn paused for a moment considering before he sighed, "You're right; I know you're right. Why are you always, right?" he said as he smiled at her taking both her hands in his.

"Cos I'm amazing!" she exclaimed kissing him sweetly.

"That you are," Rey joined them from having debriefed Commander D'Arcy, "and I need your help with something."

"Shoot."

"Can you write a deciphering programme?" Rey asked.

"Depends what I'm deciphering."

"The information within the Holocron was all in an ancient language, Dwartii. We need to decode it so we can figure out how to destroy it."

"I can try, I'll see if Maz can help and Babu."

"Good idea, we were thinking Babu would be necessary as we're planning on using C-3PO."

-X-

Onboard the Finalizer General Hux was approaching the private chambers of Kylo Ren, hidden within the pocket of his uniform was a data drive with the information Kylo had requested he look for within the imperial archives. It hadn't been a particularly difficult task, not for someone as knowledgeable about such things as General Hux was. Keeping all trace of his search and download hidden had been slightly more demanding. He knocked on Kylo's door, and with a hiss, it opened, and Kylo emerged letting him enter. Hux peered about the room, it was dark like everything on this ship, but on the table was a crate, Kylo was packing for something or other. There was nothing else of significance in the room no personal possessions; like his, it was stark and clinical.

"I've got what you asked for, may I ask what it is you plan to do with it?"

"I'm giving it to the Resistance so that they can write a deciphering programme."

Rey had opened their bond almost as soon as he'd returned to the Finalizer. Her friend within the Resistance Rose Tico was working on the programme to allow C-3PO to decipher the information in the Holocron.

"Do you know they'll be able to? I have teams of people I'm sure who are far more qualified for such a task."

Kylo looked at him, Hux was quite possibly right, but it was too great a risk.

"The more people that know within the ranks, the greater the risk. I'm sure she'll be able to do it, she's quite a skilled programmer, so I'm informed."

"She?" Hux asked, surprised.

"Yes, I believe you met her on board the Supremacy with FN 2187 after she and a slicer hacked in. Girl from the Otomok system as I recall."

"You're working with her?" Hux seemed outraged, and Kylo turned to him, confused.

"Keep your voice down," he warned, looking past Hux to infer whether the troopers on duty outside had heard or cared, sensing everything was as it should be he turned back to Hux.

"That vermin bit me!" Hux exclaimed in whispered tones; he was turning red in his anger. He tended to do that when angered, Kylo was glad his moods did not change the tone of his skin and give away his feelings like that.

"She bit you?" Kylo queried failing to keep the sarcastic undertones from his voice and a hint of a smile from his lips. It amused him that someone had bitten Hux in retaliation, he looked forward to meeting this Rose Tico. Hux pursed his lips, regaining his composure and swiftly moved onto the matter at hand, removing the data drive from his pocket and handing it to Kylo.

"How is recruitment going?" Kylo asked, turning from him, hiding the drive within his belt.

"Well," Hux replied his usual official demeanour having returned, head held high, hands firmly gripped behind his back. "Admiral Deltan, General Targo, Captain Peavey and Colonel Kramer are all with us so far, along with their ships and troops. I'm unsure of General Valax and General Kail. Admiral Skalick and Vice Admiral Renor are too close to the Contingency to be trusted.

"Agreed," Kylo recalled that Admiral Skalick and Vice Admiral Renor were old Imperial veterans, not so high to have been part of the official Contingency but high enough to not be trusted. "General Valax and General Kail will side with whoever ensures their survival; currently, that is not us."

"To defeat that host of Imperial Star Destroyers Ren, it will never be enough. The Resistance was too diminished, what backing you or I have will not be sufficient. Something else needs to be found."

Kylo looked at Hux then, he was sincere, defeat seemed inevitable, and yet Hux was not running from it he was standing his ground and thinking of an alternative to a massacre. He nodded, Hux was right, and there was no denying it. He was the military strategist, the man with the ideas, though hideously destructive they had been exceptionally effective.

"What do you suggest?"

Hux quivered slightly, and a mild smirk twitched his mouth, he was being appreciated, asked his opinion, and it rallied him.

"You need a superweapon, like the Death Star or Starkiller Base, something that can destroy the fleet with the least amount of damage to our troops.

"We don't have time to produce something like that, and even if we did, we wouldn't be able to hide it or fund it."

Hux guffawed at him, as though he were being particularly dense which bristled him.

"I am well aware of that Ren. The Contingency had you searching for artefacts did it not, artefacts that could power the superweapon on Malachor or Mustafar as the one on Malachor was destroyed. If you found it that could be the answer we need. Letan Nex and Allegiant General Pryde believe it was a dead-end, the fact that you're bringing him the girl is now all he cares about. Find the artefact, use the superweapon."

Kylo smiled, Hux was right and what Hux didn't know is that they already had the artefact, a nugget of information that for now he'd keep to himself. Hux smiled back at him, proud with himself.

"I don't think anyone credits your intelligence enough General. Is information regarding the temple on Mustafar something you can easily get hold of?"

"Yes, I can't see it being more difficult that information on the Dwartii."

"Good. Bring it to me as soon as you're able."

As General Hux left Kylo's chambers together, Kylo spoke to the guard outside.

"General Hux was never here. I was alone in my chambers all night."

The trooper's voice returned the same sentence but sounding distant and robotic.

"General Hux was never here. You were alone in your chambers."

Kylo nodded, then headed back inside. As soon as Hux brought him this new information, he'd leave to meet the Resistance. A plan was beginning to form, and he allowed himself a glimmer of hope that maybe it might work.

_"Your journey nears its end." A sinister voice whispers and a flash of blue light reveals a fleet of Imperial cruisers filling the vastness of space as blue fire leaps between them._

_A powerful red laser of an unseen weapon obliterates the surface of a planet._

_Shrieks, whispers and screams and then the sound of a saber igniting a fiery red saber but behind that saber is Rey, her hand twitches and the saber becomes a double-pronged staff. _   
_A maniacal evil laugh cackles and Rey smiles, a smile of grey pointed teeth that turns into a snarl._

_But this is your fight._

Kylo awoke wrestling with the sheets of his bed and an unseen foe. Heart pounding damp from a cold sweat and breath haggard he tried to quiet himself. Just_ a dream, it's not real, its just a dream_. The segment of the vision with Rey, however, was now the constant component of that dream. He needed to leave. He dressed and went to find Hux.

Kylo found Hux overseeing training over one of the vast halls within the ship. These crafts were meant to be the centre of the First Order; safer than being stationed on one planet. Everything they might require to be in orbit for months on end was here. Hux spotted Kylo as he approached and for the sake of onlookers, they made a show of inspecting the troops together. Occasionally pausing to assess a weapon, Kylo even stopped to appraise the hand combat of one particularly zealous young trooper before they returned to the viewing platform once more where Hux removed another data drive from a hidden pocket with his uniform handing it to Kylo. The man had far too many of these concealed pouches; it made Kylo question what else he was hiding. Kylo needed the General and his allies; however, unconditional trust was a luxury he couldn't afford. Kylo nodded to the General before heading briskly for the hangar that contained his Tie Interceptor. All trackers off he had a system location, once within the system feeling alone would get him where he needed to be.

-X-

Babu Frik was a tiny furry creature, several people on first meeting him had made the mistake of referring to him as cute. He was a renowned droid builder and currently, he was working on installing the programme Rose had made into the ancient communications droid C-3PO. Babu had worked on this droid more times than he cared to count. There was the incident when the droid had lost his arm. When he'd first met him, he'd had to reconfigure all manner of wires correctly as the protocol droid had clearly been dismantled and reassembled multiple times incorrectly. He currently sat within the wires at C-3P0's back reconnecting specific cables. Within the stark room beyond was Rose with the computer checking the programme she'd been working on. Rey the Jedi, Captain Finn and Commander Dameron, Chewbacca, the bounty hunter Zorri Bliss and the dark garbed figure of their one-time enemy Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

Kylo had arrived a day or so ago with a data drive containing old Imperial information which Rose had excitedly ploughed through before applying the programme she'd started writing. Their computers were slow, but she'd finally come up with something tangible. The information from the Holocron had been downloaded into C-3PO. Now the programme was being wired in with Rose able to view its progress simultaneously on the monitor.

Babu's tiny delicate hands worked nimbly until 3P0 moved his head away and stood to look at the crowd within the room and Babu cursed as the spark hit his fingers instead of the wires he had been about to connect.

"What you doing there, 3P0?" Commander Dameron asked?

3P0 surveyed them, "Taking one last look, Sir, at my friends."

Beside him R2-D2 whined and vibrated, Chewbacca howled. They all hoped this wouldn't be the end of the protocol droid, but there was no knowing what attempting to read this information would do to him. C-3P0 was willingly sacrificing himself for them, and he was doing it without his usual utterances of complaints, but with something, a droid should not truly possess- humility and feeling. The droid leaned back, and Babu continued his work as he connected all the wires to the right components. Satisfied his work was complete he scrambled down the droid to the floor and gave a flurry of indecipherable sounds to Rose that he was done and so she uploaded the information from the Holocron into C-3P0. Kylo Ren and Rey eyed each other across the room, emotions racing across each other's faces at the implication of C-3P0's words. Holding the controls to the platform on which C-3P0 had been lying, Babu began to bring the table back to an upright position, he turned to Rose and Rose nodded. They were ready.

C-3PO powered up, his eyes glowing as his optical lenses started to function, focusing and unfocusing but they glowed red instead of white. The station he'd been on became vertical, and he looked about from side to side.

"3PO?" Rey asked nervously.

"This doesn't look good," Poe muttered.

"No, it doesn't." Kylo confirmed stepping towards the protocol droid, "3PO, it's master Benjamin. Can you decipher the information?"

3PO's head twitched from side to side and a voice, not his usual eloquent robotic tone sounded, speaking in a language no one understood.

"Turn him off," Kylo demanded.

Rose began flicking at switches, nothing happened.

"Turn him off!" Poe shouted as Finn aimed a few blasts at the protocol droid who was now moving towards them.

Kylo raised a hand holding 3PO in place as Finn and Poe shouted to turn him off. Rose panicked at the computer monitor; Babu started hopping about with Rey behind the droid trying to shut him down. Kylo took all this in and in the blink of a moment clenched his out-turned hand inward, and the droid crumpled motionless to the floor at his feet. Kylo knelt next to the droid. He wasn't kneeling here because everything had gone wrong, because they'd failed to decipher the information. He was kneeling here because this golden protocol droid had been his childhood companion, he'd never feared him, stayed with him when Kylo had been left behind by his mother and father for a meeting with senators or some job or other.

"I'm sorry old friend," he whispered.

Rey stepped towards him.  
"I'm sure Babu can fix him, right Babu?"

Babu scurried over to the motionless metallic form and gave a series of grunts and arm gestures, none of which sounded particularly polite or hopeful. Kylo stood and glowered at her then turned sharply and left the room, cape billowing behind him as the others looked at each other awkwardly.


	19. Reconciliation

In a stark white room, Kylo stood above a case upon a table. The Resistance had provided him with the room, for his brief time he'd be with them. He'd been surprised at the offer when he'd attempted to return to his ship. This room was near Dr Kalonias' residence and the medical bay, and that was reflected by its outwardly appearance-clean and sterile. It suited Kylo's needs which were solitary confinement; he had no desire to mingle with members of the Resistance. Kylo had laid the case he'd brought from the Finalizer upon the table and opened it. The cover split in half and parted slowly downwards with a mechanical hum. Inside were the scorched remnants of his grandfather's helmet. Except Darth Vader had never really been his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker the man who'd saved his son and overthrown his master, that was his real grandfather. This helmet should have no hold over him, but his memories of that voice calling to him, showing him his path, speaking to him of his desires was hard to forget. The doors of the room hissing open made him shut the case abruptly. Kylo knew Rey was the one at the door before she barged through it.

"Ben.."

"Please stop calling me that," he cut her off, without turning to look at her.

She sighed, annoyed at him.  
"That is the name of your true self; you've only forgotten."

"No." He turned to face her now. "I've not forgotten. I know exactly who I am. I am not Ben Solo. I have not turned, and I never will. I will always be of the dark. This is who I am."

They were close to each other, their conversation more of a heated argument without raised voices. Kylo hated that Rey did this, that she could do this. Cause him to question everything, get under his skin.

"You aren't Kylo Ren either. You're not wholly of the dark. You are of the light too fractured, split. You always have been."

He paused, considering a moment, she was right.   
"I'm both, and I'm neither."

"The resolving of Grey through refined Jedi sight," she replied, it was what Suncas had said on Pasaana. His mouth gave the slightest twitch of a smile, but Rey saw it and openly smiled back. She took a step closer to him so that he stood above her peering down at her.

"You can't fix me, Rey."

"No, I can't only you can do that, but I learnt to do two things well on Jakku. One was to fix broken things. The other was to wait. I will wait for you to fix yourself."

No matter their impassioned positions in such close proximity to each other any argument verbal or otherwise couldn't be maintained. Their physical battles had always hinted at this lack of desire to cause real harm to the other because of this connection between them. it would be like hurting yourself. Being around each other gave such solace, relief though it seemed Rey was not giving up on the subject entirely. She reached out, brushing his fingers with her own. Electricity flickered and sparked between them as skin touched.

"Leia wants to see you."

"No."

"Ben..," she began again.

"No," he harshly cut her off again, stepping back from her, "I cannot give her that. Hope of my return, my turning back to the light, a reunion. I can't do that; it's not fair."

"But you have returned," Rey pleaded.

"No. I'm working with you, but I do not belong here or with the Resistance. I do not belong anywhere."

She stepped forwards now closing the space between them placing her hand upon his chest. Through her fingers, he could feel that electric tingle, the opposite sides of the Force sparking at their physical contact. She gazed up into his face, imploringly and it made his breath hitch in his throat.

"I do not belong here either, not really. I'm apart from even my closest friends- Finn Rose, Poe, Chewie all of them."

Kylo looked down at her feeling a confusing mixture of emotions in the Force, and he struggled to read her face. 

"You're afraid, but not of me."

Rey was looking at her hand upon his tunic, her breath shuddering as though she were cold. Kylo watched her trying to read what she was trying to comprehend and explain, concern etching his features.

"I'm afraid of what I feel around you, how I feel when I'm with you," she paused closing her eyes embracing her feelings her fingers spreading slightly upon his chest. "I feel whole. Being with you, around you gives me such comfort, relief. Like.."

"Belonging," Kylo finished her sentiment.

She nodded.

"Because of who I am, what I am? Is that why it frightens you?"

She opened her eyes and gazed at him hurt that he should think that was why, "No."

"Then, why?"

"Everyone keeps telling me they know me. No one does."

Kylo rested his hand upon her jaw as his thumb traced her cheekbone.

"But I do."

She nodded at him as her eyes welled with tears. Their eyes locked onto each other. Their connection through their bond had silenced their surroundings, and the Force between them hummed with raw, powerful energy. Tentatively Kylo closed the gap between them lost in her beautiful, fierce eyes until he closed his and bent to touch his lips to hers in a tender caress. It was only a moment, but within that moment, there was a deepening of shared emotion, almost an eternity as their minds became one through the Force.

"I feel it too," he whispered against her lips as she pressed against him, and with his other hand, he pulled her closer. Their sweet kiss lingered and deepened, and said everything they had wanted to say to each other but had denied out of fear; no more hiding, no more fear.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They pulled away from each other embarrassed as Leia stood in the doorway, smiling knowingly.

"Leia, I'll give you two some privacy," Rey said as she excused herself, but Kylo grasped her hand, hiding his face from his mother with the other.

"I won't go far," Rey gave his hand a reassuring squeeze then pardoned herself as she exited behind Leia, offering a meek smile to her mentor as she did. Leia said nothing just stood quietly as her son refused to face her.

"I always knew you weren't gone, that I'd see you again."

He stood stiffly arms crossed tightly against his chest, not looking at her.

"Benjamin."

He lowered his head, submitting to her unspoken plea, she wasn't leaving, and he couldn't stand there avoiding her forever. Leia took a deep breath as he turned to look at her, and she failed to keep her serenity as she looked upon his face. He'd been a child when she'd last seen him, a willful teenager but still a child. A man stood before her now with the face of her son. His eyes burned with that same intensity a multitude of emotions visible within them.

"I didn't think it was possible you could get taller, but you have. You look so like him, your father." She gave a small shudder of grief. He turned away from her at that, and she watched his shoulders rise and fall heavy with pain.

"All I ever wanted was to be like him, a pilot, but he was afraid of me. Everyone was afraid of me, and then you sent me away."

She stepped towards him, turning him to face her, eyeing the severe scar that ran the full length of his face. Long hard years had impacted that mournful expression; pain, both physical and mental. Her son was literally and figuratively broken- torn asunder.

"I'm so sorry, Ben, that I failed to protect you from this, from the darkside, from Snoke."

"This," Kylo stated, pointing at his face," was Rey."

She shook her head.

"From the moment you were conceived, I felt the darkness pulling at you, Snoke hunting you. You were so powerful. I felt so ill-equipped to protect you from it. I was not strong enough," Leia pleaded.

"I never stood a chance. I was always theirs; it was inevitable." Kylo wasn't excusing her he did blame her: and his father but Palpatine and Snoke's manipulations would have always succeeded sooner or later.

"I thought that with my brother you'd be safe, that he'd be able to help you and protect you."

"He tried to murder me!" Kylo growled at her; now, he was angry.

Her reproachful face, however, made the growl end immediately.  
"His greatest shame, that momentary lapse of judgement, but that's all it ever was Ben, he would never have harmed you. Never."

In the cave on Dagobah when Kylo had slain the vision of Luke out of anger and fear, it had been Snoke telling him of his Uncle's murderous intent. Snoke who'd told him his Uncle had feared his power. Had Luke meant to murder him? Had Snoke planted that idea? Had he been manipulated? Did he know the truth of anything? Leia watched this series of questions and emotions flicker across her son's face, but that was all it was, a flicker before he regained control. He was trying to shut down his emotions, and as a mother, Leia felt a necessary lesson was in order.

"It doesn't matter. It's the past and Skywalker is gone," Kylo answered back coldly.

Leia sighed and cocked her head, "No, he's not gone. He'll always be with you, like your father, like me."

Grief struck Kylo's face for just a moment before she watched him squash it down.   
"I'm a monster. I've tortured, murdered, done unspeakable things...."

"Yes. Yes, you have. You have done monstrous things, but you are not a monster. You are my son, and you always will be. You will always have my love, always."

"Even when I dishonour you?" Kylo snarled at her angrily trying to get her to admit something that would never be true, before looking down at the floor in shame. Leia placed her hand upon his scared face, feeling the roiling emotions beneath.

"Especially then. Always."  
His head shot up unbelieving of her statement before he collapsed into her embrace, and she held him. It was a strange reconciliation. To Leia, she felt as though she was holding that precious tiny baby, that scared little boy, not the towering figure of a man; they were all her son, and finally she had him back. When the embrace ended, they sat together.

"What is it that you're fighting for Ben?"

He looked at her, confused.  
"The destruction of Palpatine. The legacy of the Skywalkers is to defeat the greatest evil there has ever been; Darth Sidious."

Leia smiled at him, amused.  
"Your grandfather killed his master for the love of his son; your father became a General, helped bring about the fall of an empire because of his love for me. Your Uncle Luke, redeemed his father Darth Vader, the most feared and hated Sith that ever was through love. Attachment, compassion, love they don't make you weak; they make you strong. Without them, there is nothing. Love is the only thing worth fighting for; so what is it you're fighting for Ben?"

He turned from her abashed at her question.

"Do you feel for her, the way I think you do?"

He laid his head in his hands now his hair hiding his face.

"She loves you; I can see it. She doesn't know it's love, but it is."

He looked up startled searching her face. Leia smiled at him as she watched his emotions chase themselves across his face, felt the spikes in the Force that followed.

"Ah," she reached over and touched his face. "You do. You love her too. Use it; it'll give you strength you never dreamed possible. Love will give you the will to go on when all else has failed. Even the smallest candle can hold the darkness at bay, but love is more than a candle, love can ignite the stars."

Kylo sighed.

"Will you help me with something?" he asked her.

"Anything."

He stood and walked to the case upon the table, reopened it and removed the helmet. Leia instantly recognised that nightmarish form, misshapen and malformed as it was. She could never forget the countenance of Darth Vader and what she'd been subjected to at his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Leia asked, shocked.

"The apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke has ways and means," Kylo answered. "After I destroyed Luke's templed and fled; I was obsessed. I wanted to be like him, as powerful as him. I hired a mercenary, she found it. It.. it showed me things, spoke to me."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked, concerned.

"I thought it was Anakin, guiding me, but it wasn't. It was Palpatine. He used my weakness, my desire to be as great as my grandfather, Darth Vader against me. I was such a fool."

Leia smiled understandingly.  
"Your grandfather was redeemed when he saved Luke and with his death; this is just a helmet, nothing more."

"I know. I want to destroy it. I need to destroy it. To let the past die, to become what I was meant to be. Will you help me?"

"Of course. We'll do it together."

Leia considered it was only fitting that the helmet undergo the same fate it had had the first time she'd said farewell to her father, Darth Vader. Within the jungle of Yavin Four a small fire burned and within the depths of that fire, the malformed mask of Darth Vader burned anew. Smoke dark and billowing rose from the fire as though the evil that had swayed her son also burned. She hoped that was the case, but she knew harder times were ahead of him. He knew the truth now about the helmet, but that presence was now physical and leading the First Order- Letan Nex. What gave Leia comfort and courage was that her son stood beside her watching those flames. The darkness she'd always felt in him had faded, ever-present but different now and beside him holding his hand was Rey. What Leia could feel in the Force now was unlike anything she'd ever known. The Resistance and the Rebellion had only ever had a small chance against the Galatic Empire, and its spawn the First Order. Leia felt emboldened, the two of them together would defeat the Sith and the war would be over once and for all. Darth Sidious would meet his match in her son and the scavenger at his side. The legendary Skywalker bloodline would rise once more, and this time, just as before with Luke, the galaxy would be saved.


	20. A New Plan

General Leia Organa sat at a table within the Resistance headquarters, within the depths of the temple. Looking to her left sat her second in command Poe Dameron. General Ematt, Admiral Nunb, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Maz Kanata and Zorii Bliss sat at the table all veterans of this conflict like herself. Commander Finn and Rose, Jannah Calrissian, Commander Connix all young fresh and efficient. Commander Snap Wexley, Commander D'Acy and Admiral Statura were also present, all seasoned and committed. At the other end of the table sat her son, Ben Solo, Kylo Ren looking particularly awkward and behind him stood Rey, her hand on his chair. She smiled in memory of how she and Han had sat similarly with a pretence of being friends when they had never been friends. Out of love, Leia had travelled light years to find Han risking her own life. These two clearly felt just as intensely as she and Han had.

Yesterday had not been a good day Leia's longtime droid companion was still a crumpled mess which Babu was trying his best to fix. Leia had never known a droid quite like 3P0, so human, R2-D2 came close, but she had never known a droid to complain as much as C-3P0 did and she missed it already. They had failed to decipher the Holocron, and that now seemed like a lost cause. They needed a new plan, and everyone was required to make it. Ben was going to share the information he had, and together the last battle would be decided.

"Ok," Leia stood and the eyes of all those present all around the table were on her, she waited for a palpable moment to ensure she had everyone's attention before continuing. "We have information to share and a new plan to formulate, let's get to business and see if we can come up with a solution. The First Order under the Contingency and it's designated leader the dark acolyte of Palpatine Letan Nex is preparing for an all-out war. They have greater numbers and greater weapons. We are outgunned and outnumbered. Ben."

Opposite Leia, Kylo sat leaning back in his chair with all the other leaders who were deliberating what was to be done next. He hadn't wanted the chair, but Rey had insisted over his preferred position of standing in a corner and hiding. He hadn't wanted to be present, and he hadn't wanted to be part of these discussions. He didn't have the right to sit at this table, but Rey had reasoned his point of view was valid and necessary, and so here he sat. Kylo rested his head in his hands, feeling more and more tense. He knew Rey could sense his emotions; she'd placed her hand on his chair, hoping it would calm him. It hadn't, and it would only be a matter of time before the others around the table would feel it too.

"Ben?" 

Kylo heard his name and looked up from under his lowered brow.

"Ben, what do you have to tell us?" his mother asked again. He could see a mildly nervous expression, one he recognised from being a child- don't lose your temper and do not embarrass me. Kylo sighed heavily nothing he was about to say was going to be accepted readily, by anyone.

"I have already begun to acquire allies to increase our numbers and our chances from within the First Order."

"Within the First Order, are you insane?" Dameron shouted.

"No. There are good decent people within the First Order, military strategists who made their way due to their skills. The stormtroopers of the First Order aren't clones they're people, people following orders. Conscripted as children, they are almost prisoners themselves, they had no choice, and they aren't inherently bad or evil. Deserting the First Order isn't possible- he's the only one who's managed." Kylo gestured to Finn. The room had fallen quiet, and so Kylo continued. "It's time to let the past die. Those willing to join you are General Hux, Admiral Deltan, Colonel Kramer, General Targo and Captain Peavey. They do not want the Emperor to return, their ships, their troops are with us. Hux is working on others. Together you create a new order to bring down the Contingency."

"Well, that's good right?" Finn said.

"General Hux? Really?" Poe quipped, "Can he be trusted?"

"No, but you can trust that he doesn't want the Emperor controlling the First Order. He hates the Sith, all Force users in fact. As far as he's concerned, the First Order superseded the Empire. Those wishing to restore it are disillusioned and unable to see that the regime they serve is obsolete."

"Ok then, so our numbers easily just doubled." Snap Wexley added with positivity.

"It won't be enough," Kylo stated gravely. "A space station didn't destroy Kijimi it was decimated by a fleet, a vast armada of Imperial Star Destroyers. The Contingency has been constructing them in the unknown regions for decades, perhaps even before Palpatine ascended to Emperor. Clone Sith troopers operate them."

"How many?" Lando asked, his expression unrecognizably dire with concern.

Kylo shrugged apologetically. He had no answer. 

"Hundreds, thousands. Their number was beyond measure. They are mobile; they can go anywhere. An armada the magnitude of which we have never seen."

The room became deathly silent, Kylo looked around at the blank faces of the Resistance.

"General Hux had an idea before I came here, one I believe we can use. We could not decipher the Holocron, but we can use it."

"Use it, use it how?" Zorii knew where this line of thought was going and disagreed.

"There is a Sith temple on Mustafar; the Holocron is its key. Placed inside, it becomes a weapon. We can use it against Sidious and destroy his fleet. Once the fleet is destroyed, I can destroy the Holocron."

"We have no idea if that temple still exists or if the Holocron we have will power it. We have no idea if it works if you can control it." Zorii countered.

"The temple exists, I've seen it, but it's useless without the Holocron," Kylo answered.

Poe stood and bent over the table, placing his palms flat on the table's surface and glared down at Kylo.

"You. A lot of this is resting on you and your word. How can we know you can be trusted. That you won't turn us over to Palpatine the first chance, you get?"

"Poe," Leia started, but her son raised his hand, he could defend himself and needed to. Kylo leaned forward in his seat meeting Poe's glare his eyes narrowed. Despite not standing, his ferocity caused silence to fall across the room. His look was genuinely menacing.

"You don't. I'm not a member of the Resistance, but I'm not a member of the First Order either, not anymore. You have no choice; it's me and the First Order defectors or annihilation. I'm the only one who can destroy the Holocron. Rey and I together are the only ones who can defeat Palpatine. You're just going to have to trust me." Kylo looked around the quiet table now, "You have a chance to change everything. You have to join the First Order in a truce and make it work. A long and lasting Peace."

"What you're not in charge of what happens in the future?" Poe asked sarcastically. "You appear to be calling the shots for everything else."

"Whatever world is created after this war, I don't get to live in it. You can't do the things I've done and get to live in that world."

The mood around the table was subdued and pessimistic. Admiral Statura, a keen scientist at heart, broke the dispirited quiet with military ideas, and everyone was grateful to be thinking less macabrely.

"So who goes to Mustafar with the Holocron? Where do the rest of us head?"

"Captain Finn, I think you should go to Mustafar, destroy the fleet. Beneath Darth Vader's castle is the Sith temple. There is an obelisk at the centre of the temple made of a spire of black obsidian. The Holocron sits within the obelisk and that powers up the temple to become a weapon. I'll meet you there to protect you, cause a distraction, the acolyte, my Knights they are all likely to be there. Once you've succeeded, you bring the Holocron to me, and I destroy it." Kylo answered.

Finn gulped, this was immense responsibility, and he wasn't sure why he'd been chosen.

"Ok, why me?"

"You've proven you're capable of fighting those with the Force and you'll always do what you believe is right," Kylo replied eyeing Finn intently it made Finn uncomfortable. No one else around the table disagreed, which made Finn feel pretty good about himself; however, that could be because it was a suicide mission. _Good feelings gone._

"Ok, so we land on Mustafar and find this temple and destroy the fleet, sounds simple enough," Lando stated suavely.

"Mustafar is incredibly difficult to land on, there are perpetual storms that interfere with navigational equipment, then there's the volcanic surface and the electromagnetic field swamps," Kylo responded.

"I stand corrected, not so simple," Lando stated once more. "Still never been one to back down from a challenge, I'll pilot you to Mustafar Finn." 

Chewie yowled at him.

"I didn't want to speak for you old friend."

"I'm coming too," Jannah interjected. 

Finn rallied maybe not such a suicide mission.

"Ok. Where do the rest of us make our stand?" General Ematt asked.

"Endor system on the moon Kef-Bir. Letan Nex was heading to Mustafar to acquire enough Sith energy to be resurrected. Endor is where that happens," Kylo answered.

"So we go to Kef-Bir?" Rey asked, and Kylo nodded.

"So the fleet will go to Endor," Admiral Nien Nunb offered in his native tongue.

"Your First Order conspirators will join us at these locations?" General Ematt asked.

"Yes," Kylo confirmed.

"Our squadrons will protect you from above; they are trained and ready. BB8 how many X-Wings have we got? Enough for five squadrons?" Poe queried.

BB8 chirped and beeped that they had five rusty squadrons or four reasonable ones.

Rose piped in, "We've done what we can to maintain them, but some were just too damaged or too old, we've worked with worse." 

Poe knew she was referring to the rusty V-4X-D Ski speeders they'd used on Crait.

"You'll have squadrons of Tie fighters to assist you, the fight will be a hard one but a fair one as long as the fleet is destroyed," Kylo assured them. "Once Hux makes his move against the First Order, their shields will be up. Then it'll be a case of who can outgun who quickest."

General Ematt stroked his bead "Garrisons in shuttles will be more efficient at taking down Dreadnoughts from the inside; it will also be an unexpected, more Resistance style of fighting."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's a plan then, let's gather our forces," Poe stated, and everyone in the room departed.

Leia wearily sat and smiled; finally, Commander Dameron was making the right calls, becoming the leader she knew he could be to replace her and that time she knew would be soon.

-X-

Rose was checking the X-wings over with Connix. Five squadrons was going to be tight, but the more, the better. General Ematt had been checking weapons, and Admiral Nunb with Admiral Statura had landed their large MC80 star cruisers to board their shuttles to Endor.

Finn had been training with the ground forces, blasters but also hand-to-hand weapons- staffs and Z6 riot control batons. Finn loved the riot batons they were manoeuvrable and could give a hefty hit by the ability to rotate it about and if that failed you could send your assailant a nasty electric shock. The Resistance didn't have the kind of weapons and armour that the First Order or Sith troopers had, but they'd done their best to provide their fighters with armour to protect them from enemy fire. Almost all armour was useless against blaster fire. Poe, along with the rest of the Resistance, Admiral Nunb and Admiral Statura would be dealing with the First Order Contingency in and around Endor.

Finn was currently walking through the trees towards two swirling lightsabers. It had been a while since he'd seen Rey fight with a saber. Her style had become aggressive and more powerful. Unlike Kylo, she utilised skills like flipping and jumping in an attempt to outmanoeuvre his brute strength. Finn recalled the battle in the snow how he had taken up a saber himself, Kylo had been injured, striking his side and dripping blood onto the snow but despite that, he'd been formidable, and Finn had been terribly injured, unconscious in medical for some time. Watching him and Rey training now Finn could see Kylo had held back. He bent backwards, crouched down low, jumped up and charged at Rey. The fire in his appearance wasn't the anger it had been when Finn had fought him. That fire had been sinister hate as he cruelly burnt Finn's shoulder and then slashed up his back. Rose liked his scars Finn smiled to himself. Finn was tolerating Kylo for several reasons; Rey had asked him, and also because of the plan. Finn had to admit Kylo was different around Rey; he would look at her calmly admiringly, his rage gone. Still didn't mean Finn had to like him. Finn watched as Kylo managed to disarm Rey and then stood over her.

-X-

Kylo looked down at Rey with a mildly amused smirk upon his face.

"Again," he said as using the Force he called her lightsaber to her which she deftly caught and as she gave him a wicked grin she ignited her saber and spun it into her starting position. Opposite Kylo's eyes glinted in anticipation of her challenge. He crouched one hand on the floor one leg straight out to the side and his lightsaber drawn in the other hand. He swung it at her legs, but she leapt over him entirely. He must've sensed her plan of attack because he spun on his feet to block her subsequent strike down and then he slowly stood still holding the block. Her arms began to shake with the pressure, and she knew what he was trying to prove, she needed to be cunning and use the Force. Her fighting style was skilled, but against Palpatine, it would not be enough. She extinguished the part of the lightsaber that was holding Kylo's saber, and she concurrently crouched down knocking his legs out from under him with hers and as Kylo fell forward losing his balance she used the Force to take his saber from him. He rolled over and looked at her from the ground as she stood over him with both lightsabers.

"Better."

She extinguished both lightsabers and attached hers to her belt and offered him her hand and he gratefully accepted it as he rose to his feet taking his saber and attaching it to his belt. He was gazing down at her, he was pleased with her progress, but she could see him struggling with a decision.

"Rey, I need you to promise me that you'll do whatever is necessary, whatever it takes should something go wrong to defeat Palpatine."

Rey gave him a wary look, "What do you mean?"

"Letan Nex is not the first acolyte within whom Palpatine has squatted. If we defeat the body, the essence may find another."

She raised her eyebrows at him disbelievingly.

"You're safe, you're of the light, but any darkside user nearby could be taken. You must do whatever is necessary should that happen."

"You mean if he takes you."

"As I recall, there was a time when you very much wanted to kill me, and you very nearly succeeded," Kylo stated.

"That was then; this is now. I will not fight you, no matter the reason."

He took her arm firmly, insistent, "Rey,"

"No, Ben. End of discussion."

Rey was determined and stubborn, and for now, Kylo could allow her misguided decision to slide.


	21. Spark of Hope

That night would be Kylo's last on this planet; he did not want to spend it in the clinical white room. Instead, he stood in the dark outside the pyramid staring up at the planet this moon orbited, gazing at the stars above listening to the sounds of the native nighttime creatures. He wasn't meditating in the Force; he wasn't considering the fight ahead he was just being which was possibly why the ghostly blue apparition of his Uncle, Luke Skywalker surprised him stepping out of the trees. Luke didn't look like he had on Crait, his hair was longer, he had a full beard, and he looked weather-beaten.

"Hey, kid."

Kylo's chest heaved against his tightly crossed arms as he breathed deeply, his face devoid of emotion like the mask he had always worn. Kylo didn't say anything he just surveyed Luke. The last time he'd seen him, it had been a deception, an illusion. He'd technically have killed him three times if Luke had been there in the flesh, but he hadn't. The lust Kylo felt for revenge had been quelled; his bitterness, however, had not.

"You know I said to Rey, when I saw you two touching hands across the galaxies on Ahch-To, that she'd opened herself to the dark for a pair of pretty eyes." Luke was peering up at the clear night sky, "Seeing you here I'd say you opened yourself to the light for a pair just as pretty". 

Luke turned back to Kylo and smiled at him. Kylo did not return his Uncle's smile and once again remained silent as he surveyed his former master turn back to the stars above.

"We've passed on all we know, a thousand generations live in you now, but this is your fight. Yours and Reys; together you are the Dyad, the balance in the Force. Powerful light and powerful dark and potentially formidable."

Kylo was observing Luke his stature unchanged, but the words from his vision had caught his breath in his throat, his arms clenched tightly against his chest, attempting to steady himself. He must not have been able to hide it from his Uncle; his face must have somehow given him away because his Uncles eyes narrowed with concern.

Luke searched his nephew's face; he'd always struggled to read him. Ben wore his emotions openly, but they were still a jumble that Luke couldn't see through clearly. Unlike the Jedi of old Luke felt attachment, and love should not be forbidden. Emotions were not part of the darkside, so it made sense, due to Luke's teachings that Ben used his feelings, but as a young Padawan, those emotions had been anger and fear. His fears were not always for himself but there was so much fear, so much doubt, so much power always in motion simmering beneath the sullen exterior. Seeing Ben now, Luke could see how little he'd ever been able to comprehend his complex nephew.

"What did you see?"

Kylo pressed his lips before responding.  
"A legion of Imperial Star Destroyers, a planet obliterated. Rey," he started, cleared this throat then continued, "Rey having turned to the darkside. Those words, those words are always how it starts. I've seen the fleet of ships, and I saw the planet destroyed."

"It is the destiny of a Jedi to face their fears," Luke responded. Luke knew Rey's fear was facing Palpatine after he'd found her throwing her saber away on Ahch-To, and now he knew Ben's was her turning when she did. It interested him that like his grandfather Ben's fear was not for himself but for another and that his fear involved her turning to the darkside. Kylo had made it clear by his past actions he wanted Rey to join him, to train her but apparently a Sith version of Rey was not what he wanted.

"I'm not a Jedi!" Kylo snarled.

His Uncle's ghost merely cocked his head sarcastic yet sympathetic.

"You're not a Sith either. You never turned to the dark not fully; you never gave in, you were always both. That's why Snoke wanted you, that mighty Skywalker blood. The combination of light and dark in physical form, to be more powerful than just a dark user. You utilise both sides; it's how you were able to deceive him and how you are deceiving Palpatine. The Sith's weakness is their lack of understanding of the light side of the Force."

"As the Jedi's is the lack of knowledge of the dark." Kylo meant it as an insult, but his Uncle merely nodded.

_Stubborn boy, just like his mother, and his father,_ Luke mused to himself as he nodded to his nephew in agreement.

Kylo considered, uncrossing his arms, his eyes down talking to the floor, "Suncas the ancient gatherer on Pasaana he said, 'by the resolving of Grey through refined Jedi sight', what does that mean?"

Luke smiled.

"The Grey Jedi code. There is no light without dark. Through passion, I gain focus. Through knowledge, I gain power. Through serenity, I gain strength. Through victory, I gain harmony. There is only the Force."

Kylo nodded eyes still down absorbing the information he'd been given fitting it into what he'd experienced with Rey.

"Your connection with Rey and hers to you, through the Force is like nothing I've ever heard of. The Dyad. Your union is the will of the Force."

Kylo opened his mouth slightly to speak to ask more about the Dyad. As he did so, he felt a familiar presence, and he inclined his head, sensing it.

Luke spoke, "Here she comes," he smiled winking at Kylo. "See you around, kid."

Kylo visibly shuddered as he inhaled and exhaled. His father had always called him that, and he watched his Uncle's apparition walk away from him slowly becoming fainter almost evaporating and dissolving into the atmosphere as he moved amongst the trees until eventually he was gone. Kylo turned to face Rey as she walked towards him with concern in her eyes.

"What are you doing out here? It's not exactly safe."

Kylo raised his eyebrows at her questioning her meaning. Rey knew as well as he did that nothing out here on this planet was of danger to him; to either of them. Their bond sparked and hummed at her proximity, Kylo hadn't decided yet if it was a good thing that they didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking. Able to feel each others turmoil or happiness, pleasure or pain within the Force. They were inextricably tied before adversarially and now intimately within the Force; the Dyad, their souls forever bound. He'd felt haunted by her when she'd closed herself off from the Force, and despite her reopening it he was haunted still. Without her presence, physical or merely within the Force, he no longer felt whole. He watched Rey curiously as she stepped closer, reaching both hands up to his face and pulling it towards her own, but it was only to deepen their connection not to continue what his mother had interrupted. Their foreheads touching, she looked into his eyes as he gazed back into hers. The nighttime creatures became silent, and the world around them silenced as electricity seemed to fire through him as their bond sparked and surged. He tried to calm his mind of everything that had happened and everything he'd been told. Her eyes were steadfast and sure. Within that serene gaze, Kylo saw something he'd not seen before an intention, and suddenly he felt nervous. She entwined her fingers around his and without a word, she turned to lead him deeper into the jungle about them, and he let her.

Within a dimly lit clearing, she stopped. Kylo didn't look anywhere, but at her, he didn't speak merely waited as she looked at their interlaced hands.

"I'm afraid of tomorrow," she said eventually, "but not of failure, not of Palpatine."

"What do you fear?" Kylo asked

"What you said earlier, doing what was necessary should Palpatine take hold of you. You believe in order to defeat this evil, you must stand alone, sacrifice yourself, that frightens me."

"I made my choices, and now my fate is sealed. My life is a fair price to pay for all I've done, to bring an end to it all. For peace in the galaxy. Your survival is enough for me."

Kylo reached a hand to her face and gently lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Should the worst happen, you will face that evil, and you will defeat him."

She smiled at him, but it wasn't a reassuring smile; it was a smile that suggested how sadly mistaken he was.

"No Ben, defeating Palpatine isn't what I'm afraid of." 

Her free hand brushed his hair from his face and reached up behind his ear to rest upon his jaw. Kylo knew now what she was trying to say, but he didn't believe it, though he wanted to with every fibre of his being. That she cared for him, as he cared for her. Her actions had shown it so many times and yet, how? How could she feel anything for him when she knew everything he'd done?

"Then what?" Kylo asked her searching her face as she tilted her head at him.

"Do you not know?"

Kylo did, but he wanted to hear it, he needed to hear her say it.

"Say it."

"I've been alone my whole life. I don't want to be alone again; I don't want to lose you," she replied her thumb gently stroking his face along his cheek, her fingers caressing the back of his neck.

He smiled just a hint before without a moment's indecision he bent his head, and his lips collided with hers. Rey reached her arms around Kylo's neck as their kiss deepened and around them, the Force rippled and spiked.

From around his neck, Rey's hands were removing his cape. She pulled away from their kiss to plant the garment upon the floor, before kneeling upon it and reaching out a hand to him. Kylo swallowed before placing his hand in hers, allowing her to pull him down to her upon the mossy floor. Rey sat beside him, her hand upon his chest: Kylo could feel his heart hammering against her touch. Around him, he could smell the damp ground, a pleasant moist earthy smell. Kylo lost himself in her eyes as the world around him disappeared, and Rey gently pulled him to her.

-X-

Within her arms, Rey could feel Ben quivering.  
"You ok? You're trembling," she whispered.

"I'll be alright," he murmured between exerted breaths before ending their conversation with his lips softly grazing hers before relaxing himself into her arms, nuzzling his face into the warmth of her neck. They stayed within the jungle, within the darkness; the Resistance, the First Order, Palpatine, the Sith, the Jedi all forgotten as they lived this moment within each other as though it were their last.

Ben awoke to the sounds of jungle creatures around him. Dappled light from the trees overhead flittered across his closed eyelids. Blinking, he slowly recalled where he was and with whom. Beneath his cape, he could feel her body gently rise and fall against his. Her soft flesh warm within his arms. He wanted this moment to last, but it couldn't there was work to be done, and someone would surely be looking for them. Gently he extracted his arm from beneath her and sat up looking for the clothes he'd discarded. As he pulled his trousers on and tucked his cape around Rey's sleeping form, Dr Kalonia entered the clearing with D-0. Looking at Ben and then to Rey, the doctor gave him a knowing smile.

"Your mother wants to see you, both of you."

Ben nodded. With another brief look at Ben's semi-naked form and Rey's sleeping one beneath his cape, the Doctor departed with the little droid. Ben ran a hand through his hair before finding and pulling on his tunic and turning to wake Rey.

-X-

In the depths of the pyramidal temple amongst the ships, the Resistance was preparing. The plan had been made; allies had been contacted, supporters of the cause were on their way. The forces needed to be rallied, this was the war to end all wars, and the unease amongst the troops was palpable.

Commander Poe Dameron was stood under the Falcon with all the Resistance leaders- Finn, Rose, Connix, Lando, Chewbacca, Jannah, Altor, Snap, Statura, Calrissian, Nunb and Ematt. The troops and pilots of the Resistance were also present beneath the bellies of freighters, cruisers and ships of all types. Poe stepped forward and raised both his hands and the humming crowd of Resistance pilots, fighters and engineers hushed.

"We have great plans to deliver, but this is the time. We've only ever had a glimmer of hope, a small chance to defeat the First Order, but that glimmer has grown. We have more numbers than we've ever had, we are not alone. We've got friends out there, good people will fight if we lead them, but the First Order is still vast in comparison."

The crowd was silent, Poe looked around as Leia would have. Pausing palpably to make sure he had everyone's attention, making the moment resonate.

"Our losses, our grief, our love unites us and makes us strong. What our mothers and fathers fought for. What We Have Suffered At The Hands Of Our Enemy Will Not Be In Vain. For This Is What We Fight For, We Fight For Our Freedom, AND FOR THOSE WE LOVE!"

The crowd cheered in agreement heads nodding and arms raised in unity.

"Now we take the war to them. We will not surrender, and today we make our last stand. We Are The Spark Of Hope In The Galaxy, and WE WILL NOT BE EXTINGUISHED. WE WILL BRING THE FIRST ORDER DOWN. WE WILL BRING THE SITH DOWN. THIS IS THE LAST BATTLE THAT MATTERS, AND WE WILL WIN! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US!"

"MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US!" the crowd roared back.

-X-

Within her private quarters Princess Leia, General Organa lay upon her bunk. She was tired she knew she should be down in the depths of the temple rallying the troops but she was so tired. Her eyes were closed, but she smiled at the sound of roars of the crowd far below; Poe had stepped up as he should, as she knew he would.

Leia had asked Dr Kalonia to bring her Commander Dameron, Rey and her son. Since Crait Leia had felt weak; since her time floating in space when the bridge of the Raddus had erupted and the Resistance's entire leadership had perished. That day she'd asked the Force for help. Then she hadn't given up the Resistance had needed her, Rey needed her, but now that need was no longer necessary. She'd trained Rey, Ben had returned, or at least was no longer lost. The Resistance had Poe, and a strong following, greater than it had been in years. She'd seen ships from their allies arriving since the plan had been made and they'd reached out to their supporters in the unknown regions. She sensed the time had finally come to let go, so many losses she could face no more. 

"You've been brave for so long, but you can let go now Leia," a voice to her side spoke, and she turned to see her brother a glowing blue ghostly apparition of her brother.

"Luke," she smiled at him, here at the end he was with her. The hope of the last few days was all she needed now to surrender and finally be at peace. Her fight was over, she'd sacrificed much and fought till the end but she could now leave that fight to others, to the next generation. What she'd fought for would never be gone, but she was no longer needed to fight it.

"Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter," he whispered as he gently stroked her head.

She closed her eyes and took in a long deep breath as she thought of all those she'd loved. Her father Bail and her mother both long gone. Her friends Lando and Chewbacca. Her brother Luke, now with her, Han her husband and her son Ben. Leia's exhale was a long sigh and as she did the Force flowed through her, her body fading to a glittering light as she became one with the Force, disappearing into it. The Force shimmered and rippled luminous vast and eternal.

Upon the stairs in the dark stony hallway heading towards his mother's room, Ben stopped, his eyes searching within the Force sensing what he knew was happening, what had already happened. Ahead of him, Rey paused and turned back to him. Ben looked up at her, and her expression told him she'd felt it too. Not a disturbance but a passing.

"Leia," she whispered.

Poe was ahead of them on the stairs and knocked on the door before opening it to find an empty room. Ben knew that even before they entered, Leia his mother was no longer there, not physically. His mother was in the Force; some part of her would always be wherever the Force was. Poe looked confused and left the room to find Dr Kalonia. Rey stepped to Ben, as silent tears trickled down her face. He pulled her tightly into him and kissed her gently on her forehead, before wrapping his arms about her frame, embracing her tightly and closing his eyes.

_No one's_ _ ever really gone. We will always be with you. Always._

Whispered in the Force by everyone they'd lost- his father, his Uncle and his mother. He took in a shuddered breath as the items in the room shook as he embraced Rey and his pain. He breathed Rey in, took comfort in her sunlight smell, and how he could feel the warmth from her fingers through his clothing. He tried to imprint this moment on his mind, along with any other beautiful memories. On Chandrila, sitting with his mother as she read to him while she stroked his hair, sitting on his father's lap in the cockpit of the Falcon, his first kiss with Rey so sweet and perfect. These memories would be the ones to power him through fighting Palpatine; his mother was right attachment did not make you weaker it made you strong. That was how they would win by saving what they loved.


	22. Mustafar

Within the Falcon, Finn sat with Rose staring down at their entwined hands. They'd talked for a while of their allocated tasks, but now they had to say goodbye, and though both hoped it wasn't for the last time it might well be. Rose had lost so many that she loved, some whom she'd been able to say farewell to but at the time she hadn't known it was the final farewell. Others she'd never gotten the chance. Finn, on the other hand, had never cared enough for anyone until recently to try to encompass his thoughts and feelings into a coherent last goodbye. Rose Tico had looked at him like a hero, then electrocuted him for being a coward. She finished his sentences; she told him when he was being an idiot or as she liked to put it a dummy, and that was frequently. Rose's faith in him and belief had nurtured him from a stormtrooper following orders to a Captain within the Resistance. Rose had made him want to remain, to want to be a part of something great; a member of the Resistance.

"Rose," Finn started, but he had no idea what he wanted to say, and he knew she could tell.

"I know," she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, "be careful and come home."

He nodded at her, "I will."

He watched her depart as Jannah entered, followed by her father both in their trademark capes and smiled glad he would have their company on this mission. Chewie was already in the cockpit checking flight and takeoff procedures in his usual co-pilot seat.

"Ready to go?" Lando asked with that charismatic smile of his. The odds of this particular mission going as planned weren't high, but as Lando was a betting man, these odds were worth betting on, betting his life and that of his daughter. Risks were a tricky thing to predict, but when the stakes were this high, almost every risk was worth taking. The chance to finally end the war that spanned more than his lifetime, that had taken so much from him; that chance he'd risk everything for.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Finn responded, and Lando put a reassuring fatherly hand upon his shoulder before turning to the cockpit. It was a small gesture but one that steadied Finn's pounding heart and calmed his nerves.

"Chewie, have you got my ship ready?" Lando asked as he settled himself into the pilot's chair. A mixture of grief and joy flowed through him. Han, his oldest friend, one of his only real friends, Han's chair, his ship, their memories all rushed upon him in a wave. Chewie's yips and howls that they were good to go brought Lando back to the present; yes he would risk everything to help end this conflict.

"Let's punch it."

The Falcon hovered above the ground of Yavin Four before turning and jumping to lightspeed followed by a Mon Calamari MC80 star cruiser and the pilots of Bronze squadron X-Wings. The small detachment came out of hyperspace directly by the fiery red planet. Inside his X-Wing, Snap Wexley was leading Bronze Squadron.

"Well, this planet looks unhospitable," Snap's voice filled the static.

"Copy that Bronze Leader," Bronze Four responded sardonically.

Admiral Statura and Bronze Squadron stayed in position circling the planet. The star cruisers cloaking mechanism on waiting for the inevitable arrival of friendly First Order and enemy First Order ships.

Within the cockpit of the Falcon Lando, Chewie, Jannah and Finn peered out at the fiery red planet. It was like it was burning from the inside, it's surface cracked with veins of fire.

"I think we've landed on worse places right Chewie?" Lando commented peering down at Mustafar and giving Chewie a sidelong look.

Chewie grunted. He could recall multiple tricky spots and landings he'd been in over his lifetime, but nothing about landing on this planet looked welcoming, and they all knew it.

"Well let's do this," Lando replied as he steered the Falcon into the planet's atmosphere. The steam of heat and firey grey smoke rising from the lava rivers running through Mustafar billowed past the freighter's canopy as the cargo ship headed to their designated landing spot. The Falcon shook as the storms buffeted it, and within the seating area, Jannah and Finn had to strap in. Finn's hands clenched on his seat as the ship dived and shook unpredictably. Despite the turbulence, shaking and vibrations, Lando and Chewie landed the Falcon reasonably smoothly within sight of the towering black castle.

"I think that could've been worse, I've definitely had worse landings," Lando hollered from the cockpit. Finn and Jannah both gave a sigh of relief and unclipping their safety straps, gathering their weapons and the satchel containing the Holocron they went to watch the hatch open and gangplank lower. All four stood at the hatchway looking at the dead red planet, watching as the heat and vapour drifted towards them. Chewie howled quietly, Lando embraced his daughter before she and Finn eyed each other apprehensively and departed the ship. Their feet crunched on the dry, cracked earth as they walked heading towards the monstrous dark tower with a fountain of lava flowing down it. The air was breathable but not pleasant. The wind was hot as it filled Finn's nostrils and smelled of ash and sulphur. He was finding it difficult not to cough with every breath he took. At his side, Jannah covered her streaming eyes with her goggles and covered her face with her cloak. Good idea Finn thought as he pulled his neckerchief up around his mouth. It didn't stop the choking feeling, but it was undoubtedly better.

-X-

In the space outside Mustafar, Kylo Ren's Star Destroyer the Finalizer jumped out of hyperspace, and Admiral Statura watched several transport shuttles and a squadron of Tie fighters launch from multiple hangars. Snap Wexley sat looking out of his canopy, at these allied Ties, and his squad of X-Wings. All they could do now was wait.

Ben's Upsilon Command shuttle landed, and a squadron of stormtroopers exited into a red world of fire. The dried carcasses of trees desperately clinging to life stood around them and in the distance rivers of lava flowed. Speaking to the commanding officer to stay put and be on guard, Ben headed toward his grandfather's sanctum and the temple beneath, his long cape billowing behind him. The castle was foreboding and sinister, higher than he could have imagined a towering spike of black stone. Ben could feel the locus of dark energy centred around it, but nothing else. No spidery fingers, no ominous presence and no familial tie. This place, this fortress had nothing to do with his grandfather Anakin Skywalker; this was Darth Vader's domain. Beneath the fortress, Ben entered the Sith cave, the deeper he delved, the darker it became, but an even darker shadow of obsidian stood before him. The temples surface glimmered in what little light dared enter; it's blackness sharp and perfect. Immense steps were carved into the front, leading to the temple's entrance from which Ben could vaguely see a dim light. As Ben mounted those hard stone steps, he could hear familiar voices within. He paced purposefully into the chamber to where Finn and Jannah stood by the central obelisk, fear and anxiety etched upon their faces. Ben shared that fear, but unlike them, his outward demeanour did not show it. He struck his hand out towards Finn palm-held upwards.

"Holocron," he stated.

Finn fumbled about within the bag he'd brought a little longer than seemed reasonably necessary to the point where Ben began to lower his arm and look at him visibly confounded. Had he forgotten it? Or worse lost it? Ben began to trace his teeth angrily until Finn eventually retrieved it and handed it to him with a smile, like a pup wanting praise for finally handing over its mauled toy. Ben sighed frustrated before turning his attention to the task at hand. Ben reached within the Force, and the Holocron within his hand glowed and pulsed filling the cave with a minuscule red glow of light. He took a hesitant step forward and placed the Holocron on top of the stone structure. As he took a step back, a voice spoke. The voice was not sinister, but it also wasn't tranquil, neither male nor female a voice that was everything and nothing, all darkness and all light.

"You have awoken an ancient power. The power to destroy all life or create it. Will you use it? "

Ben didn't speak but turned to Finn and gestured to the ex-stormtrooper with a brief nod of his head.

"We wish to destroy our enemy's fleet," Finn responded nervously.

"That is all you desire; once this power is awoken and utilised, it cannot be used again."

"Yes, we wish to destroy our enemy's fleet and the key, this Holocron, so it may never be used again," Finn replied.

"Foolish child, this key will be but a shell once the weapon is used. There will be nothing to destroy. Do you wish to proceed?"

Finn turned to Ben for confirmation, and somberly Ben nodded, he hoped this worked.

"Yes," Finn confirmed.

"Then it is done," the voice replied. The Holocron glowed, and the interior of the chamber shone with an eerie red light and a humming that crescendoed to a mighty roar. The temple seemed to vibrate with energy, dust from the temple walls fell with the reverberations. Abruptly it stopped, and the Holocron fell to the floor, the light within having died. Cautiously Ben picked it up he felt nothing; he sensed nothing. Whatever had been within the Holocron was gone.

"Solo, was that it? Solo?"

It took Ben a moment to realise Finn was talking to him.

"Head to Endor, now. I'll meet you there. They're coming."

-X-

Admiral Statura's gaze was focused on the multitude of Imperial Star Destroyers leaping out of hyperspace before him, so numerous he'd already lost count. His face attempted to remain stoic at the sight of so many ships, but also at the strange blue nebula engulfing the enemy before him. Lightning in space. Not unheard of but rare, this, however, was not a natural phenomenon. Something was causing it.

"Cloaking device is on Captain?" Statura knew it was, but confirming it gave a mild sense of relief, one he currently needed.

"Yes, Admiral."

"Good. Order Bronze Squadron into the hangar."

The pilots of Bronze Squadron did not need to hear that command relayed more than once. The storm within the atmosphere around Mustafar was unnerving. Every pilot was happier sat in the cockpit of their X-wing from the comparative safety of the MC80 Cruiser's hangar than out there with the blue fire engulfing the enemy ships.

Finn and Jannah were running across the crusted earth as best they could back, through the blinding sulphurous fumes back towards the Falcon when the dark grey smoke-filled sky above was broken by blue flashes of light and the outlines of Imperial Star Destroyers.

"Quickly," Jannah hollered speeding past Finn. "Dad, we gotta go," she shouted as she and Finn ran up the gangplank of the Falcon.

"Is that the fleet this weapon was supposed to destroy, doesn't look very destroyed," Finn shouted from behind her.

"Dad, Chewie, come on we gotta go," Jannah reasoned again as shuttles began breaking through the atmosphere landing amongst the trees where Ben could be seen heading with his troops. As the Falcon rose steadily exiting the planetary atmosphere, Chewie could see a stream of red troopers exiting the transports and leading them were a group of black-clad figures, they could only be one thing- the Knights of Ren. The freighter rose out of the black and red atmosphere of Mustafar; the space beyond the planet was cracked with blue light. The scene before them was unbelievable and as they cruised into the direction of Admiral Statura's Cruiser, Finn, Jannah, Lando and Chewie stared aghast and in horror out the freighter's cockpit at the legion of Imperial Star Destroyers that surrounded Mustafar.

"Stars, have you ever seen anything like this?" Lando said more to himself than the others.

Chewie gave a low moan in reply. None of them had ever seen anything like this; there were so many Destroyers; beyond counting Ben Solo hadn't lied. This was a fleet created for the sole purpose of death and destruction. As they watched the bursts of blue light blazed amongst the large ships, a fire that jumped and seemed alive. A fiery blue monster leaping from ship to ship destroying everything it touched. The blaze mushroomed, engulfing each Destroyer. The ships appeared to combust from within splintering and shattering into white stardust, glittering the surrounding space with their debris.

"Are you seeing this?" Finn questioned the other members of the cockpit.

"I think it's working," Jannah replied as she watched the sky become a flame of blue fire and jagged blue light that spread and flared interlaced with the remnants of the ships.  
"We should go before we get caught in the crossfire."   
As Jannah advised the next course of action, several Dreadnoughts appeared out of light speed into the sector.

"General Calrissian, I advise we head to Endor, now!" Admiral Statura's clipped voice broke across the awed silence.

"Right behind you Admiral," Lando replied as he deftly flicked some controls before heading into hyperspace leaving the bizarre blue fire and red planet behind them.


	23. The Knights of Ren

Ben raced through the trees, his troops in perfect combat formation behind him aimed at the Sith troopers and Knights heading their way. Ap'lek Ren with his blackened Mandalorian executioner's axe was ahead of the others, and the first Ben came into contact with as he swung his lightsaber to the side and without allowing his pace to slow charged straight into the Knight. Pile driving him, catapulting Ap'lek off his feet and searing his armour and flesh with the hilt of his lightsaber. He drove Ap'lek to the ground, Ap'lek's helmeted head striking the scorched earth hard. Ben's saber cut through the body to the red ground beneath as he bent beside Ap'lek's corpse. The dead woodland around him was alight with laser fire and blaster bolts. Fires burned the dry earth as white First Order stormtroopers fired at the crimson Sith troopers.

Kuruk Ren charged at a group of Ben's stormtroopers, bolt after blaster bolt penetrating his clothing apparently without incident as Kuruk fired his sniper with devastating accuracy. The odds, however, were not in Kuruk's favour and as he became riddled with fire, he eventually fell face first upon the ground. Kuruk, however, was not merely a sniper but carried an arsenal of other weapons. As he fell to the ground, the grenades upon his belt exploded and troopers white and red garbed alike flew into the air in an eruption of red dirt and dead trees.

Before Ben, Cardo Ren and Ushar Ren were fixedly walking in his direction. Ben took a breath standing and removing his lightsaber from Ap'lek's corpse. Ben recovered his footing swinging his lightsaber in his hand, reading himself for the onslaught. Cardo Ren's wicked spiked mace propelled sideways at him, and Ben spun under it slashing at Cardo's back as he stood upright behind the Knight. Now Ushar was heading for him his double-ended club poised. Ben swung at Ushar, striking the Knight in his left side and he heard a grunt and saw the black clothing spark and burn. Ushar turned from him, touching his bleeding ribs indifferently. Behind him, Ben could sense Cardo had recovered though not entirely. Ben leapt over Cardo, grabbing the Knight by his shoulder and plunging his lightsaber deep into Cardo's chest, spearing him. Ushar was advancing on Ben now, and Ben surveyed the situation from behind Cardo's dying form, using his fatally injured Knight as a shield. Within the Force, he could foresee Ushar's intention his every move before he started to make them. Ben threw Cardo's slumped body from his lightsaber and then lowered his position spinning on his foot, sweeping his saber out towards Ushar's legs. He cut through one of Ushar's legs with his saber severing it from his body and Ushar fell to the ground; his balance faltered. As Ushar lay on the floor attempting to get himself up, Ben pierced his Knight's back through the top of the shoulders with his lightsaber. Ushar leaned back on his arms and quaked with pain, the intensity of his shuddering increasing until he suddenly stilled, arms giving way, and his helmeted head struck the floor. He never made a sound. Ben removed his lightsaber from Ushar's corpse.

Only Trudgen and Vicrul remained. Turning his head to the side, Ben could sense their impending approach. Trudgen raised his broad sword above his head intending to sever Ben's head from his body, but Ben managed to block him. As he did, Vicrul's staff caught him across the face, and he spun onto his knees. His jaw stung, and he could taste blood in his mouth. No time to consider further Ben immediately had to block Trudgen from splitting him in half. Ben growled through gritted teeth straining to stand back up. Vicrul struck him in the legs with his staff and Ben fell onto all fours, and Trudgen used this opportunity to slash up Ben's back with his sword. Ben strained backwards in pain and roared. Ben tried to centre himself, letting the Force calm him; he must use the light, not just the dark. Pain, suffering and patience these feelings feed him, feed the Force, he was its weapon. Harnessing the Force Ben held Trudgen in place, he could sense Vicrul behind him. He extinguished his saber to spin it quickly in his hand to face behind him, holding the hilt to this side he reignited it, piercing Vicrul behind him through the stomach. 

Ben stood his lightsaber still embedded within his Knight behind him, a sickening sound of flesh tearing followed. Ben extinguished his lightsaber now he was fully upright and heard the clatter of Vicrul as he dropped to the ground. Trudgen still stood frozen in place, motionless as a stone, before him unable to move under Ben's hold. Ben made him drop his weapon. Hands shaking with the unbridled pain burning in his back, Ben channelled the Force, his hand became a claw, and he slowly clenched his fingers inwards as if grasping something invisible in the air. In front of him, Trudgen Ren's helmet began to crumple in on itself, crushing the skull beneath. Arms and legs were folding in on themselves unnaturally, and bone shattered. Ben could hear the crunching sound of the skull and bone splintering mixed with a sickening gurgling sound as Trudgen's lungs and throat were filled with his green life fluid. Green blood seeped out through his broken helmet and ripped clothing. Ben's hand eventually clenched fully shut, before he allowed Trudgen's mangled carcass to fall to the floor.

His Knights were gone, all of them. For a moment, he stood, allowing the flow of the dark to abate. The fight around him was ebbing what Sith troopers were still alive wouldn't be for long. Ben looked up through the grey sky; the space above the immediate atmosphere was lit with blue lightning, an unnatural fire in space. The weapon had worked the Imperial fleet was no more. Ben walked towards where those still shooting and defending themselves were positioned holding his hand out palm outwards, and the red garbed troopers froze in place. His stormtroopers walked back towards his position, reforming their lines.

"Sir," his commanding officer queried.

"Kill them all, no prisoners, no mercy."

His troopers opened fire, and the Sith troopers went down.

"Return to the Finalizer. This isn't over," Ben commanded as he and his remaining troops returned to his shuttle.

-X-

From the control room of his Dreadnought, General Hux stood and watched as Kylo Ren's shuttle boarded the Finalizer. Allegiant General Pryde's Dreadnought drifted in the space before him, Letan Nex had sensed something of great importance apparently, and Pryde had called upon Hux to join him here. Pryde would be viewing as General Hux did, the blue explosion engulfing the Emperor's fleet of Star Destroyers. It was incredible. There had been no laser fire from the planet, no destructive beam; the ships had combusted in on themselves. They were exploding with mesmerising cold blue light which seemed to have a life all of its own as it leapt from one vessel to the next. Ren had been successful in powering up the Super Weapon it would seem. The debris of mechanical engineering now glittered as particles of space dust. The end of that obsolete religion and the past was nigh; a new age was dawning. Now the odds were more in their favour. Hux couldn't feel too optimistic yet; the acolyte of the Emperor was with Pryde, and his retribution for the destruction of his fleet would be severe at best. For now, they would not know the part Ren had played, but Hux saw no way for that to continue to be hidden. Ren was good at hiding his intentions, but nothing he said now could avoid the Emperor's wrath, and so their position here was about to be revealed. Though until Endor the other First Order defectors would be secret and must remain that way if they were to maintain the element of surprise. General Hux was here at Pryde's request but also to ensure the Finalizer was not destroyed; he merely had to wait for Captain Peavey to inform him of when to target Pryde's Dreadnought. Auto-cannons were charged; all they had to do was wait.

For a moment, Hux considered what it was he was about to do. He could change his mind and allow Ren to be destroyed. The thought of Ren's destruction twitched the side of his mouth as he fantasised about the brutal death Ren might endure at the hands of the Emperor. The moment's fantasy faded as quickly as it had occurred and the minute smirk on his lips disappeared as if it had never been there. No, no he wanted to be a crucial part of the future ahead, no more Sith, no more Jedi and that could only be accomplished if he turned on the Contingency. That was the only way to ensure the legacy of the First Order, for everything he'd worked for and strived for to mean something. For General Armitage Hux to take his rightful place in the Galaxy this was the only way.

-X-

Captain Peavey watched the monitor as Kylo Ren and the remnants of his company departed the shuttle battle-weary and bloodied within the Finalizer's hangar. Peavey announced through the hangar's communications that Allegiant General Pryde had made contact and would be on board shortly. 

Ben, however, wasn't listening to the Captain; he didn't need to. Ben's head was tilted looking into the distance, seeing what no other could see.

"Sir?" one of the troopers with him questioned, "what should we do?"

"They're already here," Ben muttered turning to see an Imperial shuttle entering the hangar. Ben turned to meet the advancing shuttle, and the inhabitants he knew were on board. He knelt, and a gesture of his hand commanded his troopers to follow his lead. Ben lowered his head, his back burned with pain from the wound Trudgen had inflicted, but for now, his pain would feed his power within the Force. He heard the clicking of Pryde's footsteps down the walkway of the shuttles gangplank. The creature at Pryde's side was silent his footfalls making no sound, but Ben didn't need to hear him or see him to know he was there- Letan Nex. Darth Sidious's spectre within the Force caused that creeping cold feeling to spread across his mind and across the hangar. He could feel it affect the troops kneeling around him- fear.

"Kylo Ren, you kneel before your Master, but it would appear the depth of your betrayal knows no limits."

Ben raised his head, no more hiding; he would show this dark acolyte, who he was.

"My name is Ben Solo. I am a Skywalker, like my mother and uncle before me, and my grandfather before them. My destiny as their's was is to ensure your defeat."

Within the depths of the cowl and helmeted body of Letan Nex, came that cackle.

"You will no longer wear my face; the galaxy will see you for the evil corruption you are," Ben stood and stretched out his hand towards the creature before him. He knew that helmet intimately. He clicked the mechanism on the side and removed the mask from the imposter who wore it, willing it to his hand.

Within the Force a surge of malevolence spiked. The cackle stopped, and Letan Nex raised his hideous face. It might have been a young face once, the features of which might even have been considered handsome; the broad jaw, straight nose, but no more. The red-rimmed eyes burned with fury, and the pupils themselves were fiery pits hideously yellow. The skin was translucently pale, mottled and grey as though it was rotting. Cracked with red, purple veins and the flesh was grotesquely distorted by the evil that simmered beneath. Letan Nex extended both his arms and a surge of energy threw everyone within the hangar, everyone except Ben who attempted to become like a rock against the wind. Around him, his troops flew into docked ships and hangar walls. Ben gritted his teeth as he struggled against Letan Nex's will.

"Captain! General Hux now!" Ben managed to growl.

Ben couldn't move his head, but through the exposed hangar, he saw Captain Peavey from this ship and General Hux's Dreadnought fire upon Allegiant General Pryde's ship. Shields were up, but the message would not be misinterpreted. The Finalizer was not the only traitor within the First Order. Letan Nex spread his long fingers; arms spread wide willing his power upon Ben. Ben managed to not succumb to the surge that had caused his troops to the ground, but now Letan Nex focused all his will upon him, the fury in his eyes burning. Ben could feel the wound in his back, screaming.

"You will die for your treachery!" the apparition wailed as Force lightning flew from his hands.

Ben fell to his knees in renewed agony and slid across the floor crashing into an engineers storage chest. Letan Nex had not used the full extent of his strength before, and the power coursing through his flesh now was tortuous. 

Behind Letan Nex, Allegiant General Pryde stepped forwards he was desperate but managed to maintain his years of training. General Hux was supposed to be the heir to the Contingency, destined to join its ranks in greatness, faultless with stiff formality his unflinching drive was everything they needed to bring the galaxy to tame. What was he thinking?

"My Lord our ship is under attack and our ships outside Endor inform me the Resistance is there. If you are to rise, we need to leave."

Ben did not hear any of this interchange his ears were filled with his blood screaming, but he felt the pain subside. He didn't hear the acolyte and the Contingency leave in their shuttle, but he felt the dark presence in the Force diminish as Darth Sidious's spectre departed the Finalizer. Slowly Ben got to his knees along with the troopers from his squadron.

"Sir?" a trooper knelt at his side, and Ben allowed him to help him rise to his feet.

"Captain Peavey, head to Endor," Ben ordered as he attempted to stand alone.

"Sir, you need medical, you're no good to the cause if you're wounded."

Ben surveyed the trooper surprised, he could see nothing of the man behind the helmet but could hear the concern in his voice and feel the comradery from this commander. Ben had not felt the like of it before; this man wanted and needed his survival. He nodded and allowed the trooper to take him to medical. This unknown soldier was right, he needed to be at full strength, the most significant fight was to come, but at least he wouldn't be alone.


	24. Second Battle of Endor

The steep crumbling cliffs of Kef-Bir amongst the grassy plains was where Rey currently stood with Poe.

"I need to get to the wreckage within it."

"We have a skiff, it'll get you there," Poe answered.

_Great more skiffs._

"Get back to the ships; they'll need you, General Dameron. I'll be fine alone." 

Rey didn't turn to Poe just stepped forwards to the craft preparing to head to the Death Star once more. Poe nodded before turning to head back to the atmosphere of Endor and the battle that would soon commence.

The craft ricocheted against the angry waves plummeting down towards each trough before soaring steeply towards another crest. Rey upon the skiff was jostled and buffeted from the waves rebounding from her destination before her; a substantial section of the Death Star. The section she sought gave her the best advantage of getting to the throne room. She needed the large viewing window from the vision she and Ben had seen when Darth Vader had thrown Palpatine down the shaft. Aboard the shuttle she had studied the old technical data, she had been able from her years of scavenging to almost visualise the entire interior of the old space station. Finding that particular piece of wreckage she needed was not going to be easy, particularly from the stormy sea, going from within the wreckage would be easier. She'd decided before boarding the skiff where she was headed; the great flat section where she and Ben had fought, landing the skiff on the broad surface from here she would climb.

-X-

In the atmosphere around Endor, Admiral Nunb awaited the inevitable arrival of the First Order fleet. Communication had been received from General Calrissian they had been successful on Mustafar, the Imperial fleet was gone, but the First Order fleet would be arriving outside Endor shortly. The treachery currently unknown of multiple First Order members would serve the Resistance well. Calrissian within the Falcon was following behind with a somewhat larger contingency of ships of Resistance supporters. General Dameron had been right people had followed with the Resistance leading the way.

Within the hangar of Admiral Nunb's Star Cruiser Poe had returned and was preparing Black One. Pointless arguments had been made that the leader of the Resistance shouldn't be piloting with the squadrons, but Poe had argued that he was a pilot he belonged out there not barking commands on a ship. Back in the cockpit of his X-wing, Poe felt great, nervous but great. This mission would be a challenge, but he had missed this feeling. He felt at home in a cockpit with his hands moving over the instrumentation feeling the ship coming to life around him as he ignited the engines and it began to hover.

"Colonel Dameron, your squadrons can depart," Admiral Nunb gave the command from the deck.

"BB8, how are we looking back there?" Poe spoke into the mic on his helmet.

BB8 chirped and tweeted back at Poe, Poe got the impression from BB8's beeps that the little droid was as excited as he was.

"Yeah me too buddy. Black Squad, this is Black One check-in."

Poe got confirmation from his squadron pilots "Black Two standing by," Rose responded, "Black Three standing by", "Black Four standing by", "Black Five standing by"; full house.

"Blue Leader, Gold Leader, Red Leader, White Leader, we all set?"

A moment of static white noise filled Poe's headpiece as each of the squadrons checked their pilots. One by one, they responded.

"Ready to execute on your command Black Leader."

The double wings on Poe's X-Wing split apart displaying four wings. The wing-mounted armament and quadruple engines deployed which would give Poe maximum firepower and manoeuvrability. _I love these ships! _Poe left the hangar, followed by the Black assault squadron, then Blue Leader and their assault squadron. Behind him, he could see Gold Squadron, Red squadron and White Squadron departing their various hangars. Shields were up; everyone was at their posts.

"Blue Leader, protect our Star Cruisers, Gold Leader take out the Dreadnought's cannons. We'll have to get up close and personal."

"Copy that Black Leader, we're with you."

They had no bombardiers since D'Qar so taking out the cannons was their best bet to desecrate the last Dreadnought, rendering it useless. Commander Dameron advised getting close to the ship's hull; the cannons had been designed to take out enemy Star Cruisers so smaller vessels like the X-Wings in Gold Squadron were too fast and could get too close for the guns to target. Getting close and taking out the enemies weapons was their only choice. The empty black space erupted with the sudden emergence of the First Order fleet.

-X-

Within the First Order fleet, Admiral Deltan stood on the bridge. A veteran of the Galatic Empire, one of the few who'd not been assassinated or conveniently become deathly sick. The rise of the First Order from the remnants of the Empire had been a chance for Deltan. Deltan had been idealistic about what could be achieved- idealistic and foolish. Hoping the First Order would be the fixing of injustice and would provide security to the galaxy. He'd thought of leaving the First Order, more than once, but once you were in the First Order defecting wasn't an option. Only death could you release you from that contract. General Hux had relayed Kylo Ren's plan, and it had been meticulously set. Himself, Colonel Kramer and General Targo were all awaiting Hux's command to turn on Allegiant General Pryde and the rest of the First Order.

Kylo Ren on the Finalizer under Captain Peavey and Hux would be here shortly there defection already revealed. General Hux had surprised Deltan with this sudden change. Hux had always been insanely ambitious; someone Deltan believed who would create a revolution, burn brightly and sputter out, to Deltan Hux hadn't seemed wise enough, with enough real military grounding to last long. This change to join the Resistance and destroy the Sith was in stark contrast but not an unwelcome one. Deltan had underestimated Hux, Allegiant General Pryde and the Contingency had too, to their doom.

"Sir, communication from General Hux, strike now," Deltan's lead communications officer informed him.

"Are the autocannons primed?" Deltan asked the bridge.

"Primed and ready, Sir," Captain Yago responded.

"Target the lead ship. Open communications to Targo and Kramer."

"Communication open, Sir," his operator responded.

"Admiral Deltan," the other commanders confirmed.

"Take out as many of the First Order Dreadnoughts as you can- lead ships first. The Resistance will be coming behind us to take out the rear with the Finalizer and General Hux. The Resistance ships will be aiming to take out autocannons, use yours as much as you can. Release all Tie squadrons to protect your ships. We have the element of surprise on our side, but it will be short-lived, so use it while you can."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Fire at will Captain," Deltan commanded, and behind him, Captain Yago relayed that order to the bridge officers.

-X-

Allegiant General Pryde was in the hangar of the First Order's lead Dreadnought with a now unmasked and furious Letan Nex. General Hux and Kylo Ren on the Finalizer's damage had thankfully been kept to a minimum with the shields up, but now they were being blasted again. That wasn't the blast of one of the Resistance's MC80 Star Cruisers that was a Dreadnought autocannon, had they'd been betrayed? Again!

"I must get to the moon!" Sidious's acolyte screeched, "The girl is there I can feel her."

Pryde nodded, currently rather uncaring of what Palpatine required, they were under attack.

"Go, my Lord, be resurrected, your Empire awaits your return." Pryde managed a calm and civil response despite his furore, and the acolyte fled back on board his shuttle, a few red stormtroopers accompanying him, Pryde watched the shuttle leave before heading to the bridge.

"Who is firing at us, Captain?"

"It appears to be Admiral Deltan, Allegiant General and he's not the only one." Pryde glowered at his Captain who visibly gulped before continuing, "Colonel Kramer and General Targo."

"Open communication with Admiral Skalick and Vice Admiral Renor," Pryde demanded.

From the viewing port, Pryde could make out the Emperor's shuttle as it plummeted through the ensuing battle towards the blue-green orb of Endor's moons as a deck officer opened communications with the leaders of their armada.

Admiral Skalick stood grim-faced on the bridge of his ship. He had received Allegiant General Pryde's notification regarding the fact that they had been betrayed and not just once by the dark Jedi Ren and that whelp Hux. He could've done with such communication at least ten minutes ago, he was fully aware that they were under attack and not just from the Resistance but ships within their own fleet- Deltan, Targo and Kramer. A Mon Calamari Star Cruisers had appeared in the space opposite their fleet, having uncloaked and before he or Renor could do anything Admiral Deltan and General Targo's Dreadnoughts had repositioned themselves into an attack position to join the Resistance, all Skalick could do was raise their deflector shields. Even with the shields up the Star Cruisers had proceeded to blast ion cannon fire and turbo blaster fire towards them. Pryde's Dreadnought was currently safe despite Deltan's relentless assault, but Targo's autocannon fire had already brought down Vice Admiral Renor's Dreadnought which was now falling slowly towards the planet's surface. Fire blazing from one side as it began to split in two, escape pods launching as well as Tie fighters and shuttles, anything the officers and troops on board could evacuate in to avoid their fate.

Admiral Skalick had already given the order to re-prime their cannons and for their pilots to man their Tie fighters, his long face drawn, as an intergalactic battle between Tie's and X-wings and a vessel that looked like a cargo ship took place around them.

-X-

General Lando Calrissian came out of hyperspace with Admiral Statura into a scene of battle, with a ramshackle collection of ships, cruisers and anything else deemed flight-worthy- the Resistance allies! This was the battle to end all battles, and so everyone had joined to fight no matter their Dreadnought was firing at Dreadnought. Tie -fighters were flying with X-wings, B-wings and A-wings defending their cruisers from more Tie-fights and going in close to take out the Dreadnought's deadly autocannons.

"Let's do some damage!" Lando cried as they headed for the Dreadnoughts closest to their location, those seemingly at the back of the large pack of ships which were currently not engaged in combat. Calrissian had every intention of making that position short-lived as he flew full-speed at the Dreadnoughts.

"You may engage Bronze Squadron," Admiral Statura stated.

Each member of Wexley's Bronze squadron exited the cruiser before moving deftly around the hull of the Dreadnought closest to them, the one that had turned to fire at their cruisers. They flew close to the decks of the ship while avoiding enemy Tie's, aiming to reduce the cannons to dust.

"Bronze Four, watch your positioning you're too ...," Snap Wexley stopped mid command as bronze four plummeted into the hull in a ball of fire and light.

Several of this ship's cannons were already obliterated, one barrel left, Wexley fired and turned it to smoking scrap.

"Bronze Squadron we're done here, all surface cannons cleared, move to the next Dreadnought and watch those Tie fighters."

Wexley's ship rose up from the hull flipped, and double backed on itself, and the rest of the squadron followed his lead and spread out targeting the Tie's that were raining fire on Admiral Nunb's Cruiser and the Dreadnought preparing to fire at it.

In the Falcon Lando and Chewie were hollering swinging in high arcs and whirling between ships, Chewie's Porg pets were screeching on the instrumentation and Jannah was firing from the sizeable rotating bubble which protruded from the side of the freighter.

"I've missed this ship," she yelled as she activated the firing grip again and a Tie erupted in multicoloured light in front of her.

"Lando, can we board a Dreadnought, get me on board," Finn asked as he attempted to maintain his balance within the cockpit.

Chewie growled at him, and together he and Lando steered the Falcon towards the open hangar of Skalick's Dreadnought.

Zorii Bliss was piloting a Y-wing from within the escort that had followed the Falcon. She twirled up towards one of the Dreadnought cannons raining fire as she did so. Her extreme piloting skills did not go unnoticed, managing to fly in such a defensive way. Y-wings were known to be sturdy, not agile. Zorii spun the Y-wing as the cannon exploded in a ball of light and metal scraps that turned to stardust.

At the front of the battle, one of the Dreadnought's entire body was consumed by fire, and it was slowly beginning to fall from the sky towards Endor's planetary atmosphere. Escape pods firing from it as it's desperate crew attempted to save themselves.

Within the band of Resistance ships shuttles were boarded by Resistance fighters. General Ematt stood with Altor checking his soldier's helmets.

"Check your weapons," he yelled as he boarded a full shuttle ready to launch.

Kylo Ren's Finalizer and General Hux's Dreadnought had entered the battle shortly after the Millenium Falcon. Captain Peavey and General Hux's ships were now firing indiscriminately at the Dreadnoughts closest. Their autocannons were shattering ships exteriors causing devastating damage. Within Black One Poe saw Kylo's distinctive interceptor exiting one of the hangars and heading towards Endor deftly avoiding the fire of friendly and foe, targeting Tie-fighters as it plummeted down to the planets surface, leaving a tirade of miniature explosions in its wake.

"Black Squadron, head into the bulk of the fleet lets take out as many of those cannons as we can."

"Copy that Black Leader," a succession of responses replied.

"Keep it tight and keep it close, we're more effective up close and personal."

"Let's get personal!" Black two screamed as Black Squadron flew in tight to the ship blasting cannons and Ties in all directions.

"We're with you too Black Leader!" Blue Squadron fell in beside Black Squadron.

Poe was flying close to the hull of one of the multiple Dreadnoughts, but his Squadrons were not alone, Tie-fighters screamed all around them. Their plan had been realised, and the remaining Dreadnoughts were attempting to defend their only weapon system.

"Watch those Ties!" Poe warned. Some of his pilots were doing well, but others were unseasoned, unable to consider aiming at cannons and defending themselves, Blue Four's cockpit burst into flame as she was struck by enemy Tie fire. There was nothing Blue Four could do but do the most amount of damage she could, and so she flew towards the open hangar. Ties were exiting the hangar, and her burning ship worked as a bomb amongst the fuel and uncrewed vessels docked there. The hangar came under a series of explosions that spread out and through the ship, igniting the Dreadnought and becoming one colossal flame. Poe cursed to himself, but at least that was another one down. Black Six tried to avoid laser fire, but his wing was hit, and he ended up spiralling and crashing harmlessly into the side of one of the Dreadnoughts. Poe dived as close to the hull as he could before sharply rising, looping back towards the cannons. For a moment he could see one of their Resistance cruisers engulfed in flames, it wasn't their Star Cruisers belonging to Admiral Nunb or Statura. A mon-calamari cruiser, one of their allies who'd joined them, escape pods and shuttles launching from it burning carcass.

Several Dreadnoughts had primed their autocannons and were now decimating the jumbled Resistance fleet. The smaller ships were exploding immediately into minuscule fragments.

"White Squadron, target the Dreadnoughts, I repeat target the Dreadnought, destroy those cannons!"

As Poe looped back again with Blue and Black Squadron what was left of White Squadron joined them.

Laser fire cascaded from Tie-Fighters all around them. White Two was flying dead at the bridge of one of the Dreadnoughts that was obliterating their ships.

"White Two, that's suicide! Desist that's an order!" Poe hollered into his helmet.

"Negative Black Leader, my steering is shot, I'm dead in the air, may as well make it count! May the Force be with us!" White Two shouted as they crashed straight into the viewing port of the Dreadnought's bridge. It's fuel igniting into a cascade of flame and debris. The Dreadnought imploded hurling great chunks of jagged metal into space, smoke and fire rising from the huge exposed openings. Amongst the metallic particles that floated out into the cold darkness of space were the charred bodies of First Order officers.

Poe sighed sickened by the loss of another friend, another pilot. No time to dwell on grief now there were still many Dreadnoughts still firing their deadly weapons annihilating their cruisers and ships.


	25. End of the Sith

Within the Death Star wreckage, Rey felt very much at home, as she clambered up shafts. Home, had Jakku ever really been her home? It felt so long ago now since she'd left; she didn't miss it. Unlike the ships, she had scavenged in on Jakku, hot and dusty with grains of sand causing a dry rusty creaking the Death Star's interior was cold, salt-crusted and slick with a layer of damp water and algae covering all the surfaces. She was deftly climbing the leaning shaft in which she knew Darth Sidious had met his untimely end at the hand of his loyal servant, the vision she'd seen on Endor was drawing her upwards towards the scraps of metal that were the bridge over the shaft, at the end would be the throne room. The maintenance ladder she was scrambling up abruptly stopped just above her, she turned and leapt to the other side clinging to a wrung on , the metallic cylindrical tube which she had landed. The tube was some sort of pipe and having assessed the path up she continued.

The throne room was only recognisable from the circular broken viewing window through which cold grey light shone. Upon the floor lay remnants of the space station- pipes, electrical tubes, metallic rubble and beneath the window and crumpled throne of Emperor Palpatine. A light sea breeze came through the broken viewing port; salty water carried upon the air. Rey could sense that essence present now, that hideous darkness and she took a deep breath remembering Master Luke's words which seemed to be carried on the air.

"We've passed on all we know, a thousand generations live in you now, but this is your fight. The Force will be with you."

Rey walked cautiously towards the throne, igniting her lightsaber. Out of the shadows, Ben emerged, and relief flowed through her. He looked battle-weary and soaked with saltwater. Streaks of dirt ran across his face and she sensed an unseen and significant injury to his person, she could also sense that as he had on StarKiller Base he was using the burning pain to fuel himself. Neither of them spoke whatever had drawn them both here, whatever they had come to face was here. Silently she walked past Ben and further into the darkness; Ben watched her and then quietly followed. From the depths of the wreckage, a cackle reached Rey's ears, hideous and evil sending an involuntary shudder down her spine.

"Long have I waited, and now your coming together will be your undoing."

Rey stopped and waited; Ben stood at her side head high, he shrugged his cloak off and removed his lightsaber from his belt, igniting it and spinning it in his hand pointing it into the darkness. Rey squinted were those red troopers she could see or was it just the light from Ben's spitting weapon? A hooded form stood with six red stormtroopers in the darkness the red stormtroopers shot forward all at once. Rey raised her saber she was ready and next to her she saw Ben ground his footing. These stormtroopers were nothing like the Praetorian she and Ben had fought aboard the Supremacy. No ultra-sonic generator enhanced weapons, no magnetic field in their armour. Cutting them down was easy, too easy. Blaster shots were deflected, and Rey speared one while utilising the Force to rain the blaster bolts back at another with terrifyingly deadly aim. Ben it appeared was in no mood to fight such worthless adversaries as he crushed the weapon as the trooper attempted to blast him making the weapon a grenade in his hand that exploded in the troopers masked face. Ben speared another trooper before kicking the body off with his foot and then spun to slash the back of another as the bodies clattered to the floor. Rey bent to duck out of the way of the final trooper's blaster slashing at their legs, before standing and slashing at them across the chest. The red armoured trooper slumped to the floor. Ben raised his saber and pointed it at the shrouded form of Letan Nex, Rey stood at his side, before mimicking his stance like a mirror; they were ready.

The acolyte howled seemingly with glee at how easily his guards had been dispatched.

"Your power is quite spectacular; I will be more powerful than ever before, thanks to you both. Let the final battle begin."

Lightning erupted from the shadows outstretched arms striking them both and throwing them into the darkness. Rey hit a piece of the Death Stars wreckage hard pain lancing through her ribs. Ben had been subjected to this torment multiple times, and it was like no pain she'd ever felt. Unlike Snoke's probing of her mind a mental pain this burned through her whole body. Her mind was full of searing light and she felt unable to think or move. As she scrambled to all fours Rey was surprised to see that her arms weren't on fire; her veins seemed to burn within her skin. She attempted to get back to her feet and finally with some effort stood. Ben having avoided being struck, was shielding himself from the lightning with his saber and attempted to fling debris from around the wreckage at the cackling form by utilising the Force.

In the darkness beyond Sidious, Ben could make out Rey's form as she struggled to stand. Harnessing the Force, Ben ripped sheeting from the walls and threw all manner of debris scattered across the floor at his foe while holding back the lightning from striking him down, Nex, however, easily deflected it. He needed to get out of the line of fire, or a momentary distraction. He extinguished his saber lent far back on his feet and from behind him threw a massive bulk of construction at the acolyte. He spun low on the ground coming up close to the acolyte's cloaked form, close enough to see the burning yellow eyes and malformed face. He watched the lightning shatter the rock into dust as he kicked out at Nex's body, sending him flying back onto the floor. Ben ignited his saber once more, and before Nex could stand, he ran at him.

Usually, Rey would've been defiant, but instead, she breathed, stretched out with her feelings, calm, letting the Force flow. Ben was charging at the now standing figure before him who reached for their waist. Within the dimly lit space, two lightsabers ignited and suddenly with inexplicable speed the cloaked figure leapt into the air over Ben and landed between them engaging them both with alarming pace and ferocity. Lightsaber clashed against lightsaber. The space in which they fought echoed with the hum, crash and hissing as the glowing weapons battled in their wielders arms.

Rey felt immediately overwhelmed. Letan Nex may have looked fragile and weak like an animated corpse, but the ability channelled through those thin limbs and the force with which his lightsaber crashed against her's was stupefying. Rey realised quickly that Ben had always held back and not just in training. She cried out as she was struck against the arm and then the lightsaber that had been battling Ben spun and struck her across the abdomen, and she could smell singed fabric and burnt flesh. Rey held herself painfully; she had to keep going. Ben growled with renewed determination as he now tried to hold back both lightsabers and reaching into the Force, flung another piece of wreckage at his opponent who swatted it away as though it were but an insect.

Rey screamed as she charged at the shadow; her hate and pain were fueling her. Her lightsaber was met by Nex's, but she considered at that moment what Ben had taught her, she extinguished her saber and Nex lost his footing, and now she sidestepped reigniting and slicing through the transparent flesh of the arm outstretched towards her. The severed limb fell to the floor, still brandishing its weapon. The shadow howled in pain. The Sith had not changed, had not evolved, Sidious hadn't known it, but he'd been truly defeated the day his servant had thrown him from the bridge off this now decimated space station. He couldn't comprehend his servants love for his son. Now he had been blind to another servant, a boy who'd betrayed him again for love, the love of a Jedi but she wasn't a Jedi, and his servant, this boy wasn't a Sith. They were something else, something new, he'd thought they would be easily swayed and manipulated and that their combined power would resurrect him, but he realised now how wrong he'd been. The momentary howl of pain was enough for both the girl and Ben Solo to make a move the Sith could not counter, but it didn't stop him trying. He stopped them both, his creation and the Skywalker heir, where they stood lightsabers ready to offer a killing blow.

"I created you, you are my progeny, my will within the Force," the acolyte cried a desperate attempt to change the course of the future it saw before it.

Despite its hold over her Rey managed to respond angrily, "That was your mistake. We are stronger together, and we will defeat you."

Nex smiled cruelly, "Then strike me down with all your hate!" he purred.

"No, Rey," Ben called, "do not give in to your hate."

Rey turned her head to him, letting his words wash over her. She stilled her thoughts, breathed deeply and stretched out with her feelings.

_The Force will be with you. Always._

Nex watched the exchange seething with hatred but unbeknownst to the grey Jedi a wicked design had formed, and he relinquished his hold upon them. This body was no longer of use.

Calm an extension of the Force itself Rey thrust her saber through the acolyte's chest as Ben lunged forward spinning on his feet and sweeping his lightsaber high and across severing the grotesque head from its body. For a moment the frail cloaked form stood before toppling forward.

Rey stood breathing hard from the exertion and allowed her eyes to close as she felt relief wash over her, it was over, Darth Sidious was gone and as she had promised she had not turned. A horrible sound from Ben made her eyes snap open. It was a hideous inhale as he fell to his knees on the hard floor. He knelt before her his breathing severe like he was choking, growling with exertion his head lowered, his hair covering his face from her view.

"Ben!" Rey exclaimed as she rushed to him.

He held a hand out to her palm up, not forcing her to stop but suggesting that she should, and she did.

"Ben?" Rey questioned this time as she cautiously stepped forward.

He raised his head and growled at her, "Stay back!"

Beneath the damp, dark hair, Ben's eyes burned, not with his usual intensity of need and hunger but literally. His eyes were red and burning his pupils yellow and red-rimmed fire. They weren't Ben's eyes at all. Rey covered her mouth with her free hand to try to mask the shocked noise that escaped from them, but she failed. Ben roared again, as he attempted her bring his saber to his chest, but his arm shot out, and his lightsaber flew into the darkness beyond. He growled again a mixture of effort and pain, attempting to hold the essence of Palpatine at bay. Rey dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Fight him, Ben, you must fight him."

Ben looked at her with those fiery red eyes full of anguish, and he managed to mutter, "Kill me," through gritted teeth and haggard breath. Had she heard him correctly? She shook her head at him, no, no, she can't have. 

"Kill me," his expression was pleading, his hands clenched into fists through internal effort, his words barely escaping his tense jaw and barred teeth. "Please."

"No. No do not ask me to do this, I cannot!" Rey cried at him.

Shakily he reached a hand out to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that it's you that it has to be you. It's ok." Ben nodded assuringly as he held her by the shoulder and placed her hand holding her saber against his chest, he began to visibly shake as he internally fought to maintain control of his body physically. A tear rolled down her cheek as Rey placed her free hand on his jaw as she looked into his face. Her emotions began to overwhelm her as she tried to compose herself and looked back at him as he spoke once more.

"It's ok. It's alright. Do it. Please."

Rey leaned forward, closing the gap between them as she closed her eyes and pressing her lips to his she ignited the lightsaber. She felt Ben inhale and opened her eyes slightly to see the blue light of her lightsaber protruding from Ben's back. She extinguished her blade and threw her weapon aside. Ben's burning eyes had disappeared his hauntingly lonely ones had returned as he slumped forward into her arms. She attempted to hold onto him, he was heavy, and his weight on her began to increase as his breathing faltered.

"Thank you," he murmured against her shoulder.

Rey began to cry freely, "Hold on Ben; I'm going to save you." 

She got an arm under him as she lowered him into her lap awkwardly. His hand reached for her face, resting upon her cheek, and she nestled into his palm.

"You.. already.. did," he sighed as his breathing became shallower.

"No, no, please. Please don't leave me."

"I..I love you," Ben struggled to say.

Rey tried to fight back her tears as they flowed, to fight what was seemingly inevitable.

"I know," she bent to kiss him again. She felt him sigh into her mouth as her lips caressed his. When she pulled back, he was still his chest no longer rising and falling, his eyes closed. She shook him in her arms.

"No. No! Ben!"

A hideous cackle reverberated through the dark. Sidious' final act of vengeance. His essence defeated, but his last act had forced her hand to do that which she'd vowed she wouldn't; to kill Ben Solo.


	26. Rise of Skywalker

Aboard one of the First Order Dreadnoughts Resistance shuttles full of Resistance fighters landed in one of the hangars. General Ematt led two squadrons and headed towards the bridge, he told his second in command Sergeant Sharp to head in the opposite direction. The corridors were surprisingly quiet as they headed towards the bridge, filling both corridors and elevators with nervous awkward silence. Approaching the entrance door to the main bridge only a few stormtroopers were visible guarding the central control room. On seeing the Resistance on board, a foolish stormtrooper let a few blasts fly in the direction of the resistance squads. A fighter with Ematt immediately took them down; the other stormtroopers quickly surrendered to Ematt's satisfactory and knowing smile.

Ematt walked casually through the control room towards the dark garbed First Order officer that stood with a grimace expression upon their face. This particular officer was a large man, enormous in height, broad and incredibly muscled; his uniform seemed to strain against his every movement. Every feature of the man's face matched his body- large dark eyebrows, a large nose, a tight mouth and square jaw. This man Ematt felt sure could probably knock him to the floor with one well-aimed punch, but this man didn't look as though he'd ever engaged in any form of hand to hand combat, despite his size. His uniform like everyone on this bridge was immaculate, no sign of stubble on his razor-sharp clean-shaven jaw, the skin on his hands was pale and smooth. This man spent his time issuing orders. General Ematt smiled his weather-worn face at the officer and cocked his shaggy white head at him before offering a tanned rough hand, his blaster held firmly in the other.

"General Ematt of the Resistance."

"General Kail," the man responded, taking Ematt's hand cautiously and shaking it.

"Can we take that as your surrender General Kail, I'd like to avoid any more unnecessary deaths if we can," Ematt smiled again.

"My crew will be unharmed?" Kail queried.

"Absolutely."

The General paused but only for a moment.  
"Then the bridge is yours General Ematt," Kail motioned his hand to allow Ematt to take control.

"Please stay at your posts," Ematt informed the officers. "If someone could open communication with Admiral Deltan, General Hux, Captain Peavey and General Targo I 'd be very much obliged."

-X-

Finn, Chewie and Jannah crept through the hangar of Admiral Skalick's Dreadnought, behind them another Resistance shuttle with Altor and a squadron of Resistance fighters entered. Chewie had his trusty bowcaster slung over his furry shoulder, Jannah's bow was cocked and ready, Finn carrying his blaster was prepared to fire, his riot control baton hung over his shoulder.

"So your plan is what now?" Jannah asked.

"Get to the bridge and get the commanding officer to surrender," Finn replied.

"Why?" Jannah asked exasperated.

Finn turned to her, a mildly hurt expression in his eyes and she looked at him guiltily.

"The commanding officer is one man. I was a member of these guys remember. If I can save the crew, the countless stormtroopers I'd like to think it's worth doing instead of just blowing them out of the sky."

Jannah nodded, and everyone followed Finn's lead as they continued towards the command hub of the ship- the bridge. Unlike General Ematt's advance, Captain Finn and his squad had a far more cumbersome journey.

Altor was currently sat behind a splintered corner of the corridor as blasts ricocheted off the walls.

"We need more cover or more firepower," he shouted across to Jannah and Finn, as Jannah aimed an explosive arrow from her bow to fly towards the smoke from which the stormtroopers stood behind flagrantly blasting anything that moved from behind the screen of fog.

"Agreed!" Jannah shouted back.

Chewie hollered as he removed an explosive device from his belt around his furry torso and threw it at the shrouded troopers defending their Admiral. The explosion detonated to yells and cries, and a cluster of armoured stormtroopers was flung into the air, and the blaster fire mercifully stopped. The corridors of the Dreadnought were scorched, panels lay shattered upon the floor along with the remaining troopers guarding the doors. Some were attempting to get back to their feet, find their weapons as Altor stepped forward blaster in hand.

"Don't," he said blaster aimed at a stormtroopers masked face. "Open the doors please."

Entering the bridge weapons ready Admiral Skalick turned to greet them, his long face grim at this unpleasant surprise.

"Admiral Skalick, I'm Captain Finn of the Resistance we are here to commandeer your ship."

A disturbing smile etched the corners of Skalick's mouth as he brought his palms and long fingers together at his chest.

"Captain Finn? Commandeer?" They were statements said as questions meant to belittle.

"Your crew, your soldiers they don't need to die, no-one does," Finn attempted to explain.

Skalick simpered at him and raised one long pointed boney finger, and the troops with him aimed their blasters at them. Jannah raised her bow, but Chewie needed no more than the threat to strike; he was incredibly accurate, almost artistic with his handcrafted bowcaster. He blasted Skalick square in the chest and Skalick fell backwards, his gloating simper frozen on his long face permanently. Even his hand remained in its pointed position as he lay dead upon the floor. A few troopers who'd been with Skalick started firing, and a few of the Resistance fighters with Finn fired back in defence.

"Stop," Altor shouted at his soldiers, and they did as commanded as did the troopers opposite. Finn stepped forward, looking to Skalick's troops, he exuberantly greeted them with arms stretched out and a smile on his face.

"We accept your surrender."

-X-

Rey cradled Ben lifeless body in her arms as she sobbed.

"No, Ben, please. I love you, please, please don't leave me."

Her despair threatened to overwhelm her, and she pulled him to her holding his motionless limp body against her chest. Reaching into the Force, she willed him back to her; she tried to heal the wound in his chest that she'd inflicted, but nothing happened.

"Be with me, please. This wasn't the will of the Force. Come back to me, please. Help me. Please." Rey begged the Force, asked all those that were within it to help her and they replied.

The world around her went utterly silent. No roaring of ships above or cannon fire and a sudden familiar feeling rose on the back of his neck; a tremor in the Force but it wasn't Ben. She heard a strange voice break the silence and raising her head; she saw three shimmering blue forms.

"See us she can."

Rey stared at the ethereal shapes one was a man, a man she knew well, the other a woman she loved and the other was a small alien with enormous ears that stuck out from its hairless head absurdly- Yoda.

"Luke? Leia?" She looked at the Leia pleadingly, as she walked forward, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder. Luke went to her other side, planting his arm on her other shoulder.

"It's ok Rey," Leia said.

Yoda came in front of her and placed a small green hand on Ben.

"Please save him. Please. I tried, but without him, I'm not strong enough. Please." Rey looked from Yoda to Luke to the Leia. Yoda cocked his head and pursed his lips.

"So sure are you? Do, or do not there is no try." Yoda looked at Luke and Leia and nodded. Luke and Yoda closed their eyes seemingly in meditation. Leia crouched at Ben's side, placing her free hand upon her son.

"Close your eyes, Rey, reach out with your feelings."

Then Yoda spoke, "Lost Ben Solo you have not. Life creates it makes it grow; its energy surrounds us and binds us luminous beings are we."

Rey did as commanded closing her eyes and calming her breathing; she focused on those words, her feelings and the Force. To her left, Luke spoke his familiar voice soothing her as she concentrated.

"Through passion, I gain focus. Through knowledge, I gain power. Through serenity, I gain strength. There is only the Force."

Rey breathed deeply, and now Leia spoke again.

"Let it flow. The dark can be generous, but within its heart is one weakness that one lone candle can hold back. Hold on to him. Feel your love for him. Love is more than a candle; love can ignite the stars."

Rey thought of the first moment she'd come across Ben as she'd blasted fire at him in the woods of Takodana, how he'd touched her face and read her mind during his interrogation of her aboard the Supremacy finding how alike they were and how lonely. Their fight in the snow when the Force within her had truly awoken. Touching hands across the galaxies and fighting the Praetorian side by side the beginning of their strength as the Dyad. Their kiss. Ben trembling in her arms in the dark clearing on Yavin Four amongst the trees. Rey could feel the Force within her now penetrating her core as she focused on Ben and on healing his wounds. Within the Force, she could feel his energy so clearly, that undeniable essence like a long shadow powerful and streaked with vast sparks of brilliant light.

"Save him, you can."

Yoda sounded far away, but within the Force, she could feel him again and not just in the Force but in the body beneath her fingertips.

-X-

Ben felt cold, and it was dark, so dark. He felt heavy, as though he was sinking lower and lower, darker and darker as though he was being dragged down. The darkness felt like an undertow it felt peaceful, and he didn't want to resist it. He could hear a strange voice from far away.

"Life creates it makes it grow; its energy surrounds us and binds us luminous beings are we."

What was that? Where was he? He tried to move, but the darkness called him, and he wanted to let go and fall deeper and deeper. Another voice interrupted his dark drifting peace now, one he recognised.

"The dark can be generous, but within its heart is one weakness that one lone candle can hold back. Love is more than a candle; love can ignite the stars."

Love. He remembered his mother, his father. Rey, he loved Rey yes he remembered. Suddenly it wasn't all darkness; there was a far off light above him. Ben fought towards it, but his legs felt heavy he couldn't move; he struggled to reach it, but he kept trying, and then everything changed. Ben stood upon a walkway over a vast open space, and opposite him, he saw his father. The light Ben had been reaching for came from above. Bathed in light was the platform where she had stood watching as Han Solo, his father had fallen into the depths below. This wasn't a dream; this was a nightmare. He closed his eyes, willing himself to wake up. He wasn't on Starkiller Base it had been destroyed, that wasn't his father, he was already dead, he'd killed him. _Wake up Ben, wake up_.

"Ben," he opened his eyes. His father had walked until he was but an arm's length away, standing close to him, so close. Han Solo raised a hand and touched his face, just as he had after Ben had pierced him with his saber. He could feel the warmth of his father's hand, the calloused skin of his fingers. He could smell engine oil and leather. He looked down anticipating that this was a memory and he was about to relive this murderous moment, but his lightsaber was not in his hand. He looked back to his father.

"Hey, kid. You shouldn't be here; this is not your time."

Ben shook his head, confused. "You're not here I killed you. You're just a memory."

"I'm your memory," Han muttered with a smile.

There was a long moment as Ben's emotions churned as he surveyed his father and admitted what he'd know for so long- this moment had changed everything and though he was glad he'd returned to being Ben Solo he regretted it bitterly. Snoke had been right it had split his soul and he couldn't forgive himself.

"Dad," Ben muttered, reaching out to touch his father, "I'm," he struggled choking on his words before trying again, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but I wouldn't change a thing about what happened. It brought you to this moment- defeating Palpatine, loving that girl, coming home. A sacrifice I gladly paid for you to return, and you have; Kylo Ren is gone and my son, my son has come home."

"I don't understand. How are you here? How am I here? Where is here?"

"As I understand it, it's the Force, but you know how well I don't understand the Force," Han shrugged apologetically. "No one is ever really gone. I will always be with you, like your mother."

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop a flow of tears. He felt his father's arms wrap around him as his father whispered into his ear, "We will always love you. Always."

Then the hands and arms embracing him were gone. Ben opened his eyes to find himself somewhere new but just as dark, the space was empty, the edges looked like the room within the Death Star where he'd been fighting Palpatine but they were blurry and he couldn't focus on anything. He could hear voices, distant and echoing. From the shadows, a young man stepped forward. He had a scar running down the right-hand side of his face across his eye, much like Ben's scar. Unlike Ben, this young man had an easy playful smile, hinting at a devious and willful streak. His dark-blonde hair curled about his handsome face stopping at his shoulders, and his eyes held secrets and a formidable power within the Force.

"Ben Solo, last of the Skywalkers," the man declared as he stepped closer that amused smile on his face.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The man smiled, "You've begged me for guidance and help for years. Only those with the light can move beyond the physical world into the Force in this way, only those with the light can see us in return."

Realisation dawned on Ben, the man before him, this smiling amicable young man was his grandfather Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin. Grandfather?"

The man smiled again and stepped closer to him, his long Jedi robes trailing in his wake.

"You are not the last Skywalker. Now rise!"

Anakin touched Ben's chest as he said 'rise' with his palm open and Ben inhaled sharply gasping for air bolting up out of Rey's arms. He sat on the floor of that dim room, the dead bodies of the Sith troopers and Letan Nex lay within sight. Ben breathed heavily, coughing almost choking on the air as he pulled it into his lungs. Looking down, he placed a hand upon his chest, where Anakin had just touched him. His wound was closed, but the hole in his tunic remained where Rey had pierced him with his grandfather's lightsaber.

"Rey?" 

He turned to look at her; her eyes welled with tears, and her face bore the trails that previous ones had made across her cheeks. Yet, she looked serene a faint smile touching her lips.

"Ben." She replied.

"I think I died," he exclaimed.

She touched his face in relief before kissing him, overjoyed that he'd returned. He held her to him, his arm wrapped about her waist holding her tightly. As their passionate embrace ended she smiled at him caressing his face with her hand.

"You have arisen."


	27. End of the First Order

Outside the Death Star wreckage, the skies of Endor blazed. The canon fire seemed to have stopped; the atmosphere was quiet but filled with a mixture of orange flame and grey smoke. Several Dreadnoughts had come to rest their decimated carcasses upon the grassy plains of Endor. The impact of the ships bodies weight with the ground crushing and flattening vast sections. The air around the flaming remains of ships rippled with heat and smoke swirled about it. The metallic debris of other vessels, X-wings, B- Wings, Tie-Fighters, Y-Wings and other Resistance ships lay strewn across the grass or within the sea. This once lush green and beautiful planet had been ravaged by war, caught up in the conflict between good and evil. Hopefully, this time would be the last time.

"Is it over?" Rey asked.

"Not if Pryde is still alive." Ben reached for a communications device, "General Hux has Pryde surrendered?"

Static and silence followed until General Hux's clipped and ever eloquent voice broke through.

"Not yet Ren, all others have, but he is standing firm, we're preparing a convoy to gain his submission. I shall arrange for your collection, your presence I'm sure will be most persuasive."

Ben and Rey did not need to wait long before a shuttle landed to escort them to Pryde's Dreadnought.

"Good to see you're still alive, Sir," the stormtrooper greeted Ben with a courteous nod, before greeting Rey the same way. Rey looked about bewildered and amazed by the entire exchange. Ben nodded at the officer as the shuttle launched towards the scene of war above. He led Rey to a room at the back where he proceeded to search through medical supplies. Ben found what he was looking for and wrapped the bacta patch around the scorch mark on Rey's arm then grabbed another piece for her stomach, placing it on gently as she flinched with pain. Ben placed his large hand on her shoulder, searching her face, making sure she was ok, and she smiled back at him reassuringly. Relieved, that she was not too severely injured, he kissed her on the forehead before exiting the room and headed back to where the troops were stood staring out the shuttle windows at the scene before them.

Outside the atmosphere of Endor Rey had never seen the likes of it. The immediate space was littered with the debris of enemy and Resistance ships alike, united in mutual destruction. The glittering remains of exploded ships were all just stardust now in the eternal emptiness of the galaxy. Beside him, Ben could feel Rey's anger and grief at the loss of life.

"Contact Dameron, as leader of the Resistance he needs to be the one to take Pryde's surrender."

Rey nodded and opened her comms device.

"Poe, it's Rey."

"Rey, you ok?"

"Yes, we're both fine. Palpatine is defeated. It's time to end this."

"Agreed, everyone has surrendered but those on board Pryde's ship. Meet me in the hangar of Pryde's Dreadnought."

Ben, Rey and the troopers from the shuttle met with General Dameron in the hangar of Allegiant General Pryde's Dreadnought. Ben stalked forward purposefully as he neared the group, Rey at his side. Poe spoke to them on their arrival.

"Solo. Rey," Poe greeted them.

Ben had to take a moment before he responded. The pilot had called him Solo, Finn had done that on Mustafar and now Dameron.

"We are ready to advance when you are," Poe continued.

"Let's proceed then." Ben ignited his lightsaber, and to his side, Rey ignited hers following Ben as he led the way towards the bridge.

-X-

On the bridge of the lead Dreadnought Captain Janome had watched the situation unfolding. Vice Admiral Renor was dead, and his ship had plummeted to the planet below long ago. General Kail had surrendered, and then there had been the betrayal by Admiral Deltan, General Hux, General Targo and Colonel Kramer. Regardless of such defections the battle had been reasonably evenly fought. When Allegiant General Pryde had lost the use of his ships autocannons and communication with Letan Nex on Endor's surface had failed, everything had changed. Janome had received correspondence from unknown Resistance leaders aboard Grand Admiral Skalick's Dreadnought informing her that the ship was under their command and that Skalick was also dead. She had watched their pilots doing their best to defend the First Order flagship, but so many had been reduced to metallic stardust that with no one higher to command her Captain Janome had called them back. Pryde had barricaded himself in his quarters refusing to leave until Letan Nex returned, so as far as Janome was concerned, she was in charge now, and that demon Nex was dead. Good riddance. Janome hadn't joined the ranks of the First Order to bring back the Galatic Empire. Those were her men and women fighting out there, and she wasn't going to sacrifice anymore on a lost cause. This battle and the First Order were as good as over.

"Captain Janome, Resistance fighters have entered our hangar and are heading to the bridge, Kylo Ren is with them," a communications officer reported.

"Open the doors," Janome commanded. Captain Janome had every intention of doing this correctly and unlike Pryde with her dignity intact, standing to attention awaiting the approaching company of Resistance officers and fighters. She felt apprehensive, but it seemed the Resistance had been merciful to anyone who had surrendered. She hoped that was where this endeavour was heading- peaceful submission. Through the open doors of the command centre, Janome could see the approach of the enemy led by two lightsaber-wielding figures. One was the dark towering form of Kylo Ren carrying that red burning sword, the other a girl garbed in white carrying a brilliantly blue weapon, her clothing streaked with blood. Captain Janome gulped nervously. The girl smeared in blood though not physically as intimidating as Kylo Ren had and an air about her that made Janome equally as nervous. Janome had seen the previous Supreme Leader a handful of times always masked, he was and always would be frightening to behold. Janome felt no shame in feeling afraid of the man. Janome had heard enough stories from fellow officers who'd been dragged, choked and thrown by the man to know that Kylo Ren was formidable and had a reckless temper. He wasn't any less intimidating without the mask, his dark eyes were intense. A severe scar ran across one of those eyes and down the length of his face.

The band of fighters entered the bridge weapons posied, but with no sign, anyone was about to use them. The pace of the group didn't falter until Kylo Ren stopped less than a metre from her, the others with him also halting. Although Janome did not alter her footing or stance from her respectful military pose her hands clenched each other hard behind her and her head leant back slightly, fearful of being lanced on that fiery red bolt. Nobody spoke, and Janome didn't dare look at anyone other than Kylo who when he finally did speak did so in a deep voice, his words short and precise.

"Captain Janome, where is Allegiant General Pryde?"

"In his quarters," Janone blurted out nervously; she was also surprised that Kylo Ren knew her name and had been civil. Janome paused for a moment calming herself and then continued, "He's unaware of you being onboard, and of the extent of the situation."

Kylo raised an eyebrow questioningly at Janome.

"What is Allegiant General Pryde aware of?" a short handsome pilot with dark wavy hair asked her.

"That Skalick and Renor are gone, that Kail surrendered. I take it Letan Nex is dead?" Janome responded still not allowing her gaze to falter from the dark Jedi before her.

"Yes," the girl in white answered this time, and Janome turned to her and nodded.

"Pryde is unaware of that although we all suspected. He is ignorant of our Ties being recalled or of our current rather terminal position."

Kylo Ren nodded his understanding of the situation. Now the pilot at the head of the pack spoke again.

"Captain Janome, I'm General Dameron, leader of the Resistance. Are you here to surrender your forces and your ship?"

Janome turned respectfully to address the new speaker. "I am General, yes. I want no more of my soldiers or pilots to die for something I believe is already over."

Janome felt a little embarrassed at thinking this man had been merely a pilot.

General Dameron spoke to the other Resistance members around them.  
"Solo, Rey go deal with Pryde, the division and I will stay here with Captain Janome."

A handful of Resistance fighters followed Kylo Ren out of the command centre; Captain Janome watched them go the same way they'd just come from and wondered to herself why they were referring to Kylo Ren as Solo?

-X-

Ben headed further within the flagship, away from the bridge and towards the quarters. Dreadnoughts interiors were all the same, and he knew the corridors and layout intimately. That familiar buzz and mechanical hum of the ships interior systems, the insistent click of his boots on the polished floor were all sounds with which Ben was well acquainted. He headed towards the hierarchy's sleeping quarters. The doors to Allegiant General Pryde's quarters were shut, and outside two troopers nervously stood as they approached. No sign that they had any intention of utilising the weapons they held, as the group stopped the troopers quietly stepped aside. Before Rey even pressed the release button to open the doors, Ben knew that they had been overridden to stay shut. He took his red flamed lightsaber and thrust it into the doors. Around his saber, the doors started melting; they would open soon enough. There were safety procedures that would not allow a door to stay shut when extreme heat was applied.

"Blaster's ready," he growled at the fighters with them.

The melted hole increased until the door opened Rey instantly deflected several poorly aimed blaster shots. Pryde had no real military experience; he wasn't a soldier; he was a scientist with ideas and a savagely misguided view of his place in the future of the galaxy. Harnessing the Force, Ben reached out with his saber free hand and froze Pryde where he stood then lowered Pryde's blaster hand to his side. Pryde looked different from how Ben was used to seeing him, unhinged. Desperation had made him sloppy both mentally and physically his hair no longer slicked back but fell over his eyes. It would be so easy to break his neck or to make him shoot himself with the blaster. No one need know Ben had done it he could compel the division with him, that Pryde had committed suicide easily enough, Rey, however, would know.

Ben stepped towards Pryde, carefully scrutinising his face and letting go of his hold ever so slightly. Then spoke a calm command.

"You will drop your weapon."

Pryde's fingers released the blaster, and it fell to the floor at his feet. Rey raised her lightsaber to Pryde's shoulder the blue light shimmering off Pryde's terrified face, and Ben smiled.

"The First Order, the Contingency, Letan Nex are dead," she announced. "You are a prisoner of the New Republic."

"Try to accept your fate with an ounce of dignity," Ben added.

Pryde managed to mutter through a tense mouth, "You were always merely a tool in the machine."

Ben merely smiled at him maliciously harnessing the Force further he squeezed Pryde's throat. Pryde couldn't even pull at his throat; his hands were pinned at his sides; he just gasped through his locked face turning from red to nearly purple. Next to him, Ben could hear and feel Rey's disapproval. Eventually, he released his hold on Pryde's throat; it wasn't his life to take. Pryde's life would serve a purpose for the creation of the new galaxy. Calming himself, he turned his head slightly to speak behind him while maintaining his focus clearly on Pryde.

"Do you have any binders?"

Behind him, a Resistance fighter came forwards handing the binders to Rey.   
"Yeah, right here."

"Then take him prisoner."   
Rey extinguished her lightsaber, reattaching it to her belt and stepped forwards as Ben moved Pryde's arms up against his will. Rey placed the binders around Pryde's hands and then stepped back. Harnessing the Force further Ben lifted Pryde's body so that it hovered just above the floor then Ben moved him across the room. Ben made Pryde exit the room, closely followed by Rey and the other Resistance soldiers. All the while Pryde was attempting to fight and shout out but was unable to do a thing against Ben's will, his face reddening in his futile efforts.

As they re-entered the bridge, General Dameron and Captain Janome stood awaiting their arrival. Ben let his control of Pryde go. Pryde stumbled forward from the unexpected release, having been fighting against Ben's hold, and fell to his knees in front of General Dameron. The Resistance Leader looked down at Pryde, amused by what he saw.

"Allegiant General Pryde, I assume."

Pryde didn't respond merely glowered up at him until two Resistance soldiers came to his side and dragged him up.


	28. The New Republic

General Dameron sat at a table with General Targo, Admiral Deltan, General Hux, General Calrissian, General Ematt, Admiral Nunb and Admiral Statura. These were the jury members of the New Republic, who would sentence the prisoner in the trial today; democracy would be reborn with this Senate. An alliance of high ranking Resistance and First Order members. Peace would last under this new regime, it wouldn't be easy, but then real democracy wasn't it was impassioned beliefs finding common ground.

General Poe Dameron felt reasonably positive about the future of the Galaxy but not necessarily about his place in it. Under Leia's tutelage, he'd grown beyond the impetuous pilot into the leader of the Resistance, but he was not a politician. Poe was grateful that the head of their side of this senate and therefore, the voice of power representing them all was General Calrissian. As a former Baron and politician within the Republic, it made sense that Lando take up Leia's mantle. Poe was a soldier, maybe politics would come, but for now, the leader of their armies was good enough for him, besides someone had to keep an eye on Hux, keep him in line. Poe wasn't entirely off the hook with regards to formal matters, but at least he would stay military for now.

"Are we ready to begin?" Poe addressed the table, and a series of nods and grim faces confirmed they were.

Poe was also not feeling particularly positive about today's proceedings. Allegiant General Pryde had not taken to his imprisonment well shouting furiously at all hours or throwing himself against the walls in apparent agony. The man had come undone with the demise of the Contingency the death of its master puppeteer Darth Sidious.

Allegiant General Pryde was hauled before the table vehemently yelling, spitting and kicking.

"Allegiant General Pryde, Leader of the Contingency you stand before this council accused of crimes against the Galaxy. How do you plead?" Calrissian spoke.

Everyone knew Pryde's plea was inconsequential to the resolution that had been decided, but the formalities had to be observed. The Senate needed to be seen to be fair and just to all if they were to move forward with no uprising.

"How dare you presume to judge me!" Pryde spat at them.

The man looked seriously deranged as though he'd been tearing at his hair and his face, red scratches were visible along with flakes of dried blood. They had provided him with his military clothing out of respect which Pryde did not deserve, but it looked mangled. All of Pryde's previous pride was gone, only the shell of the man he had once been now remained.

"Very well, Allegiant General Pryde you are sentenced to life imprisonment on Sunspot prison. May the Force grant you a short life."

Pryde was dragged away, still shouting and struggling.

-X-

Leia's quarters within the temple of Yavin Four were not like the rest of the Resistance's rooms, built into the stone temple itself there was something more harmonious about its composition, more in keeping with the temple's structure. Rough yellow-sandy stone walls, shards of natural light from slits in the wall. It smelt of the humid jungle air, and cool damp stone rather than the smell of fuel. The sounds of native creatures drifted in from outside drowning out the shouts of engineers, fighters and din of maintenance droids from below. A sanctum. Rey stood over the neatly made bed. Beside the bed, upon a table, Leia's belongings had been neatly placed. A pair of gold aurodium earrings, some gold oro-weave bracelets, two gold signet rings and a strange almost brushed bronze plaque- too heavy to be a necklace. Rey traced it's smooth cold surface absently with her finger as she recalled the woman who'd embraced her as a mother though she'd never been her family. Behind Rey, she heard footsteps; she didn't need to turn to know who it was as they approached and stood close behind her, observing the objects upon the table. Rey could feel the heat from his body as he placed his large hand over hers, tracing the metallic ornament.

"My mother gave that to my father for bravery after they destroyed the first Death Star."

Ben's hand now moved to the rings. First, the blue stones interlaced with gold then the glittering green stone that appeared to have a star system inside it, encased with golden tentacles.

"This one," Ben said, reaching back for the blue-stoned ring, "was given to my mother by my father, I think you should have it."

Rey turned to him now leaning back on the table.

"I'm not exactly a jewellery wearing kind of girl, never owned any, I'll bash it or lose it."

Ben smiled, "Well, I can't wear it."

Rey smiled, and he placed it within her hand, "Wear it about your neck on a cord." He bent his head to touch his lips to hers softly, "Are you ready?"

"Almost."

"The longer we linger, the harder it will be, and we both know I cannot stay here," Ben answered, looking at her intently.

Rey did know they'd agreed on the course of action; he'd told her she could stay, but she had no intention of being parted from him. It seemed strange to her that she had more to lose in this than he did, more attachments. Lasting peace within the Galaxy would require that they both leave or the balance they'd fought for would fail. She understood that.

She nodded, "I know, after the ceremony."

He gave a sympathetic smile, and he reached past her for the other objects on the table. The medal he placed in the pocket of the black flight jacket he now wore. Still garbed all in black but no more gloves, no more helmet and no more cape, the one he'd discarded in his fight with Palpatine had remained on the Death Star. No more restrictive black tunic just a plain black shirt. Ben seemed more comfortable in his own skin; free. The facades were gone, and only the man beneath all that costume remained.

"What will you do with the other items?" Rey asked.

"Place them by the tribute, but the ring I'll offer to Poe. She wore it as a sign of her office, last Princess of Alderaan, seems fitting that he has it. Though I don't imagine, he'll wear it either, not exactly his style," Ben said with a smile.

-X-

A crowd of Resistance fighters, First Order troopers and officers both First Order and Resistance alike stood in the clearing outside the temple. All intermingled with each other; they were all just people now. You could no longer tell them apart, except for those few who hadn't managed to acquire something else to wear and were still in the everyday black undergarments of the stormtrooper. They were all stood waiting; it was time to begin. Beacons had been constructed spires of metal that shimmered. Each metal cone was ornate and intricately carved as it spiralled up to its point. There were several, one particularly big and several smaller ones. The largest one would be lit, a flame burning brightly as a memorial. Rey, Ben, Lando Calrissian, General Ematt, Finn and Rose, Poe and Chewbacca stood in front of the gathered audience. The crowd waited, and it was Poe who stepped forwards.

"The war is finally over, and we have all lost people we loved. We now commemorate everyone who gave their lives for peace. They are gone, but they are not forgotten." Poe stepped back and nodded.

"Paige Tico," Rose said as Finn squeezed her hand.

"Admiral Holdo," Poe said.

"Admiral Ackbar," General Ematt stated.

"Han Solo," Lando stated and next to him, Chewie howled.

"Luke Skywalker," Rey said.

"Princess Leia Skywalker Organa Solo," Ben said.

Poe now ignited a torch and stepped towards the tallest beacon the flaming torch in his hand. As he did so, a murmur of the names of countless loved ones was spoken within the crowd. Lowering the torch Poe ignited the beacon, it's metal surface shimmering, iridescent with a hue of colours as the flames heated the metallic exterior. Bearing the light in his hand, Poe turned back to the crowd.

"May the Force be with them, always."

"Always!" the gathered crowd responded.

-X-

Rey stood at her bunk packing the ancient Jedi texts, her lightsaber, blankets and some clothes into a large bag. She had very few personal belongings, and she would take what she knew was needed from around the base, where they were going Rey had been before she had a good idea of what they'd need. She heard steps behind her, Poe, Finn and Rose were at the doorway to her cot.

"Hey, packing?" Poe asked, around his neck on a leather cord was the green and god tentacle ring that had belonged to Leia. Rey smiled, she'd fashioned the one Ben had bestowed her with similarly. The ring hung from her neck on a leather cord, low enough to be kept safe beneath her clothing. Poe's eyes were twinkling again, no more fighting he was once again a charming rogue. Rey felt a mild tug in her chest; he was a good friend, and she was going to miss him terribly. She was going to miss them all.

"Yeah," she took the pillow from her bunk and rolled it into her bag.

"So where is it you're going?" Finn queried brightly.

"Tatooine." Ben and Rey wanted to go to the home of the Skywalker's both Anakin and later his son to bury the Skywalker lightsaber.

"So you'll be back in... what.... a week?" Finn asked.

_Oh no._ Rey looked at his beaming face and watched it change as he read the expression on hers. She was biting her lips, and her eyebrows were furrowed together.

"What? Rey, what?" at Finn's side, Rose knew all to well the plan and squeezed his hand.

"We're going to Ahch-To after Tatooine," Rey said steadfastly holding Finn's gaze hoping he'd understand the intention.

"Ok, so a month?" Finn questioned, but the doubt in his voice was evident, he knew that wasn't the answer he just hoped it was. Poe's previously cheerful demeanour now changed as he lowered his head grimly running a hand through his hair. Rey didn't answer just looked at Finn till the truth of the situation sunk it.

"No! Rey, you can't. Don't do this," he pleaded her as he reached for her hands. Rey let him take them.

"Finn," she held his hands firm and looked directly at him, he might not understand, but she would make him accept it. "I've been alone my whole life. Would you truly ask me to spend the rest of it alone regretting what I'd lost?"

Finn looked incredulously at her, "You're not alone, you have Poe, Rose, Chewie, Maz, Lando, Jannah, Altor, Zorii.... me. You are supposed to be here, with us, I know it. Don't ask me to explain it, it's a feeling an instinct. The Force brought us together. You cannot leave."

There it was again that pang in her chest speaking of a life that couldn't be, but it hadn't been the will of the Force; it wasn't her destiny. She smiled at him sadly, "You're my best friend, but I am alone." She looked from Finn to her other friends, "I'm apart from you all because I'm different. Ben is like me; he understands me. I know you think you know me, but he's the only one who really does."

"You are nothing like him." Finn insisted, but she could tell Finn didn't honestly believe that as he said it, not anymore.

"We're bound; from the moment the Force in me awoke and before that, I felt him, we were bound to each other; till death and beyond." She sighed as she continued, "I would rather one life in exile with him than spend the rest of my day's alone yearning for him, only seeing him across the stars."

Finn removed his hands from hers; he was accepting what she said, and he didn't like it.

"You love him, don't you; it's not just this bond through the Force."

Rey looked at the floor embarrassed she had said it to Ben but confirming it to others was something else. Her head lowered; she looked up at him through lowered lashes; she took a painful breath, "Yes. He is my soulmate."

Poe was shaking his head, "What do you guys need?"

She looked up and smiled at all three of them.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much I'm going to miss you, all of you."

"Oh hey, you can't get rid of us that easily we'll be visiting," Poe responded.

"You'll be lucky if Finn doesn't stow aboard the ship!" Rose quipped

Rey laughed.

"Come on let's get you some rations and... what else do you need?"

They left Rey's quarters together bumping shoulders joking together as they went off to raid the Resistance supplies.

-X-

Finn stood hand in hand with Rose, his emotions leaping in and out of his throat as he watched Rey and Ben say their farewells to Lando, Chewie, Jannah, Altor, Maz and Zorii. A small crowd had come to say goodbye to the last of the Jedi. Poe put a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"You ok there, buddy? Keeping it together?"

"I don't like this Poe," Finn didn't look at him just continued looking at the crowd around Rey and Ben as everyone wanted to shake the two Jedi's hands.

"Yeah, me neither," Poe replied.

Rey and Ben finally approached the three of them; Rey stepped towards them as a group smiling kindly. As a mass, they embraced her from all sides. Finn could hear her laughing, but he could also feel her tears on his cheek. As they pulled back, Rey was wiping her tears from her face. To his right, Rose was doing the same.

"We'll be seeing you, Rey," Finn affirmed.

She nodded and smiled and allowed a few more tears to fall across her face.

"May the Force be with you," he managed just holding his emotions in check as he did so.

"And also with you," she gave a sad smile etched with tears and placed her hand on Finn's shoulder then turned to join Ben who'd stood behind her, his face utterly impassive. Ben gave Poe a curt nod of respect and Poe nodded back.

"Take care of her Solo," Finn advised Ben.

"I will," he replied as Rey reached for his hand. He took it is his, and together they turned from the group towards their ship. Rey and Ben walked through the crowd up the ramp. At the top Rey turned and waved at the crowd and slowly she disappeared from sight as the boarding hatch rose. The engines ignited, and the craft hovered above the ground and then to whoops and cheers the ship turned and exited Yavin Four's atmosphere.

Finn stood watching the empty sky with Rose and Poe long after the crowd had dispersed, clutching Rose's hand tightly. He turned to her.

"I love you, you know."

She smiled at him, "Course I know dummy. I love you too." She grasped his face and kissed him, "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Finn smiled back at her.

Poe grabbed them both around the shoulders, rolling his eyes.

"Come on love birds I can't cope with any more of this, I've got a bottle of firewater in my quarters, and you're gonna help me drink it." Over his shoulder, he gave Zorii's helmeted figure an eyebrow raise of a question while tilting his head to the side to ask her to join them. Her head slanted to the side and she sauntered up behind them as he beamed knowingly back at her.

The four of them walked to the base entrance, arms around each other as the sun on Yavin Four began to set turning the lush jungle world outside grey.


	29. Epilogue

The Lanais were the caretakers of Ahch-To, and they had been cohabiting with the new inhabitants for several years now, the female inhabitant Alcida-Auka remembered from when the last outsider had been residing with them. He'd said it was his niece Alcida-Auka hadn't been sure how honest that was. The woman before had been a rude, destructive girl destroying the rock face, blasting holes in the huts, but she was different now. Like the last outsider, the girl had learnt their language as did the tall, dark man with her who appeared to be her companion. They did chores and gathered food alongside the Lanai, and they appeared each month at the Festival of Return.

When the pair had first arrived, they had taken up accommodation in one of a cluster of huts and later they had requested permission from the Lanai to merge together several of the shelters. The man had even made a covering for the huts using mud, sand and water from around the island to make the shelters more weatherproof. Their presence didn't affect the island as the woman's had when she had resided here previously it was in harmony with the island. Alcida- Auka had seen the pair walk together staring out over the sea or meditating high up on the cliffs or during the warm summer months she had even seen them swimming and bathing together in the shallows.

The woman had returned the old religious relics thought lost from the lightning hitting the ancient Uneti stump, bursting it to flames. As a sign of gratitude Alcida- Auka had taken the pair to the store where all the belongings of past inhabitants were kept. The man, in particular, had seemed moved by the robes, star compass and a pair of golden cubes on a chain that the last outsider had left. It turned out the previous outsider had been his Uncle, which meant the woman, therefore, couldn't possibly have been that former outsider's niece- these companions were not brother and sister. Right there in the store beside Alcida-Auka, they had embraced in shared grief. Alcida-Auka was not Force-sensitive, but she knew it flowed through this pair more strongly than anyone else who'd been on the island before, they were two halves of the Force, that together made one. Not long after the moment with the belongings, at one of the Lanais' monthly Festivals, the Lanai had performed at the pair's request a ceremony of sorts where the two had made life vows to each other.

Sometime after that, Alcida-Auka, her daughter and a few other caretakers had supported the pair in bringing babes into the world. In all her time on this island, a human child had never been born here. There was no such stories of human babes, not even in the old songs they sang to each other.   
Surprisingly even the presence of the babe had not affected the daily life on the island much. Although at times it was less peaceful, chores were still done, the moss was still cleared, and the maintenance of the island went on as it always would ready for any who came to this sacred place.

-X-

Rey sits at a driftwood table in a stone hut. The domed shelter is sparsely furnished and old; the stones are dark with stains from the moss, which has long since been cleared away. Since they've lived here, changes have been made to make it a home- a table, a fireplace, benches, the open holes for windows have shutters and cloth to keep out the wind and rain during the storm season. They have combined several of the huts, with the Lania's permission of course, so there are sleeping quarters off this main one. One quarter belongs to her and Ben and the other to their children, furnished with simple beds and handmade blankets. A simple, peaceful life.

Their trip to Tatooine had been the end of the Jedi when they had buried her and Ben's lightsabers as well as Leia's bracelet. She reaches to her chest where Leia's blue and gold signet ring hangs on a chord of leather about her neck. Tatooine had been much like Jakku, a desert planet of burning sand a harsh world. The simple home where Luke had been brought up on was once a moisture farm. Very little of it remained when they'd travelled there. Black scorch marks had still been visible on what remained of the homestead from where the farm had burned by the Empire, by Vader. They'd buried the lightsabers, and bracelet next to the burnout remains before watching the binary suns set. This planet was where the legendary Skywalker bloodline had been born. The bloodline wouldn't end but the legend would. No more Jedi and no more Sith, without them perhaps peace could finally be maintained.

Ahch-To is the perfect home to them now. At time peaceful, at others wild and torrid. The island represents them and their presence in the Force. Here they are finally what they were meant to be. Since their arrival on Ahch-To, the woman Rey was is a shadow of the woman she now is; now she is Ben Solo's wife. The Lanais carried out a ceremony for them at one of the monthly festivals on the beach below them. The word wife, however, was too weak to encapsulate the truth of their situation. She belongs to Ben, and he belongs to her. They are two in one, souls forever bound. Ben's love for her is a direct, unashamed passion. He shared his deepest feelings with her honestly and openly without doubt or shame, and that included his darkest fears. Rey knew his faults just as he did; no longer the prideful entitled man he'd been but joyful, generous and passionately devoted. He could still, at times, be moody and quick to anger. Ben was and will always be a wild animal tamed by her hands. The island helps him control those elements of his personality. He took relief from the simple life, the daily chores and especially the cleansing rush of air sprinkled with saltwater on the edges of the cliff. He'd be there now she knew.  
Maz had been right all those years ago, the belonging she'd sought had not been behind her, it had been ahead. At the time she had thought it was in reference to finding Luke and becoming a Jedi. She knew now, however, it had been about Ben. It had always been about Ben.

Rey rose from her position at the table; she wanted to watch the suns set before night fell with her family.

-X-

Ben crouches down on the cliff edge a large dark hooded cloak covers his entire person sheltering him from the wind. Despite the cloak's hood, Ben's dark hair whips in front of his eyes, but it doesn't affect the focus of his gaze. The wind has turned cold, singing to him of the snow that will be covering the island soon enough. They've been preparing for this with the Lanais for months, salting fish and drying kelp. Opposite him, the focus of his intense gaze are his children. Bail sits crossed-legged his eyes closed, breathing deeply. Ani, ever the more daring of the two, and lacking in patience is about to remove her one hand from the ground as she balances on the other upside down. Ben's children smell of this island- salt and grass and peace. Despite how long they've been here, however, to Ben, Rey's scent is reminiscent of Jakku, her beautiful skin forever warm and freckled from years in the blistering sun and sand.

"Focus and breathe, let the Force flow through you," he says to them both encouragingly as Ani removes her hand, balancing perfectly on the other. Her dark hair hangs from her face as her body readjusts its balance.

Around Bail, rocks scattered around him from earlier practise, begin to float, and he stacks them in the air. Bail opens his eyes and smiles at Ben.

"Well done my boy," Ben smiles back genuinely.

Next to Bail, his sister also opens her eyes smiling proudly at her father.

"I did it!"

Ben nods, "you did."

Smiling has become more common to him now. He knows he is still quiet and reflective, but joy, smiling, and actual laughter have become commonplace in his day to day life. Happiness and belonging was never something he felt he deserved or could have, but he has it, and he is grateful.

Ben senses Rey joining them before he sees or hears her. Knowing her every thought and move gives him peace of mind, even when she leaves the island to visit the Republic and old friends on the core worlds, he can still feel her across the galaxies and hear her inside his head as he meditates high up on the cliffs or in the caves. She's in his soul, bound forever.

"Congratulations sweethearts, I'm so proud... lifting rocks?" She laughs, and Ben beams at her from beneath his hood.

Her hood is up protecting her from the vigorous breeze, but a few long strands of silken brown hair have escaped and flutter freely around her face. Her beautiful oval eyes are warm and serene. To Ben, she's glowing, but to him, she's always beautiful; her aura within the Force shimmers. He rises to stand at her side, possessively placing an arm around her waist. He gazes down at her allowing himself to fall deeply into her eyes, losing himself in her beauty as she traces the scar that runs across his face with her hand and her eyes glisten. She is thinking of the past. He leaned down and kissed her softly, her body pressed against his. His arm wrapping just a little tighter around her waist as he deepens the kiss, he could lose himself here. For a moment and it's just a moment there is a deepening of shared emotion; they are one. To them, these moments are almost an eternity as their minds become one through the Force. When the kiss ends, he scoops the boy up with one arm and embraces him tightly ruffling Bail's hair with his face and breathing him in deeply.

Ani now standing upright goes to her mother. He looks over to them. Ani has her mother's skin freckled and a shade warmer than his own, but it's his mother's eyes he sees staring back at him, strong willful and determined. His mother, the great strategist. Their children will be formidable in the Force, but not as Jedi. He and Rey teach what Suncas told them of on Pasaana- the Grey. Ben reaches to his daughter and ruffles her hair, she hates it he knows, but she smiles at him as she swats away his hand complaining.

Placing that hand back around Rey they watch as the binary suns set over Ahch-To casting the world into hues of crimson, pink and yellow before walking back to their home. 


	30. Chapter 19a- Within the Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature chapter.  
Love scene from Chapter 19- A New Plan.

This is the more mature chapter but is still suitable for teenagers- no full-blown smut here. I wasn't going to write this chapter but have been encouraged to do so, so @Dobby113 this is for you. 

-X-

Within a dimly lit clearing, she stopped. Kylo didn't look anywhere, but at her, he didn't speak merely waited as she looked at their interlaced hands.

"I'm afraid of tomorrow," she said eventually, "but not of failure, not of Palpatine."

"What do you fear?" Kylo asked

"What you said earlier, doing what was necessary should Palpatine take hold of you. You believe in order to defeat this evil, you must stand alone, sacrifice yourself, that frightens me."

"I made my choices, and now my fate is sealed. My life is a fair price to pay for all I've done, to bring an end to it all. For peace in the galaxy. Your survival is enough for me."

Kylo reached a hand to her face and gently lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Should the worst happen, you will face that evil, and you will defeat him."

She smiled at him, but it wasn't a reassuring smile; it was a sadly mistaken smile.

"No Ben, defeating Palpatine isn't what I'm afraid of," now her free hand brushed his hair from his face and reached up behind his ear to rest upon his jaw. Kylo knew now what she was trying to say, but he didn't believe it, though he wanted to with every fibre of his being. That she cared for him, as he cared for her. Her actions had shown it so many times and yet, how? How could she feel anything for him when she knew everything he'd done?

"Then what?" Kylo asked her searching her face as she tilted her head at him.

"Do you not know?"

Kylo did, but he wanted to hear it, he needed to hear her say it.

"Say it."

"I've been alone my whole life. I don't want to be alone again; I don't want to lose you," she replied, her thumb stroking his face, her fingers caressing the back of his neck.

He smiled just a hint before without a moment's indecision; he bent his head, and his lips collided with hers. Rey reached her arms around Kylo's neck as their kiss deepened and around them, the Force rippled and spiked.

From around his neck, Rey's hands were removing his cape. She pulled away from their kiss to plant the garment upon the floor, before kneeling upon it and reaching out a hand to him. Kylo swallowed before placing his hand in hers, allowing her to pull him down to her upon the mossy floor. Rey sat beside him, her hand upon his chest: Kylo could feel his heart hammering against her touch. Around him, he could smell the damp ground, a pleasant moist earthy smell. Kylo lost himself in her eyes as the world around him disappeared, and Rey gently pulled him to her. Kylo smiled just a hint before without a moment's indecision; he bent his head, and his lips collided with hers. Rey reached her arms around Kylo's neck as their kiss deepened and around them, the Force rippled and spiked.

Wrapping his arms around her frame, he held her tightly. She was this most precious thing, and he embraced her to him as they shared a kiss sensual and sweet never wishing to let her go. Finally, with no one watching with no interruptions, the softness of the kiss deepened; Rey's lips against his were just as ardent in their need. Every caress, every movement, every opening of her mouth to feel his mouth within hers was consuming Kylo with a hunger he'd never known existed. Within him, a heat burned one he couldn't quench but for her, and his arms grasped her back wanting more.

"Ben," she sighed into his mouth as she pressed her hands against his chest. She'd pulled herself away, did she not want this as much as he did? He tried to control himself, to quell the tide of emotions, but then her hands reached for his tunic undoing it and removing it from his shoulders. He complied with her hand's instructions and aided her as she removed the black undergarment from beneath.

Rey eyed his torso, tracing each scar with gentle fingers occasionally looking up at him sadly. Kylo knew his body was awash with years of injury and pain. Kylo didn't move just watched her as he attempted to steady his breathing as her touch caused his skin to react into shivers. She turned her back to him to remove her own clothing, unwrapping the layers beneath her simple top. With the wraps removed, Rey sat with her back to him, and he edged forward to stroke her skin. Kylo followed the freckles across her back like a map of stars. He gently kissed her shoulder then removed the bands holding her hair up, allowing it to fall in auburn waves across her shoulders. She turned to look at him, touching his face, his hair with the hand she wasn't holding across her naked form.

Kylo smiled at her nervously, before gently reaching for that arm and pulling it from her to rest around him, before he placed his other hand upon her hip. Rey moved, and to his surprise, she lifted herself up to sit upon his lap. He gave her a hapless smile, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld, before their kissing resumed in earnest, almost desperate. Her soft flesh pressed against his chest, setting his skin aflame, burning with passion. Their desire palpable, as her hands raked at his back and shoulders. No longer satisfied with her lips, Kylo explored the crevices of her neck, and where her neck met the blades of her shoulders. Kylo's one hand holding the length of her back, thumbing her spine, grasping her to him, his other hand moved to feel those soft mounds that pressed against his chest. Beneath his fingers their form instantly changed prickling with sensation, hardening and Rey's hips instinctively tensed around him. Kylo's loins ached with pleasure as Rey's gentle grind against him began to build into movements that made his core burn with desire.

Rey pulled his hair and stopped his kisses. Within his eyes, Rey could see that hunger she'd seen before, that need. Rey wanted to become one in every way, and so she stood to take off her leggings, never taking her eyes from his. Rey watched him eye her naked body draped in the light of the stars, as though attempting to imprint the images upon his memory. He was absorbing each line and curve before he finally removed his own clothing. Ben knelt at her feet, her willing and devoted companion. Her other half, her soulmate. He waited for her to make whatever move she wished; she was in charge of this moment. Rey knelt to sit upon him; she said no words merely nodded as Ben positioned himself for her. Her hands grasped his shoulders for purchase as she slowly lowered herself. Ben's face watched her concerned as she slowly sank down upon him until their connection was complete; like two parts of a component locking into place; always meant to be one. Her breathing was strained she knew, and Ben raised his eyebrows at her, a silent question, but her warm moist lips against his was answer enough. Slowly those instinctive movements began anew, and Rey felt herself stir in her core each time their thighs convulsed. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. One of Ben's hands gripped her hips the other clung to the back of her neck. It was as though they were attempting to merge, as though even this proximity was not enough.

Rey could see Ben maintaining an element of control, nervous of hurting her, but she didn't want him to and embracing his lips in a kiss she whispered between breathy gasps, "let go."

Their unison movements increased in vigour, and Rey gasped with each connect of her hips against Ben's. Rey clung to him, his intense gaze her focus. Each collision caused Rey to gasp with feeling; her every inhale was his exhale as a stirring and tingling within her core built and began taking hold. Around them, the Force seemed to thrum with energy; their bond was a pulsating white silence. Two within the Force that should be one, and they were. The sensation within Rey built, and all of a sudden climaxed and she cried out as Ben grasped her tightly, his body tense as he moaned into her chest. A wave of Force energy erupted out from them. Earth shifted, loose stones and rocks rolled, and a dead tree fell with a thud. Rey looked in the direction shocked and turned to Ben, who was smiling broadly through his exerted breaths.

"Huh," he mumbled as surprised as she was by what they'd done.

Within her arms, Rey could feel Ben quivering.

"You ok? You're trembling," she whispered.

"I'll be alright," he murmured before ending their conversation with his lips softly grazing hers before relaxing himself into her arms, nuzzling his face into the warmth of her neck.

They stayed within the jungle, within the darkness; the Resistance, the First Order, Palpatine, the Sith, the Jedi all forgotten as they lived this moment within each other as though it were their last.


	31. Note from your humble Author

Hi readers,

Thought I'd take a moment to talk about this story. If you've not seen the Rise of Skywalker yet spoiler alert.

I found this one far more difficult to write than my original fanfiction, Balance of the Force, which I'd written and completed this time last year.

This one I wrote based on the original leaks with a dark acolyte containing the essence of Palpatine- I thought this would be Matt Smith. The timeline was cumbersome as being based on trailers I knew very little from the end of the film would be in the trailers. Given how much happens in that first hour of the film I can see why I struggled with the timeline. So, so much stuff!

I chopped and changed the timeline about a lot. However, I persevered I'd started so I had to finish and the week of the release of the movie it was complete and despite the fact that I knew the gist of the JediPraxis leaks and knew my errors I didn't alter it.

JediPraxis was pretty spot on (that'll be John Boyega's missing script). I'm proud that due to my interpretation of the comics and books I included elements I felt were emotionally important, which also turned out to be in the movie, maybe not in the correct place, but still relevant. I feel my story is a bit simpler, not so much stuff!

I know a lot of people are reading my stories currently for closure; I hope you get it. I always knew the Reylo elements we'd get would be mild at best and I'm very happy with what we got regarding their relationship. They were the best part of not only the Rise of Skywalker but this trilogy.

Was the ending exactly what I wished for? No. Was it in keeping with the story and what I generally wanted; bendemption? Yes. Obviously I'd prefer what I'd written but I knew my perfect happily ever after was highly unlikely. I can see why it was ended the way it was.

Right after I saw the movie and particularly on Christmas Eve, my heart was hurting. Ben Solo sacrificing himself for the woman he loved was tragically romantic and beautifully done, and the absolute epitome of star crossed lovers. Rey and Ben are Romeo and Juliet in space.

In sacrificing himself, Ben achieved what Anakin failed to do-he saved the one he loved. I love Rey's pilgrimage to Tatooine however, I hope she's not going to live there cos if she does she ends up exactly (almost) where she started- on a desert planet alone.

I feel the no nod to or mention of Ben was really unsatisfying in terms of ending the Skywalker saga. He deserved better than disappearing with no afterthought. A memorial generally for those that gave their lives- Han, Luke, Leia and Ben would've been wonderful.

I'm hoping as they are soulmates he can't fully cross over till she does because their souls are bound through the Dyad. I can only hope that the novelisation will give a little more, as they always do. Fingers are literally crossed for some clarity, just something generally.

Star wars, rather more specifically Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, and Adam Driver's interpretation of him has been my muse throughout this process. His character was the most fascinating, and really the story to me was about him.

In gratitude to Adam, I have donated to Adam's charity Arts in the Armed Forces. Maybe you'd like to consider doing the same.  
https://www.gofundme.com/f/bensoloslegacy

I doubt very much that I will continue any other writing. My novel, not fanfiction is on wattpad as both a Reylo and non-Reylo, the Reylo version has done decidedly better.

It's been an incredible process, one which I've thoroughly enjoyed. Thank you to those who've voted and commented. My obsession, however, very like Arwen and Aragon, I imagine will likely run its course (once I own the new film, novelisation and comics, watch a hundred times and fold down all Reylo pages).

I will always love Star Wars. A love that was given to me by my father, just like Lord of the Rings and one which is already being passed onto my son, but this side of it is now over. I'll look forward to Disney plus and the Obiwan series. However, I don't feel anything will hook me quite the way Kylo/Ben and his relationship with Rey did.

Reylo was endgame. Much as I always hoped it would be from day one with Force Awakens. What we were given was more than I expected we'd get so I for one am content, and I will always have my imagination for everything else.

May the Force be with you, always.

Beth. X


End file.
